The True Fairy Tale
by NotAHero101
Summary: Random manga/anime fan SI, hasn't actually finished Fairy Tail, suddenly finds himself in Hiro Mashima's world, only, theres something seriously wrong with it. Si's magic is a form of the Gamer's Ability. Follow on as he slowly but surely loses his sanity in an even crazier Fairy Tail world. (This fanfic will have quite a few dark momen- arcs, dark arcs. You have been warned)
1. Ch1 How have I already screwed up canon?

**I don't own Fairy Tail. There's about 30k+ of it already up in Spacebattles, I'll be uploading it here slowly as well. Also, those waiting on an update for A Grindelwald's Tale, it should hopefully be up by the weekend. Whether the writer's block is entirely gone I am not to sure but for now I have an idea of where I want it to go. Please leave all reviews here related to this story.**

...

I am not sure how I wound up in this place. My memory of my previous life were a little fuzzy to say the least. I certainly know what world it is considering I've been here a good five days already. I'd spent the first few days panicking over my new destination, the 3rd and fourth spent discovering I now had superpowers and the last day was spent going through the things I could do.

I learnt three very important things by the end of that five day period.

My power, which I definitely recognised having read too many SI stories myself, was that of a gamer. Ie my life was now controlled by RNG and a confusing ass skill and stat system. I could do three things so far. Open up the Inventory, check my stats which are all at the moment 1 as I was level 0 and observe people. Other key words didn't work, either because I was still in a tutorial without a guide or the actual story hadn't started yet. Or maybe I had to get experience? Everyone I'd used observe on up until this point had been civilians and so didn't really give me any points into the skill though that might be because it was already at max rank? I wouldn't know, I still hadn't figured out how to check my skills.

Second thing was the fact that I was thrown into the Fairy Tail manga, likely meaning I was either dimensionally transported to the place or I was an SI in someone's twisted story.

Yes, I said twisted because that meant I now had an existential crisis. Plus what would happen to me if the story suddenly got abandoned?

And finally, likely my biggest problem aswell, there was something wrong here... The world was definitely different... I may have not read through the story to the end, nor do I really remember that much about it but something tells me even if I was a diehard fan of the story... It wouldn't help that much.

I sure as hell don't remember the fake Salamander guy dying. I had to hold back the urge to vomit as I stared at all the carnage Natsu had accidentally left in his wake. I could still see him running away, Lucy and Happy in tow, all of them, massive, ignorant, grins on their faces.

In the actual story this sort of thing was meant to be a running gag... When you get a first hand view of all the damage, the injuries and likely traumatising events...

Tl:dr?

Fairy Tail just went Dark Souls.

I am so glad I got the Game style magic to work with. I don't think I'd survive otherwise. I take back everything I ever said about the manga. I really hope friendship power-ups are a thing because damn am I fucked if It isn't.

Ding Ding Ding

 **'Tutorial updated'**

Maybe I could just avoid the whole issue entire-

Ping

 **'New quest started'**

I stared at the second prompt in front of me somewhat scared. I really didn't want to open it.

 **'Join Fairy Tail'**

The moment my eyes landed on the so called reward, I twitched.

The reward was literal access to the rest of my ability. Refusal meant I'd be stuck as a civilian.

"This is going to suck so much..."

...

I sighed as I stared at the retreating mages, just as I as was about to start making my way towards them however I remembered another bonus to having the Gamer's ability as my power.

Looting.

I turned back to the destroyed port. I had to steady myself, the amount of damage was staggering. Honestly, how did Fairy Tail get away with so much?  
I shook the thoughts away as I started walking through the broken street. It didn't take long to find the now dead ring leader of... Whatever he did. There was a about a dozen of what I assumed were the towns police force around him.

Then time stopped and for a second I felt like I'd just gotten punched in the face.

I found myself stuck somehow. I blinked as I once again attempted to move on ahead towards the port.

Nothing.

It took a few moments to process the fact that everything else also went still. It took even more to realise my ability was... Responding to it? Or maybe causing it?

"Stats," I called out quickly, relief flooded me when it responded. At least that was still working. I looked through the available stats before I caught sight of one that hadn't appeared earlier.

The Mp stat had shown up. earlier on I could only see the attributes stats minus health and mana. I hovered my finger over it and realised why.

I could see what made up the total. That meant I could plan my stats out more efficiently at the very least. I doubted there was a way to retrain stats, I certainly never found many stories that did have it available.

My 'Mp' read at 1300. It's multiplier was based on my int and level. 1200+25*level+10-

"What the hell?" Int had a multiplier of 100 to it? I wasn't sure how I felt about that... Were stats really that powerful? Or did I simply not get a lot of points? Or was everything else just that dangerous?

With that thought in my head, I quickly turned around. There ahead me stood Natsu, Lucy and Happy. Also frozen in time.

"Observe,"

 **-?-**

I frowned at the prompt, that meant he was either much higher of a level or I needed to rank up the skill. I tried the same with Lucy only for the same result to appear. I stood there confused for a second before I opened the stats screen again.

I kept the stat screen open in my peripheral as I turned back to Natsu and used the skill again.

 **-?-**

Not that I expected anything different out of that but I did see my Mp change at the very least. It had gone down by 50, which was a rather steep price if I was honest. I waited a few seconds before smiling when I saw it go back up. It looked like My mana regeneration wasn't a slow increase but more of a single boost. I used the skill rapidly, draining my mana down to 900 before I watched it go back up by 200 on the fifth second.

200 every 5 seconds? I wondered which stat affected the total and whether I could reduce how long it could take before it went up.

Questions for later I suppose.

I wasn't actually sure what I was supposed to do here, I couldn't move even if I wanted-

I moved forward as if to test the thought and blinked in surprise when I found myself getting closer towards Natsu's group...

I stopped, turned back and found myself unable to move again.

Was someone trying to force me to follow Natsu and the others? Which was fair to be honest, the only reason Lucy had managed to get into the guild so quickly was thanks to Natsu... If I was too far behind them... My recruitment might not go aswel-

My Mp had just changed again. It only occurred for a small second but I felt like someone had cut off my air. When I read my new stat I found out why.

I had just used up over 800 mana for some random reason.

Was it the magic currently stopping everyone from moving? I suppose I did temporarily turn it off when I tried to follow Natsu...

Looking around I realised this was probably one of those ID create powers... But I'd never heard of it completely stopping time... The 800 mana cost certainly made sense, though it hardly seemed useful considering I couldn't move myself.

What if I ran out of mana? Would that cause the whole thing to break? Don't get me wrong, I do intend to follow Natsu and the others to the guild but... Now I really wanted the loot. If someone was actively interfering then there had to be a reason why? Was there something in the port that I wasn't allowed to get?

I turned around and moved a foot closer towards Natsu, time resumed again before I quickly turned back and walked on in the other direction.

Time stopped again. I waited for the sudden loss of mana before I repeated the action.

If it took 800 for each cast then two goes should deplete me of all my mana.

When my mp stat went 0, I silently cheered. Then I grabbed my chest in pain.

I think hp starts to get used up after mp...

"Stats," I said with a groan.

My mp was 0 and didn't look to rise any time soon. It was probably due to a status effect. I did just overuse my magic. I looked up ahead towards the port.

I should technically be able to break through whatever it is holding me without my mp now powering the whole thing...

I took a step forward and a prompt showed up.

 **'Are you sure you wish to accept the quest? (****)'**

Finally, something I can work with... I stared at the four stars beside it... I am probably going to regret this.

I clicked yes.

The quest opened and closed within seconds.

 **'Accept sub-reward?'**

What? The quest just started? What was going on?

I clicked yes, maybe they're necessary to finish it?

 **'You have received 10x 'T.A.N.S.O.M' Crystals'** Just below it was a prompt to continue the quest.

I stared at the prompt for a second before quickly opening my inventory. When I read over the effects... I felt like drooling.

For five minutes, I could retrain my stats anyway I wanted with no requirements effecting me... This could easily be the most broken thing I've ever heard off...

What the actual fuck have I done?

"Quests" I spoke out, hoping I could use the feature. To my fortune it was a success.

I read over the two quests, the first being to join the guild. When I read over the title of the second one... I didn't know what to think. There was nothing written inside the quest either, it was just a small three letter title. Any time I tried to open it up it'd just say I wasn't high enough of a level. But seriously.

What the hell is an E.N.D?

I closed the prompt and for a second everything looked okay, besides the inanimate characters.

Then the sky split open.

...

I woke up only to find myself in a strange room. Apparently I'd passed out. Probably from magic exhaustion. Who brought me here-  
There was someone sitting across the bed from me on a chair, idly reading a book. She had... Purple hair... Probably one of the characters I should know of but can't seem to recall...

Yup, she was dressed like a female created by Hiro... Even this broken ass world couldn't get rid of his... Eccentricities... Was that the right word? Probably not.

"Looks like someone's finally up," the stranger chuckled as she closed her book.

"Where am I?" I questioned, my mind drawing up a blank on the stranger. My thoughts slowly went over towards what had happened earlier... The last thing I remembered was the... The sky suddenly splitting? Or did I imagine that?

"A room I rented," I barely managed to catch the answer.

"How long have I been out?" I turned my attention back to the woman.

She _looked_ to think the question through before showcasing 3 fingers.

"Three days, I believe."

What the hell? Three days!? Was magic exhaustion that bad? I really couldn't risk my mana dropping to zero in the middle of a fight... Or maybe my health had just dropped too much? I didn't actually see how much I had lost...

"I see... I don't really have any money to repay you..." I remarked sheepishly. As if on cue, my stomach decided to rumble.

I'd managed to find some sort of shelter when I'd shown up here, I helped around there for a bit in return, even got some food out of it before I'd finally caught site Natsu and the others... Well caught sight of a tsunami wrecking the port at any case.

The woman chuckled again, "Theres food to your left,"

There indeed was... Why was she so willing to help? Maybe all the characters here were simply that nice... Besides the villains anyway.

"Who are you?" I suddenly questioned.

"People usually introduce themselves first,"

I frowned at the words, I tried to think about it but other then a select few things, mostly hobbies for that matter... Nothing else came to mind, and even some of that was still hazy.

"I don't know what to tell you, I don't really have a name,"

The woman's eyes seemed to sparkle at the words.

Was that bad? I wasn't't sure.

"How curious,"

"What is? How did you find me anyway?"

"Passed out, what do you intend to do?"

"Join Fairy Tail," Was my immediate response. I frowned, I hadn't meant to say that. Was my quest affecting me? It wasn't wrong per se but it was still unnerving.

The woman blinked a few times before she started laughing at my choice.

I didn't really see the funny side.

"You're going to need a name for that," She finally said after settling down.

"Any suggestions?" I joked.

She looked like she was considering the question before a gleam appeared in her eyes.

"Well, you look like a coward so-"

"I most certai-"

"A name that can scare off any dangerous mages would help you, no?"

I stared at her for a few seconds.

"Go on."

The words seemed to amuse her. "How about... Zeref?"

Her choice caused me to stiffen... Any character that would mention that name that easily...

"Hmm, recognise it I see,"

Of course I recognised it! Why would she even mention it!? Who was this person exactly?

"Can you imagine the look on Fairy Tail's faces if Zeref decided to join them?"

Ok... I have no idea how she managed to turn that around in her favour and honestly it's a little scary how quickly she managed it.

She wasn't wrong anyhow. That would be an amusing sight to see.

I am actually considering calling myself Zeref simply for the potential look on Makarov's face.

When she stood up, I quickly turned my attention back to her. Before I could say anything, my eyes widened as she dropped a considerable amount of jewels onto the table beside me.

"I have business to get to, It was nice meeting you 'Zeref'," She chuckled at the name.

Apparently my name was Zeref now.

Neat.

"What's your name?" I suddenly questioned as she was about to leave the room.

She turned her head back, a small smile on her face.

"Ultear,"

My eyes widened as I watched her leave. Ultear!? Wasn't she part of that guild that fought Fairy Tail on... What was it called again? During the bloody exam!

How the hell did I manage to get her attention!?

It took a few moments before it hit me. I had used, though not on purpose, time magic during that instance... Wasn't her power based around it? Did my usage link her to me? Could I take anything she said seriously?

Speaking of which...

I opened up the quest log and there in front of me were the two quests I'd seen. I still couldn't open the second one.

Could E.N.D have something to do with Ultear? I hadn't really gone past the arc following the exam... Fairy Tail's ease, specifically the dragonslayer fight, at beating Sabertooth? I think that was what they were called, had put me off...

E.N.D... Did it show up after? It probably did considering I don't recall seeing it elsewhere... Did it involve Ultear? It could've been why she'd put that much effort into meeting me.

Why hadn't she attacked me though? Was it just curiosity on her part? If it was because of the whole time magic thing then I suppose it made sense. Maybe she left after realising I hadn't done it on purpose...

I turned towards the food... Was it poisoned?

Thanks to my stomach, I ate it anyway.

...

After stuffing the leftovers and surprisingly around 100000 jewels into my inventory, I started on my way towards Fairy Tail. I wondered how long that amount would actually last me, it seemed a decent amount to have but I doubted Ultear of all people would be nice enough to give a stranger a lot of jewels for no reason. Looking around the street, I frowned at the state of the port. It really was going way overboard. Even from here I could still see it, people everywhere were hard at work trying to repair the damages.

I wonder if Lucy even cared that she'd caused all these people so much trouble... Not to mention the injuries and... I shook my head. No need to remember that scene.

Judging by how happy she'd been when she'd realised she was going to join... I doubt she even noticed.

Natsu certainly didn't notice the fact that he'd killed someone with his Dragon slayer magic... At least I hope he didn't. If he did know what he was doing... That didn't exactly paint a pretty picture.

My mind suddenly trailed off to the fact I'd missed three days... What had happened in all that time? Before I could think about that further, another thought popped into my head.

Slowly I found myself coming to a stop in the middle of the street...

I didn't actually know the way to Fairy Tail...

...

After some time... A long time... I finally found myself in front of the entrance, as I was about to enter however I heard a voice call out from behind me.

"Who are you?" Natsu questioned bemused.

I grinned as I turned, Idly wondering if Natsu even knew who Zeref was yet.

"I wanted to join the guild, my name is Zere... s..." I'd managed to fumble the name... Not from a mistake on my part but from what I saw.

"Zeres huh?" Natsu grinned as he turned to Happy "We've got another one already," he chuckled.

"Aye..." Happy replied, his voice didn't sound as cheerful as I'd expected, I didn't see his face. Hell I almost didn't even catch Lucy standing on the left.

I wasn't focused on either of them, my eyes wouldn't leave Natsu, particularly the guy he was helping walk. He had short, slicked back dark blue hair. I recognised him but couldn't recall his name... But that wasn't what caught my attention.

He was missing an arm.


	2. Interlude: The missing arm

Natsu sighed in relief, quickly thanking Happy for the save. When they reached the hole he'd been kicked out from. He blinked in surprise and stared at the new creature that had suddenly showed up, it looked like a cow? With an axe... There were two monsters now? The one with the axe had it's back turned to him... Why was Lucy just standing there next to it?

She probably can't see it. Yea, that was probably it.

He grinned.

"Alright, Happy, throw me at the one with the axe!" He yelled off excited.

"Aye sir!"

He flew through the air, his leg extended out. His foot bashed the creature on the side of the head sending it rocketing back. It's axe however flew away in another direction and...

Landed on Lucy...

"Crap!" Natsu yelled off, his hands grabbing his hair.

"It's ok!" He heard Happy call out. "It wasn't the sharp side." The cat finished with a thumbs up.

"Ah ok!" Natsu sighed in relief before quickly raising his arm above his head, blocking the sudden downwards punch from the other creature. He quickly braced himself and blocked against the Vulcan's kick managing to avoid the blunt of the blow though he was still sent flying back a few feet. As the creature jumped to continue it's attack, he activated his magic, a magical circle appearing beneath his feet. He jumped, his foot covered in flames as he rammed it on the Vulcan's stomach.

The vulcan landed on all fours before sweeping his arms together, sending a storm of ice shards towards the dragon-slayer to no affect. Roaring in anger, it leapt towards the axe, quickly picking it up.

"Uh oh..." Natsu remarked in panic as he quickly stopped the axe attack inches before his face. He could feel the exertion taking a toll on him... He needed some fire-

He started burning the axe.

As the droplets fell into his mouth however...

...

Elsewhere, a certain SI suddenly woke up from his sleep.

...

Happy watched on from the side, idly carrying the unconscious Lucy. He had been worried until the moment he saw Natsu finally eat some fire. A grin bloomed in his own face. He waited for the moment Natsu would beat up the stupid monster...

The grin slowly died down however when he noticed Natsu's eyes... Get smaller? Happy tilted his head. Natsu wouldn't stop eating the fire, a crazy-looking grin slowly started appearing on his best pal's face.

"Natsu?" Happy questioned worried.

...

A purple aura slowly started covering Natsu as each droplet fell in, his vision suddenly clouded in a purple haze, before a massive grin etched itself on his face. He pulled back a fist covered in purple flames, his other holding the axe still, the flames slowly took the shape of a massive dark claw.

 **"Where is Macao!?"** He roared as he pushed the axe to the side and charged forward at blinding speed.

One moment the Vulcan was in front of him, the next it was 5 meters behind. When he turned back, he grinned at the Vulcan quivering as it grabbed it's missing arm. A moment later it fainted.

"Natsu!" He heard Happy call out. The cat's voice seemed to break him out of his stupor. He blinked away the sudden haze as he turned towards Happy.

"Wow, what happened there?" He asked sheepishly, his mind just went blank, he quickly looked around but couldn't find the Vulcan anywhere. His eyes widened in shock however, when he found Macao...

"Oi! What happen to your arm!?" He rushed towards the man on the floor, shaking him in an attempt to wake him up. "Happy, what happened?"

Happy stared at him for a moment before shaking his head, "I don't know,"

"Come on, we need to get him back to Fairy Tail quickly... At least he isn't bleeding," He said numbly. "What happened to the monster?"

Happy stiffened slightly before slowly turning towards the hole. "You threw him outside?"


	3. Ch2 Shadow Gear

I ran my fingers across the new tattoo situated on my neck. It hadn't actually taken that long to get accepted into the guild, Makarov had given me a look over before shrugging and going back to whatever he'd been doing. I was sat down alone in one of the tables watching as slowly but surely chaos quickly filled the hall.

It was moments like these that made one forget that this wasn't the happy go lucky anime it was... One minute you see all the people laughing around and joking as if the world wasn't about to end then you pickup a newspaper and see the latest body count/public damages amounted to one guild or another... The most common being Fairy Tail... Did you know Elfman accidentally put the vip he was supposed to escort in a coma?  
Oddly enough... It seemed the world considered it breaking news... You'd think they'd be used to this by now... I doubt Fairy Tail had suddenly gotten more destructive following Lucy's arrival... The council did complain about them quite a few times as well didn't they? So why were journalists suddenly so surprised? Even the fake salamander guy had made the front page, which by the way, Natsu didn't even get an earful off about.. Though that might've been because Fairy Tail completely ignored said papers.

Oh sure, Macao's missing arm may have garnered a few looks here and there but even then no-one here was really willing to ask what had happened to it. I suppose people were sensitive about that sort of thing. Especially the guy's son, I think I heard his name been Romeo? He wouldn't stop crying. Well, until Natsu smacked him across the head anyway. Hero worship was a hell of a drug.

I shook my head as I took in the escalating scene before me, Elfman had just picked another fight with Natsu- And he already lost... That looked rather painful as well...

My eyes suddenly widened as I made to dodge the incoming Ice blast.

Gray was a douche. A literal douche. I don't think he did anything on purpose but so far he'd almost managed to hit me at least 15 times with his stupid Ice make powers. I haven't even had a conversation with him yet.

Also yes, I don't know how or why but his clothes do randomly disappear. _That_ image will never, ever leave my mind.

Honestly, now that I am here? I have no idea what I plan to do. I couldn't just randomly join Natsu's group, not just because I didn't how but also because I was definitely too weak for it at the moment. I mean seriously, what the hell am I going to do against half the monsters they face... And I don't really think they'd need my help but considering Macao had managed to lose an arm already... Even if I did decide to show up on their next mission, which I have no clue off by the way, what could I do to help?

Speaking of capabilities, I hadn't used my magic yet, I wasn't sure if people could see the prompts or not... This was Fairy Tail, odd's were the interfaces weren't shown exclusively for me... If people asked questions about it, I wasn't sure how I'd respond-

"Zeres was it?" I heard a voice to my left.

I blinked as I turned to face the girl. I recognised her at least. I nodded at Levy's prompt. I could see her team members behind her looking at me, or more like glaring for some reason.

"Where you from?" She questioned cheerfully. I am guessing she did this with all the new recruits.

it wasn't exactly easy paying attention to her, considering her _casual_ appearance.

I wasn't sure whether to thank Hiro or not at this point.

"Not from around here," I shrugged as I turned back to my food... Which now apparently had leeches on them... Who do I have to thank for that?

Levy chuckled. "Figured, you looked lost,"

I have no idea where this conversation was going but what I do know is generally SI's avoided mentioning their previous homes. Only for it to some times bite them in ass later on.

"I mean I am not from this world," That definitely got her attention as she quickly took the seat opposite me.

"Really!?" She questioned eagerly. I swear I could see her eyes sparkle. These people were way too trusting. I honestly wasn't worried about the conversation been overhead. Elfman was making too much noise again... And Natsu just punched him through a wall...

"Quiet! I am trying to fight someone here!" He yelled off.

I turned back to Levy, "Yea, from another dimension,"I added on.

She blinked at the words, "Oh..." She replied disappointed... I am guessing she thought I was lying to her?

"Oi! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Making her upset like that!"

I was rewarded with one of her followers literally yanking me from seat.

"Jet!" Levy exclaimed.

I snorted at the name. How much of a side character do you have to be to get a name like-

"What's so funny?" He tried to loom over me.

"Jet put him down! That is no way to treat a new recruit!" I think that was Mirajane?

"Ah sorry, sorry," The guy in question slowly put me down and literally patted my shoulders as if he was clearing away some dirt, an easy smile on his face...

What the hell is wrong with these people?

"I am Jet!" he announced striking a thumbs up at me in a strange pose...

The other joined him, "I am Droy!"

I wasn't sure what to make of the sudden turn of events, I turned to Levy expecting some sort of answer...

"We're team shadow gear!" She'd joined them...

I stared at the three of them for a few seconds before sighing.

"I am Zeres..." Apparently that was the right thing to say as all of them suddenly grinned at me.

Levy took her seat in front of me again, "Sorry about that, I thought you meant you were from out of space... I didn't think other dimensions existed..." She added on sheepishly.

Wait that meant she believed me right? Way, way too trusting.

"Really? I happen to know of two others besides this one," I shrugged.

Levy leaned in, "Really? What are they called?"

"Well, my one didn't really have a name," Saying earth wasn't going to give me a good response now was it? I mean wasn't this one called... Wait this one was called Fiora or some thing...

Huh, maybe it would've been a reasonable answer... Too late now.

"The other?" She questioned eagerly.

"Edolas."

In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have said that. The master's eyes quickly snapped to me for only second. Naturally, I was confused. I hadn't thought the master would know about-

I remembered Edolas and completely forgot about Mystogan... I am an actual idiot.

Great. Now I have that to worry about later.

"Never heard of it," Levy remarked easily. "So what kind of magic do you have?" She moved on rather easily.

I was starting to feel like this was a job-

A snowball suddenly hit me in the face.

"Ha! I win!" Gray suddenly bellowed out.

"Wrong person idiot!" I think that was the alcoholic one.

I wiped the snow away and was rewarded with team Shadow Gear trying and failing to hold their laughter.

Then Jet suddenly disappeared.

"Huh, I can see why he calls himself that," I remarked. Natsu had suddenly crashed into the poor sod.

Levy sighed shaking her head. "So what can you do?" She questioned again.

"Aren't you supposed to tell me your's first?" I joked.

"Oh right, well I use something called Solid Script!"

I was only joking.

"I can control and grow any plant!" Droy suddenly echoed out.

I snapped my eyes to him, "What sort of plants?"

He didn't get the joke. None of them did. Jet had suddenly shown back up with a massive bump on his head.

"Let me guess, you can run really fast?" I deadpanned.

"How did you know!?" He suddenly questioned shocked.

I blinked at him. Was he been serious?

"Can you read minds?" Droy suddenly asked.

I stared at the two of them, my mouth gaping.

Levy started laughing at the look on my face. Unable to help herself.

You know with all the monsters I can remember coming... I didn't have any high hopes for survival.

When the blue haired girl calmed down, she looked at me expectantly for somethin- Right my powers... How the hell was I supposed to explain this?

I furrowed my brows for a moment... "Have you read any manga before?" Wait did manga exist here-

"Yes," Levy nodded, her interest apparently piqued.

... Roll with it.

"Ever read something called The Gamer?" I doubted she'd understand what I meant, I suppose I could-

She grabbed my hands, "No way! Are you serious!?" There were literal stars in her eyes. "I demand you show me this instant!"

D-Demand? The hell?

"I don't think it works..." I stared at the two towers of evil glaring at me behind her. Apparently refusing was a bad idea.

"Say something come on!" She urged me on.

"Uhh... Stats?" The prompt quickly appeared and Levy leaned back with a yelp.

Huh, so they can see it...

Jet and Droy on the other hand had surprised expressions on their face.

Levy quickly switched to my side in an attempt to read what was on it.

"Pfft..." Was the only thing she said when she looked at said stats.

I twitched, "Literally got here 8 days ago."

That seemed to spark her interest as she turned back to me, "Why fairy Tail? Did we exist in your world?"

"Not exactly... As for why? Quest."

The word seemed to earn a grin out of her. Apparently she recognised that as well. She looked over the first quest before understanding dawned on her.

"Guess it knows better," The cheek on this girl... "I've made up my mind!"

That didn't sound good... There was a predatory look on her face as she spoke. "You are officially a part of Shadow Gear!"

Don't I get a choice in this?

"Come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards what I assumed was the task board.

"Which one of these gives the best rewards? Do you get any prompts out of them? Which one's the highest level?" There was a gleam in her eyes as she spoke.

"Wait a second! I never agreed to this!"

She ignored me completely as she started jumping on two feet. "This is going to be so much fun!" I found it amusing that even jumping, she still looked relatively short.

"Do you know how party's work?" She suddenly questioned, grin still present.

Greedy little...

I sighed before scratching the back of my head.

"Fine but on one condition."

She tilted her head slightly bemused.

"I choose the tasks." I added on.

"Denied."

I twitched.

"I choose some tasks."

"Denied."

"Guess I am joining Natsu then," I shrugged and made to turn. Evidently hearing his name, Natsu quickly turned towards my direction.

"Alright, alright!" Levy pouted. "You get to choose one task."

"Oi!"

"Some tasks," She rolled her eyes before a grin took over.

"What is it?" Natsu had suddenly jumped to our side, apparently he was really friendly to new recruits.

"No! Shoo shoo! You got the last one!" Levy quickly... Shoo'd him off...

I sighed as my head looked downwards. Natsu already disappearing off elsewhere. If I could choose some of them then I could at least choose when to jump in with Natsu and their group... If Levy disagreed then I guess I was off on my own. It didn't really matter but at least this way I had someone, who knew what my power could do, to help me get enough levels to actually be of use...

Honestly how bad would it be to let Natsu go off on his own? Yea... Looks like I may need to keep my attention on them at the very least. Follow them through important plot points and what not. Wasn't Erza's arrival the first true major incident in the manga? I shuddered to think how badly that arc will go considering how badly the previous events have gone and they were supposed to be one of the funnier storylines. Yet, Natsu and Lucy already have a body count to their name, Macao lost an arm and I am pretty sure I've accidentally let loose some sort of demon on the world.

"Ah Natsu!" I heard Happy suddenly exclaim in a worried tone. "Don't eat that!"

"It's fire... Why not?"

"Gray farted on it." The cat Deadpanned.

"I did not!" The accused suddenly yelled back.

"Quest," I repeated, once again trying to ignore everything around me... Time to complete the tutorial and get access to the rest of my ability.

"Come on!" I heard Levy yell off impatiently.

Jet suddenly sprinted past me and grabbed one of the sheets on the board.

"No," I deadpanned for no reason.

"Seniority-"

"Put it back." Levy ordered, before turning to me. "The reward was crap wasn't it?"

I ignored all three of them as I clicked complete.

I received five attribute points as I finally levelled up to one. No sudden glow of power, no sudden sparkles appeared as I levelled... I literally just saw a  
+1 appear in front of me.

Rather Dull if I was honest.

...

"Ah! someone's taken it!" Levy suddenly exclaimed.

I blinked at the sudden noise before turning towards the cause. It'd been a couple of days since I'd joined. I hadn't had the chance to go on any jobs as of yet. I'd spent the previous days, much to Levy's chagrin, in an empty ID. Testing out mana and what not, I hadn't actually created any new spells, mostly because I had no idea what sort of spells to make in the first place.

It was also surprisingly cheap enough to rent a room for a night at most inns in this place, 5000 Jewels got one a room and a meal. It wasn't a bad deal, though I did find myself needing to find a place to rent permanently, mostly to store anything I couldn't hold in my inventory. Which is why I was finally back in the guild.

"What's with you?" I questioned as I walked up to the three.

"Zeres! Where have you been the past couple days?"

"Here and there." I shrugged to her annoyance.

"Still level 1?"

Yes but she didn't need to know that.

"What's got you so worked up?"

"Someone took the job we wanted," Droy thankfully answered.

"So? Just take another one." I drawled as I turned to the board.

"It was worth 200000!" Levy pouted.

"Perhaps it's best that you didn't..." Makarov started talking, I tuned him out as I turned to the board. I, _now,_ had a pretty good idea on what was going on. Wasn't this the job that gave Lucy another one of her keys? Levy's commotion seemed to remind me of it at any case.

"2 million!?"

Yup. Thank you for the confirmation.

"Just grab all the escort jobs," I shrugged.

Levy turned back towards me at the prompt. "Why? Those barely ever go over 50000,"

Because I needed EXP. I walked up to said board and managed to find four escort jobs available, thankfully they all occurred today as well. The total at least made up 230000.

She frowned as she looked at the four papers in my hand.

"Here's your 200000+," I grinned.

"Zeres, escort missions aren't easy," Jet remarked from my side. "Do you have any idea how pompous these people are? If we hit them, we can get sued."

I sweatdropped at the guy's tone. That's not supposed to be the issue...

"Plus they can get dangerous... I don't think you'll be of much use at the moment..." Levy remarked thoughtful, completely ignoring the look on my face. "And you want to do four in one day?" She shook her head. "You need-"

I grabbed one of the papers out of her hand, surprising her somewhat. "Fine, if you don't want to join in, I'll do it myself," Certainly slower alone but doable.

"Ah! I didn't say that!" She scampered to grab the missing paper.

"Too late," I replied and started walking away.

"Let him go," I heard Jet say whilst shaking his head. "He can learn the hard way,"

With this world's particular standards I didn't want to find out what that meant.

Levy ignored him to my amusement and kept pace with me. "How do you plan to even manage them at level one,"

I sighed and turned, "You've read the Gamer yes?" She nodded. "How many people do you know capable of creating an ID?"

To her credit it took her a moment before her eyes widened. "Jet! Droy! We got jobs to do!" She finished with a fist bump to the air. A manic grin on her face.

I sighed and just walked out of the Guild.

...

"Ready!" Jet suddenly started outside the hall.

"What's he doing?" I turned to Levy.

"He wants to race to the meeting point."

I turned back to the idiot, the earliest request doesn't start for at least another 3 hours.

"Slap him," I deadpanned.

Levy chuckled but didn't move. And off the two idiots went.

"Well, we've got some time to kill!"

"I am going to stop you right there,"

"What?" She turned back confused. "I was just going to say you needed a new wardrobe,"

"No I don't,"

"Have you looked in a mirror?"

"No,"

"Typical. Come on!" She suddenly started dragging me around.

Yea, I wasn't dealing with this. "Empty ID create!"

"Zeres!"

...

I stared around the so called ID, things looked exactly the same but I knew no one else could actually see me now. I stared at the increasingly irritated Levy with a smile.I had nowhere else to go so I started following her.

"Zeres! Come out already!" The girl pouted. "I promise I won't ruin your savings!"

I didn't believe her for a second.

"I'll pay for it!"

Still didn't believe her.

"I won't kick your ass next time I see you."

 _Definitely_ didn't believe that.

I focused back on the ID. Oddly enough though, there was no set requirement to opening ID's, nor did this particular skill actually require any levelling unlike observe, which still refused to work on any actual mages by the way. I also couldn't level it up unless it successfully showed me someone's stats. It was, simply put, frustrating.

The empty ID on the other hand didn't work as I expected, the world didn't suddenly empty out, but more that it put me into a sort of mirror dimension? I could see everyone but I couldn't interact with them, at least I think I couldn't, buildings and what not however I knew I could. It was confusing at best. The best guess I could come up with was that it only allowed me to interact with non-sentient objects? Or maybe it just stopped everyone from interacting with me... It was already at max level, and one of the only two ID's I could create. I imagine the more special ones had some sort of level requirement placed on them.

"Zeres..."

I blinked as I stared at Levy... She was crouched down, drawing circles on the ground... Wow.

I patted her on the head. She freaked out. At least that answered my answer. So the others couldn't interact with me? I don't remember it working that way... I could ask her later I supposed.

"Oh, I swear to god when I get my hands on you!"

Sounds like I was sticking around here for a while.

The other ID that I could create was a Blank one. Which did exactly as it sounded. It was a literal Blank ID. Like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but without the time bonus, or its entrance. Only this one did actually have levels to it. It was level one, I'd find out later whether that was based around my own level or if I could level it up separately. It was a little disorienting to be in and I couldn't use it to manoeuvre around in either. The moment the ID was lifted I'd be back at the same spot I'd activated it in.

"Zeres I swear to god..."

Threatening me won't make me leave this any quicker. I tapped her shoulder and she freaked out again.

"Stop it!"

Okay.

"You're a horrible person you know!"

Probably but unlike certain members of our guild, I was a dick to people, not society.

I focused my attention down to my hands. Levy wasn't budging, probably waiting for me leave the ID. I watched as swirls of mana? Let's call it mana. Formed at the tip of my hand. It was a small ball, barely the size of my han-

"ZERES!" Jesus! The lungs on this girl!

"ID escape," The mana in my hand long gone as the the world seemed to crack for a moment. Before long I was standing in front of one angry blue haired midget, maybe midget was a strong word, I wasn't actually that much taller then her, at least not as much as Jet or Droy in any case.

She crossed her arms. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I am not going shopping," I deadpanned. "I barely have enough to pay off one months rent," I checked.

She seemed to deflate before grabbing her head. "Come on I know a cheap enough place, you can also take half the cut just this once,"

"Oddly generous of you considering I'll probably be doing most of the work,"

She twitched, "Don't make me hit you,'

"You wouldn't da-" She punched me in the face.

Never mind then.

She grinned at me, "How much damage was that?"

"40,"

She grew a satisfied look on her face at the words.

"I've over 500 health,"

She twitched again. "Should I try again?"

"Not if you want me to stick around,"

"I should've gone with Jet and Droy..."

"Probably."

I ignored her frustrated scream.

...

"So that's what I look like..." I'd seen what I looked like of course, vaguely anyhow. I just wanted to see the look on her face.

"What colours do you prefer?" She questioned from my side.

I turned towards her and smiled, "Not blue,"

She twitched again.

"You know that's really bad for your face-" I had to dodge out of the way of the sudden fire spell. "OI! Where in a building here!"

"Behave then,"

"I am not paying for property damage!" That was actually mildly scary. Did they actively try to set the whole town on fire? Here I thought at least her group would be somewhat tame _r_...

I grabbed a couple of outfits and went into the dresser or whatever you called it. I looked... Like a generic anime character... Black hair, a little longer then Natsu's? Only it didn't spike out in every direction, most of it just fell down... Wait a second... I frowned as I stared at the mirror. This was probably the longest I've actually spent looking at it.

The pin dropped a moment later.

No wonder Ultear told me to call myself Zeref. I actually looked similar to the fucker... I really hope that isn't going to bite me in the ass later... Why the hell do I look similar to Zeref!? That was... I wasn't sure what to think of that... Well, at the very least, I am pretty sure I wasn't an exact copy, otherwise she probably would've never let me walk off alone. Besides I don't think he had... Why are my pupils white? How did I not notice this before? Not that pointy of a chin either. Huh, small blessings I suppose. Not that it really mattered... From the distance you probably couldn't tell...

If I didn't have any memories at all of my previous life, I would've thought myself a failed clone. I put on a pair of black cargo pants, a simple white shirt and an open black collar jacket over it. It looked like the cheapest clothing there... Maybe I could skip the jacket... Was I affected by the weather? Did I want to find out? Probably not, plus Gray was a guild mate. Levy did say I could take 50% of the cut, so worst case scenario I'd be back at at least 100000... I sighed and walked out.

"Well, at least you're more presentable."

I twitched. "This best not cost too much,"

She rolled her eyes, "With your ability, you shouldn't be having money issues."

"Level one remember?"

"What did you spend your points on by the way?" She suddenly turned back intrigued.

"I didn't spend any yet," Hoarding points is a natural part of an RPG. Sue me.

"Oh, so you do have some brain cells after all," She grinned.

She was doing it on purpose wasn't she? Fair enough.

"I still don't see what the big deal is,"

"Were dealing with rich people, you can't look shambles now can you?"

There was an idea, shambles, I wondered if I could recreate that ability. Wait what did she even mean by that? I'd understand if she said... Ah forget it.

I stared down at the price tag. I turned back to Levy, who started whistling 'innocently'. "You said this place was cheap..."

70000 Jewels, you have got to be kidding me.

...

We made our way to the pick up stop for the first escort mission with me playing around with mana. It didn't level up in anyway and I hadn't yet gotten a prompt for a new skill either. Levy had spent the majority of the time poking the floating ball of energy, idly reforming it herself. I had no idea what she was trying to do with it.

"A little more..." I heard her ask. I frowned slightly, the amount was already draining around 20 mp per a second... I supposed I could use up to 40 considering my regeneration rate... I doubled the size, briefly surprising her.

"That's enough!" She grinned as she went about trying to form... A cloud... Oh my god! Why hadn't I considered this!?

"There!" She grinned before turning to me. "Give me a moment now!"

I frowned as I watched her wave her hands around?

"Solid Script!" A magical circle appeared over the floating mass of mana. I didn't notice any difference... Just as I was about to ask her what she'd done, a prompt appeared in front of me.

 **-Create Skill?-**

I stared at the sudden words before turning to find Levy with a grin on her face. "What are you waiting for? Come on!"

I clicked yes and then was asked for a name.

"You know what to call it right?" She looked at me expectantly. I guess mentioning manga might've made her assume I knew enough myself... She wasn't wrong.

 **-Nimbus-** I clicked yes and then another text box appeared in front of me. Surprising me somewhat.

It gave me two options, each with it's own requirements. Because the skill had required Levy's help, it meant I couldn't activate it alone. The warning beneath it stated I could only make one kind.

Well, that's disappointing.

Levy stared at the prompt, surprised herself. It looked like she hadn't expected it. I suppose this meant it wasn't an exact copy of the The Gamer's ability from the manga.

 **-Turn into Party-based spell- -Turn into Charged Spell book-** I assumed the first one meant I'd need to be in a party with Levy to activate it? The second requiring her to charge it every now and then?

I turned to her, "Which one?"

She had a thoughtful look on her face, "Choose the Spell book," Huh, thought she'd go for the Party version, guess she was more thoughtful then I assumed.

I chose the party-based one anyway to her surprise.

"If it's charged then odds are it could just randomly deactivate with me in the air."

"Ah, that probably would've been bad..."

No shit.

I stared at the new prompt. **-Nimbus skill created, requires party member with Solid Script to activate-** Well at least it didn't depend on Levy specifically.

"Party," I suddenly opened up before inviting her in. She accepted before practically hounding me to activate the skill. I focused on the greenish aura that started surrounding her, probably indicating she was a party member, just above her were the letters '38'.

I whistled at the level, "38 huh?"

"What?" She questioned confused.

I smiled, "Didn't know you were 38 years old,"

She slapped me, unamused.

Fairy Tail members were rather violent.

She turned her head up when she noticed said number and smiled, cheerful once again...

I swear the mood switches these people have were unhealthy.

"Nimbus," I activated and to my own excitement, it appeared. Though it wasn't yellow... Levy snorted at the blue colour. Before I could say anything further, my eyes widened slightly as I watched her quickly jump onto the flying cloud, a grin on her face when she didn't fall through.

She cheered, "I am innocent!"

Oh right, the Nimbus did have some sort of requirement on it in the original manga.

"I don't think it has any requirements... You'd be on the floor otherwise."

She rolled her eyes and tried to will it fly further. I stood there, a smile on my face.

"Why won't it fly up?"

I opened up the skill prompt again.

 **-Needs to stay within 5 meter's of caster-**

The look on her face was hilarious.

"Well jump on then!" She quickly changed tones.

"No."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"No space."

"Yes there is!"

"No personal space,"

She twitched.

I chuckled at the look on her face before I kept on moving further, the cloud idly following me behind.

"Well, it's better then nothing," She sighed. "Can't you make it bigger?"

"I could," I admitted truthfully, "The cost would outdo my regeneration rate though, would eventually run out of mana,"

 **-Skill level up-** I blinked at the sudden prompt. The nimbus was already level two? I checked what was new and was disappointed to only see a small increase in speed. Closing said prompt I turned back to the floating girl. "It's my turn in 15 minutes,"

"No fair, you can fly as high as you want,"

I didn't really care.

"Are you sure you can't jump o-"

"Yes,"

"Hmm..." She sighed, "What was your world like?" She quickly changed the subject.

The sudden question caught me by surprise, I didn't know what to tell her. The only thing that came to mind was... Nuclear Warfare.

Well ain't that fucking ominous.

"It was a very peaceful place..."

She didn't believe me for a second.

"You want to go back?"

I shrugged. I don't think it was my choice to begin with.

...

By the time we reached the others, the Nimbus had reached level 4, though it had dramatically slowed down in it's levelling. At this level it could reach up to 20 miles an hour.

Levy snorted from her side as she stared ahead at something, my mind focused on reading through each job poster. I had gotten four quest prompts out of all of them the moment I'd used my observe skill. Which still hadn't levelled up by the way. Three of the four jobs gave out 300 experience which I assumed was pretty low, the last gave out 400.

"I can't believe those guys! The job hasn't even started," She chuckled from her place on the Nimbus, I still hadn't had a go.

I looked up at the words and froze.

What the hell was so funny? The two idiots had gotten into a mock fight of sorts in the middle of the fucking road... I looked around the damaged street, skid marks ruined the pavement. Random trees and plants summoned had broken through several stalls. One branch had managed to break through a nearby shop window.

"What's so funny?" I turned back towards her.

She stared at me surprised for a second before letting out yelp at having dropped to the floor. Nimbus no longer activated.

"What was that for?" She pouted! She actually pouted in a situation like this.

"What the hell are your friends doing!?"

She was taken back at my tone.

"They're just having some fun... It's not that big of a deal, relax-"

"Look around you! You think these people can just magically fix up whatever damage those idiots pull!?"

She froze at those words and really took a look around. It was at that moment that Droy had evidently decided to throw one of his seeds straight into the fucking shop in an attempt to hit Jet.

I grit my teeth as I saw entire shelves suddenly get damaged, windows shatter, hell the shop keeper himself got injured in the process. It was no bloody wonder there were so many job requests for guild, I reckon half the time it was just one guild cleaning another ones mess up!

"Is it still funny?" I questioned the shocked girl.

"J-Jet Droy! Stop screwing around!" She quickly took back control. For once she wasn't smiling.

The two idiots froze and turned back, confused looks on their faces, before the two morons had the fucking nerve to smile as if they hadn't just ruined the bloody street.

"Took you guys long enough, we were getting a little bored," Jet let out a good-natured laugh as he helped Droy back up and walked towards us.

Without a care in the world.

I think that was the moment Levy really understood why Fairy Tail got so much heat for the things they did.


	4. Ch3 Redfox

I took one last look around before my gaze landed back on the cause of all the damage around me. I could see Levy give her teammates an earful for the mess. Jet and Droy made their apologies for the mess though I doubted they really meant anything about it. If anything they looked embarrassed because of Levy's reaction, not because of what they'd done.

Levy, once she'd finished, turned back to me. There was an odd look on her face though I put it to the back of my head as I moved on forward.

"Zeres-"

"The requests starting soon," I quickly moved past the three.

Levy just nodded before following herself, Jet and Droy on her heel.

"What's with him?" Jet asked Droy? Or Levy. I couldn't tell.

"No idea, probably his favourite store." The other joked.

"Jet, Droy." Was all Levy said as she looked back at them. A warning look her face.

I ignored all of them as I sped up.

"Zeres, wait!"

I ignored her.

Jet evidently took offence at that as he suddenly sped past me, standing in front of me.

"Oi, what's with you?"

I stared at him. "The request is start-"

"Fix up your attitude, no need to brush her off like that, it's rude-"

Was he being serious?

"Rude? And blowing up a street for shits and giggles isn't? Or does that only apply to guild mates?"

Jet narrowed his eyes but before he could say anything further, I shoved past him.

"Oi-" He made to grab my shoulder.

"Jet! That's enough." He turned back, once again surprised as he stared at Levy.

"But-"

"Were running late," Levy ended the conversation. Evidently not willing to choose sides.

...

We reached the designated place, the VIP in question already waiting for us along with his bodyguard I was assuming?

After placing everyone, confusing the two troublemakers in the process, into an Empty ID. Levy started the request in earnest taking up her place at the front. All I had to do was focus on who I wanted to invite in and the skill would do the rest.

"What did he do?" I heard Jet ask Levy as I quickly decided my position.

"I'll explain later," Was all Levy said, "For now though we should be fine to continue on,"

"Preposterous! We need to plan a route before we start moving-" The bodyguard started up. He hadn't after all noticed any difference after the cast.

"My guild mate has that handled, you won't be any safer then this," Levy promptly shut the bodyguard down. The fact it involved magic seemed to be the only reason he backed down, not understanding how it worked.

Well, she certainly had more confidence in this ability then I did.

Jet and Droy then took their place at the back of the group forming a triangle formation. This left the VIP and his bodyguard in the middle.

"Nimbus," I activated the flying cloud.

"What the-" I heard Jet suddenly exclaim.

"Isn't that-" Droy followed, wide-eyed, before I quickly jumped onto the flying cloud.

"I'll keep a lookout from the top," Just because we were in an Empty ID, didn't mean we weren't in danger. Though it would likely take another person capable of playing around with space to affect us. As of yet, I couldn't remember anyone like that. I didn't think there was any other way to break through it.

"Ah! That's from Dragonball!" The vip suddenly exclaimed, a childish look on his face. His voice drowned out as I flew on higher.

Guess he must've been a fan.

...

Nothing eventful occurred during the journey, other then the VIP constantly asking for a ride. According to Levy anyhow. The girl had been run ragged trying to keep Jet and Droy from suddenly starting anything out of their boredom. Well, at least she was trying. It was more then I could say about most of the members I'd met so far.

I'd made several rounds around, occasionally returning back down to ground level. The novelty of being able to ride a Nimbus died off quickly, honestly it was rather cold at those heights.

Oddly enough, when the two were finally told what I'd done with the ID... Their looks of scorn from earlier turned to Envy.

Perverts.

Levys words. Not mine. Though she probably said it as a joke.

I'd kept myself mostly busy in the sky, keeping a lookout but also avoiding any conversation with the people below. I wasn't sure I could keep my mouth shut regarding the earlier incident. It was entirely pointless!

But I digress, the first, second and third requests went off without a hitch, it didn't even take that long to get through each one, barely a couple hours travel which considering the reward for each job wasn't a surprise. My nimbus had managed to reach level 8 by the end of it, allowing it to reach 40 miles an hour.

To my surprise? I reached level 4 by the end of the third request. Levelling up, at first, didn't seem to be all that difficult though it looked the exp needed increased dramatically with each successful level up, the first level up following the tutorial quest had needed 50 exp, yet 900 further exp later I was only level 4. I hadn't received any skill/passives yet either.

Everything had been going well and it certainly looked like there wouldn't be any further trouble. It was the fourth request, the 400 exp one, that things suddenly got dire quickly. The sky had started to darken by the time we started it. The problems however weren't related to the request itself.

When I'd landed on the ground, the cloud idly disappearing, to talk to Levy about our reward, she'd been holding onto for the rest of us not that I had any problems with it, that was when I overhead something that gave me pause.

"I told you earlier you could take 50%-" Levy started before I quietened her down causing her to frown.

"Did you hear?" One of the two vips we were escorting suddenly turned to the other. "That duke's gone crazy, hiring every bloody mercenary company, at this rate he won't have any money-"

Duke? It took a few moments before my eyes widened. They weren't talking about the one Natsu and Lucy were dealing with right? Every mercenary company? Why? What the hell caused that change? I was pretty sure the number of enemies hadn't numbered more then ten...

"Can't blame him, heard several guilds tried to rob him,"

I got my answer at least, I supposed it made sense... Realistically, having your home invaded by mages would result in tighter security... Though I doubted the manga followed that logic... I needed to stop using the manga as a source. this was a far more realistic world... A man like that Duke would go for as much security as possible...

I felt a shudder go down at that thought.

"Zeres stop ignoring me," Levy crossed her arms. "Honestly-"

A prompt suddenly opened up surprising both of us as I turned to answer her.

 **-Emergency Alert-**

"What is that?" Levy blinked as she stared at the message. We'd stopped the whole group, Jet and Droy tried to look over the VIPs carriage in an attempt to see what was happening.

I shook my head, confused myself. When I clicked on it though, an arrow suddenly appeared in front of me, pointing me in a specific direction. Underneath it, I was given the option to accept or decline...

I had a bad feeling about this.

"Zeres, don't..."

I clicked accept causing her to twitch.

"This request is almost done, you won't need me for the rest of the journey right?" I turned to Levy.

"Wait a second where are you-"

"I'll see you back at the guild," I quickly deactivated the Empty ID and reactivated Nimbus and flew off before Levy could do anything further.

"Zeres!" I heard her suddenly exclaim as I disappeared into the sky. Her green aura dwindling the further I got though it never vanished. I supposed that meant there was no actual distance limit to be in a party.

Was her shouting my name becoming a running gag? Probably. I doubted she found it funny but I had bigger things to worry about.

I really hoped Levy didn't suddenly choose to leave said party.

The fall looked painful.

I shook my head off the thoughts and turned back ahead and sped up further. The arrow ahead pointing me towards my destination.

...

When I'd finally arrived, I wasn't surprised to see it was in fact to do with Natsu's group.

It looked like he had had complete control of his team aswell. Made sense, Lucy was just as new as I was. It didn't mean it was a good thing though.

What do I mean by that?

The mansion was on fire. There was a giant hole in the ceiling, inside I could see Natsu surrounded by mounds of mercenarys. At least half looked like they were still standing, I wasn't sure nor did I want to find out if the others were merely unconscious or worse.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I heard him exclaim as bashed his fist against another mercenary's head.

I heard an audible crack as the man was slammed to the side.

I was leaning towards 'worse,' at this point. Was the emergency alert to help Natsu or the people he was beating up...

"Hm," Natsu blinked as he turned back towards me before his eyebrows shot up. "Zeres? What are you doing here?"

I frowned as I stared at him, "Thought you needed help-" I remarked before I had to quickly fly out of the way of a thrown knife.

I twitched as I stared at the offending attacker. "Really?"

Before the man could reply, Natsu knocked him down on the floor. Hard.

"Take it easy..." I frowned as I jumped down from the flying cloud. I didn't deactivate it. I couldn't risk not being able to bring it out with how far away Levy was, sure it could stay up and running but casting again could be an issue.

Natsu grinned, "You didn't need to come, we've got everything under control!" He gave me a thumbs up.

I really hope he didn't just jinx us. Wait, where was Happy and Lucy?

"Be careful... Words like that tend to make things go-"

As if on cue, the wall to the side suddenly exploded.

Natsu stiffened as he stared at the newest target, for in his hands was an unconscious Lucy and Happy.

I on the other was frozen on the spot as I stared at the mage that had shown up... What the hell was he doing here!?

"Shriyahahaha!" The duke suddenly showed up from behind the intruder. "Stupid girl thought she could stop me! Ha!"

I heard Natsu growl and immediately ran across to stop him from doing something stupid.

I didn't reach him in time.

I had to watch in open shock as Natsu was swatted aside, a long rod had suddenly appeared out of nowhere hitting him across the stomach, without a second thought.

I knew he was going to get back up... I simply doubted we'd be able to do anything.

Natsu wasn't ready for this person. It must've cost the duke a fortune to hire this particular mage.

For just ahead stood someone that wasn't supposed to show up until later on in the story.

 _Gajeel Redfox_ the Iron Dragon-slayer.

...

Gajeel Redfox... How the hell were we getting out of this?

"Ha! These are the so called-" Gajeel threw both Happy and Lucy to the floor as he started monologuing... I shook my head and quickly placed myself, Natsu, Lucy and Happy into an Empty ID.

I grit my teeth at the sudden two prompts.

 **-Error target unconscious-** x2

An annoying limitation to have at the moment. I turned back to Gajeel and found him blinking owlishly at my and Natsu's disappearance, his head turned from left right.

Natsu got off the ground with a yell, he looked like someone had stolen his food.

I looked down at the ground despondently. We were so screwed. Gajeel's sudden movements caught me by surprise, he'd clapped his hands together, a manic grin on his face.

Natsu quickly got into a guard stance while I braced myself.

"Hiding like cowards won't help you from this!"

My eyes widened as I watched him take a large breath in, his mouth actually comically widening.

" **Iron Dragon's Roar!"**

When the first wave of the attack simply passed through me with no effect, I relaxed my posture. My eyes downcast as I slowly turned around to stare at what Gajeel had done.

I had to grab my mouth as my stomach lurched.

I threw up anyway.

Dismembered mercenary's filled my vision. Blood sprayed everywhere... He'd utterly ripped them apart. The entire mansion had practically shuddered as the attack filled the grand hall.

"Gah! Be careful will you!" I heard the Duke bellow out. He'd actually been speaking for some time. I simply couldn't care if I was honest. He'd been rambling on and on about his greatness and genius.

"Weak," I heard Gajeel mutter behind my back. I turned with a glare only to find him staring right at me. Or where I supposedly was.

I assumed my breakfast hadn't in fact made it into the ID.

And yet, as I stared at him... He was shaking slightly, his eyes marginally widened. There was a frown on his face. That... That wasn't a good thing because for a second I swore he looked panicked himself-

"Fire dragon's Iron fist!" I suddenly heard Natsu bellow.

I turned in a panic at the idiot. "Don't-"

His fist landed on Gajeel's face, the magic surrounding it fizzled out. It was the equivalent of a pat to the confused Iron Dragon-slayer... This hadn't been what he'd expected at all.

Natsu blinked wide-eyed as he quickly jumped back.

"Holy shit he's stronger then Erza!"

I stared at Natsu for a few moments before letting out a long sigh.

"Stop hiding goddamit!" Gajeel twitched.

"This is my power's fault-" I tried to explain to Natsu before an idea occurred to me.

"What? Get rid of it then!" Natsu suddenly bellowed.

"Attack again!" I yelled back as I quickly jumped back into the flying cloud.

Natsu furrowed his brows as he turned back to Gajeel.

"Just trust me!" I added on, breathing a sigh in relief as he nodded and got ready for another move.

To Gajeel's credit he suddenly stiffened on instinct.

"Iron Dragon's Fist!" And just before the hit landed, I got rid of the ID.

The iron fist crashed against the Iron slayer's face sending him straight through the wall.

I quickly flew towards the three of them, "Natsu! The duke!"

The duke in question let out a sudden cry out for help as Natsu loomed over him with a wide grin on his face.

The moment I saw him crash into the wall unconscious I dropped down beside him.

"Loot!" A prompt quickly appeared showing far too much information. "Celestial keys!" I added on and grinned when I got another prompt out of my inventory.

"What'd you do?" I heard Natsu question beside me, his eyes stuck on the magical screens.

"Got Lucy a gift," I grinned. For that brief moment I thought things would go well...

"Iron Dragon shards!"

I'll swear up and down that at that moment, things slowed down. I turned just in time to see Gajeel, his hand outstretched, fingers pointed directly at me.

"Empty-" I started, only to suddenly find myself flying back as the sudden shards hit.

I crashed against the wall, my body riddled with iron nails.

-700 damage- I stared wide eyed at the prompt, coughing up blood.

"Zeres!" I heard Natsu's panicked yell before turning with another angry kick at the Iron Dragon-slayer.

"S-Stats..." I barely uttered as I watched Natsu get knocked back, Gajeel an irritated expression on his face.

My eyes quickly landed on my health... It was at 50 and steadily dropping.

"Shit!" I winced as I tried to move. This was bad... This was very bad. My health wouldn't stop declining. My eyes wide as I stared at the number reach the single digits...

And then it happened.

 **-+1-**

I'd levelled up, a white glow surrounding me as I was cleared of any rebuffs and my stats went back up to full.

I breathed rapidly. I had to gulp down a few times as I turned around wide-eyed. My body was moving smoothly.

"Quests!" I grinned as I saw the last request had finally completed.

God bless that Blue-haired Midget.

I turned back in time to see Natsu get thrown off towards me. Gajeel's eyes wide as he took in my recovered position.

"What the hell?"

"Empty ID!" I quickly threw Natsu and I into safety.

"Zeres, you're back up!" He looked at me surprised.

"Did you get the book?" I suddenly questioned. He blinked before nodding. "I found it in the dukes pocket..."

I nodded. "Then the job is finished, take Lucy and Happy and get out of here!"

"But..." His eyes turned back to Gajeel.

"Leave that to me!" I stared back at him determined.

"Lucy and Happy need to get to Safety," I added on. The words seemed to snap something in place as he nodded back grimly.

"And you?" He demanded in return.

I nodded weakly. "Don't worry, I'll be right behind you. Just don't turn around or were screwed." I quickly invited him into the party, his eyes widened for a moment before he grinned and accepted. Apparently he needed no explanation whatsoever.

He was level 67 by the way. I wasn't sure if I should be shocked or not.

"Are you done planning?" I heard Gajeel suddenly bellow out, "Nothing you do will be enough," He promised with a grin. He knew we couldn't leave without Lucy and Happy.

Now, you might be wondering why I am so confident regarding this.

Simple, when I reached level 5, I received two new skills. Or one new skill and another upgraded.

I can create Blank ID's with a time distortion. Depending on what I wanted I could speed up time in this dimension or the next. though at the moment it wasn't that powerful. A mere 2 to 1 boost.

The new skill I received... Shadowstep. I could teleport to any party member within a certain distance. The further away, the more it cost. Downside to it? I couldn't do it more then once a day.

I called the still active Nimbus towards me, turned towards Natsu and nodded.

He braced himself.

I deactivated the ID.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at us, "No surprise attacks?"

"5." I couldn't activate another ID until at least 5 seconds have passed before my last attempt.

He narrowed his eyes.

"4."

Natsu got into a running posture.

"3."

Gajeel switched glances between us before getting into a defensive position.

"2."

"What are you-"

"1. Blank ID create 1:2!"

I threw both myself and the Iron-Slayer into the blank world. He stared around confused.

"What the hell-"

I took his confusion as a blessing and jumped onto my Nimbus and flew the hell away from him!

"Y-you coward! Get back here!" He actually looked offended. He probably thought it was going to be a one on one.

I forced the Nimbus to go as fast possible, surprised to see it rapidly level up.

I turned back in an attempt to see how much ground I'd covered only to see a fist crash into my face knocking me off the flying cloud.

 **-400 damage-** What the hell!? How strong was this guy!?

I got up with a groan.

"You're either brave or suicidal,"

"I think stupid's a good contender aswell," I groaned.

He snorted, he actually snorted. Was this guy having fun with all this!?

"I'd say suicidal is better,"

"What sort of guy plans to be suicidal?"

"What sort of guy makes it his plan B?"

"You almost killed me!"

"I should get back to doing that actually," He had an evil grin on his face.

Why hadn't he attacked me yet-

He didn't know if he could escape this place or not...

"Go ahead, you'll be stuck here for eternity so my job's done."

He twitched slightly, the easy smile on his face gone.

I felt a shudder go down my back at the look as he carefully looked around.

When his eyes landed back on me he glared. "So be it,"

This fucker was determined.

"W-wait!" I put my hands up.

"What!?" He snapped.

"5-5 minutes! 5 minutes and I'll let us both out!"

Something flashed through his eyes at that. "I have a job to do, that's too long,"

"Since when do you listen to what people tell you to do? You a fox or a dog?"

He blinked at me before chuckling. "It's good pay,"

"Rob him blind for all I care, you can blame it on me,"

He seemed to consider it. "3 minutes left," The dangerous tone was back.

I nodded weakly.

"Why Fairy Tail?"

I blinked at the sudden question.

"Honestly, I ain't got no fucking idea anymore."

He grunted before proceeding to take a seat, crosslegged, his eyes briefly landed behind me on my Nimbus.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I made it,"

"What magic do you use?"

"I'd be stupid to tell you,"

"I am sparing you,"

"Do you like killing?" I fired back.

"If I have to,"

The mood turned somber at that.

"What did he hire you for?"

"He didn't specify, he mentioned Fairy Tail and my _master_ sent me running" He spat the word out. Was this a matter of pride?

Was that why he wasn't taking it seriously? Because he hadn't been given an explicit order? Or because he thought it all a waste of time? What had motivated Gajeel in the manga? Was it Natsu's status as a Dragon-slayer? I really regretted not keeping up with the story...

Or maybe he was insulted... Having to do what he probably considered some grunts work... Other then a surprise hit and there we hadn't really given him a challenge...

"Time's up," He quickly stood and glared.

I nodded slowly and broke the dimension. I really hoped Natsu hadn't changed his mind.

When neither of the other Fairy Tail members appeared in sight I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, how do you expect to get away from me now?" Gajeel had an evil grin on his face once again behind me.

I placed a smile on my face as I turned. "Shadowstep: Natsu," I saw surprise fill his face as the world quickly changed around me.

I found myself outside in the middle of the road, Natsu and co ahead of me. He had evidently woken up the other two.

"Zeres!" He grinned at me.

I made to grin back before suddenly falling on the floor.

I think I am out of mana... How the hell had Natsu covered so much distance in 10 minutes?

At least the sky hadn't split this time...

...

'Splash!'

I blinked my eyes open in a panic, only to find myself back in the Guild, a cross Levy stood in front of me. On the side I could see Jet and Droy... Talking with Macao? And the guy Macao's always with.

I was surprised to see a metal? Cybernetic? Arm on the blue haired mage.

"Explain yourself!"

 **-+3-** I blinked at the prompt. I opened up quests and was surprised to find the emergency alert had been worth 2000 exp points...

"Where's my cut?" I suddenly questioned back with a grin.

Levy twitched at me before she sighed. "Natsu told me what happened."

"Hmm," I hummed along.

She twitched. "Don't do that again."

"Sure, what'd the newspapers say about the mess?"

She blanched at the question.

"Stop that and I'll consider it," I grinned.

"I can't control other guilds!" She yelled back frustrated.

Other guilds? What had Gajeel done?

"What happened?"

"The entire mansion had burnt down..."

I turned to stare at Natsu, he was a few tables away talking with Lucy and Happy, I was amused to hear Levy snort at the look.

"Someone had stolen a good 10 million worth of Jewels!" She added on

I whistled at the words, Gajeel didn't fuck around. "The duke?"

Levy turned a little red at the question...

"They found him stripped of any and all belongings and stuck in an iron cage..."

Wow... Remember not to insult Gajeel... Oh shit... I stared at the girl in front of me, slowly turning towards Jet and Droy... Wouldn't he be tasked to...

And why hadn't the papers mentioned the mercenary groups? Or was this just the early edition? Just to get out as much info as quick as possible... I didn't really want to know the total body count...

"Zeres? Earth to Zeres!" Huh, so that was a phrase here.

"Sorry, just thinking about something..."

"What?" she questioned bemused.

"I am level 8," I deflected quickly. how the hell do you tell your teammate she was going to get tortured at some point?

Her eyes widened, "Already?"

...

It was a moment after Levy had left before Lucy had made her way over.

"So..." Lucy started quickly grabbing my hands... "I heard you had a gift for me?" her eyes literally sparkled at me. She leaned in a little too close for comfort.

Was she actually...

I snorted.

She actually looked flustered now.

"Yea, I do actually," I chuckled as I moved my hands.

Happy and Natsu barely containing their laughter in the background.

I opened up the inventory and was amused to see her lean back in surprise. I took out the key to the maiden and dropped it in her hand with a wink.

"Have fun,"

Her eyes went wide at the Celestial key before she promptly grabbed me into a hug, a shrill voice escaping her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Levy turned at the sudden exclamation with a confused expression on her face.

"Natsu! I said you can't have that one stop being greedy!" She suddenly yelled off towards the laughing Salamander.

...

After Lucy left back to most likely hit Natsu. Jet and the group he'd been with suddenly showed up. His arm going over my shoulder.

What was going on-

"So you know your ability... There's a dor-"

"No." I quickly deadpanned.

"Dude! Think of all the-" Macao suddenly leaned in.

"No."

Jet slumped over as he let go, his head laid on his hands as he whistled mournfully... And then someone else showed up out of nowhere.

I blinked as I stared at Loke? I think that was his name.

The zodiac leader was for once not with his posse of girls as he put an arm around my shoulder.

"How much?" He deadpanned.

I sweatdropped... What was this? The Pervert's association? I briefly glimpsed Mirajane walking towards us, a serene smile on her face. Behind her, Levy gave me two peace signs.

I snorted.

"See, I think we could have a really good partnership..." He stopped and stared at me. "Mirajane's right behind me isn't she?"

I nodded.

The guy gulped as he turned back to the woman.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversations?" She stared as she laid a hand on the zodiac leaders shoulder, her eyes briefly glancing towards each member.

"I ain't got nothing to do with this," I shrugged as I got up.

"And were all glad for it," Mirajane remarked back with a smile before turning back down towards Loke.

It was this moment that I finally understood, this world wasn't going to stop throwing curveballs at me.

As Mirajane's false smile cracked, as she looked about to reprimand this 'association'.

A magical circle appeared above her as her power suddenly filled the room.

It took a moment before Mirajane's eyes snapped open in surprise... Her power quickly containing itself...

I couldn't help the stare, as did most of the other members...

That was her magical ability wasn't it? Had she been just about to transform into her satan form? I thought she couldn't use it because of her trauma...

Trauma... The manga made it seem like as if her power suddenly went dormant after it... But trauma wasn't something that would keep a demon at bay... If anything it'd... Strengthen the demons inside...

Mirajane quickly let go as she stared at her hands in surprise and shock.

As everyone stared at the surprised S class mage, one pair of eyes focused on towards another.

I failed to notice the Master's eyes on me.


	5. Ch4 The Shinigami's lullaby I

"Zeres," I heard Mirajane call my name out.

I blinked as I turned my attention back to her, she'd been in the middle of drawing something in mid-air. I wasn't sure why, but, I felt like something was off.

Mirajane had called me up after speaking with Lucy. Something about explaining how the mage guild system worked with the government or what-not. She'd had to stop halfway through one explanation one to many times. Mostly because I kept on getting distracted but every now and then she'd lose a bit of control and a magical circle would suddenly appear on her hand. It was somewhat ominous.

I could see Makarov in the background gazing at me with a strange look on his face. I kept avoiding said gaze.

Have I do something wrong?

Levy and the others had yet to show up so I found myself conversing with just about anyone who was interested in my ability's use.

I'd gotten a few recruitment offers, though mostl from characters I hadn't recognised.

Mostly at any rate, one of them had after all been from Cana.

Apparently she thought the ability to randomly disappear was useful for her drinking.

I had to shut them all down of course. Levy probably wouldn't ever let it go if I suddenly switched teams and following the previous task I basically owed her. Quite a bit. Without that level up I would've been screwed, if not dead.

Just as I was about to thank Mirajane for all the effort she seemed to be putting in to pretend she was okay, I heard something that made me shudder.

"Erza's coming back!" Loke suddenly shouted...

What?

The master was still here... I turned to stare at Makarov before flinching and quickly turning back. The man hadn't batted an eye, his gaze fully focused on me.

In the background I could see Natsu and the others panicking about the monstrous woman's so called arrival.

Why was Makarov still here though? Didn't he have a meeting to worry about?  
Was it because of Mirajane? Or had he heard of Erza's arrival and as a responsible master he decided to stay behind? Or was it because of me... But I couldn't think of anything that would've gotten his attention... Besides the whole peeping thing...

I really hoped that wasn't why...

"Master! I am glad you're here!" I heard a new voice enter the hall. I turned to stare at the red-haired woman owlishly.

The massive horn been carried over her shoulder was the second thing that came into view...

"Observe,"

 **-Demon's Horn (***)-**

Well that wasn't all that helpful...

"I wish you would be a little stricter with the guild, I have gotten far too many complaints about our members on my way back!" She started as she glared at everyone around here.

Even Makarov looked ill-at-ease at the S-class woman's words.

She then went off on a rant on all the things the guild members did.

You know, I think I am going to like her, she even brought up the fake salamander guy with Natsu though he just shrugged it off. Apparently he didn't remember-

"Zeres! You're the new recruit?" Her attention suddenly turned to me.

I haven't done anything yet...

She held a newspaper clipping in front of my face.

"Is this true?"

-Fairy Tail recruit robs the Noble Duke-

Gajeel you asshole. He actually did pin it on me.

I quickly shook my head. "It was the guy Natsu and I fought!"

"Hmm..." She narrowed her eyes slightly, not even bothering to question Natsu who kept a clear gap between us.

"Okay! We wouldn't want to be known as robbers!" She smiled at me.

I sweatdropped... Way too trusting...

She then turned to Makarov.

"I require Natsu's and Gray's help!" Was everything she said supposed to sound forceful?

For that matter, wouldn't Mirajane be the better help, considering she had access... Then again, she looked terrified of that particular fact... When I stared at the girl in question she was shaking slightly. A troubled expression on her face.

Wow... She was actually a rather kind person. The fact Erza needed help meant something bad was going down, which I knew off of course but still. Even with her reluctance to use her magic, she was still considering it. Just to help out Erza.

"Very well, under one condition however." I suddenly heard the master's voice.

I turned back, I was somewhat curious on what he'd say, this definitely hadn't occurred in the manga. Could the master already know what was going on?

"Take Zeres with you, he might have a few insights into what you're looking for,"

"What?" I suddenly blurted out as I stared at Makarov. Where the hell did that come from? How the hell did he know about that...

"That's all," Makarov shrugged as he turned away, "I have a meeting to show up late to then," the man chuckled.

Erza frowned at him, "Master, you really shouldn't be showing up late, it's bad for our image."

He waved her off before quickly departing the hall.

Erza turned to me. "We leave in 5 minutes."

I turned towards Mirajane. "Am I allowed to refuse?"

Mirajane shook her head. "I'll let Levy know it wasn't your fault."

I sighed and asked her for a few more servings of food to take with me.

She tilted her head slightly before agreeing to my somewhat strange request.

...

"You two are causing too much trouble!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed at Gray and Natsu.

I snorted, "I wouldn't bother, at least they're not actually fighting."

Lucy turned to me before sighing. "This isn't what I thought it'd be like..."

"You can say that again..."

"By the way... I was wondering..."

"Hmm?" I turned back to Lucy.

"I mean... How did you know the duke had this?" She remarked taking out her latest celestial key.

"My ability told me," I shrugged.

"Oh..." She remarked with a frown.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "What's up with you?"

"I just... These keys are super expensive you know and you jus-"

"They are?" I blinked.

Of course they were... The thought never even occurred to me. But still, Lucy probably couldn't afford that so it didn't really matter... Honestly, I knew canon was probably long gone with Gajeel evidently showing up but I guess it never occurred to me to not give the key to Lucy. Wasn't that supposed to be her thing? To collect all the keys... It'd feel weird if I actively tried to prevent that in a way. Besides we'd probably need her to use it anyway. Scratch that, we definitely needed her to use.

"Don't worry about it-" I decided to say, it was too late now anyway.

"Lucy? Why are you here anyway?" Gray suddenly questioned.

Good question, Erza hadn't forced her to show up.

"Mirajane asked me to come along,"

Was that what happened in the canon as well? I wasn't sure...

The two powerhouses seemed to accept the answer as they suddenly got back into arguing with each other.

"Zeres?" I suddenly heard Happy call out.

I turned towards the cat, bemused.

"In the last job... Did Natsu eat any fire?"

I blinked at the question before shaking my head. "Why?"

The cat sighed in relief. "Aye sir!"

What? What was wrong with him? That wasn't an answer... He just flew away...

"Ah! Erza! Over here!" Lucy suddenly yelled off, quickly calming down the small argument before it escalated any further. Then she started laughing at the quick change in nature. Even I found a smile coming on, it really was funny to see happen.

Then they promptly insulted her again, Gray directly and Natsu just questioning her why she'd decided to follow them again.

"Sorry, did I make you wait?" Erza's voice suddenly joined in... Just behind her was a practical mountain of luggage... "You were at the guild yesterday," She suddenly turned to Lucy.

"I am one of the new members, Mirajane asked me to accompany you, I'll try to be useful!"

"I am Erza... Nice to meet you. Ah yes, you were mentioned quite a few times yesterday."

"Really?" Lucy suddenly questioned surprised and a tad eager.

"Yes, I heard you've managed to get knocked unconscious two jobs in a row,"

"That's nothing to be happy about!" Lucy suddenly remarked despondent.

Erza nodded sagely at the words, "Yes, I know exactly how you feel..." She remarked wistfully.

I seriously doubted that.

"This mission could be risky, do be careful!" Erza suddenly stated sharply as she stared at both of us.

"I didn't have a choice..." I had to point out.

"Yes, I'll speak to you later, I was told you had information I could use."

I gulped.

"Erza!" Natsu suddenly yelled off. When the woman turned towards him, he held out one finger. "I'll agree under one condition!"

"Condition?" Erza raised an eyebrow while Gray froze in the background, low whispers of idiot could be heard from him. "Say it!" She then demanded.

"When we return, fight me!"

"He's going to get his ass kicked," I remarked from my side.

Gray and Happy nodded their heads vehemently at the words, Natsu looked like he hadn't heard me at all. Erza simply chuckled before agreeing.

"All right! I am all fired up!"

Give it a few moments...

...

Annnnd he's travel sick.

I winced as Erza punched him in her attempt to make him feel better.

I turned towards Gray.

"If my life is ever in danger and Erza's nearby, please just end it,"

Gray snorted before shivering as Erza turned towards us.

"Do not say such things Zeres," She remarked and before she could add anything further, Lucy questioned the rest on their magic.

"Erza's magic is beautiful, there's always so much blood when she uses it!" Happy answered cheerfully.

And that was in the manga... After seeing what happened with Gajeel... God, that didn't paint a pretty picture. I turned back to see Gray extend both hands out. His Ice magic, even now still looked rather cool. He was always one of my favoured characters out of Fairy Tail. Mostly because of his power though.

"No wonder you two don't get along..." Lucy snorted. "What about you Zeres?"

I raised an eyebrow at that, "I don't know what to tell you." ... "Inventory," I remarked a moment later, the prompt suddenly appearing in front of me. Surprising Erza and Gray.

"Is that Archive?" Erza suddenly questioned.

I shrugged, I had no idea what that was, or couldn't remember what it was at any rate. I quickly took out five plates of food and placed them on the table.

"Ohh!" Gray suddenly remarked, surprised.

"That is rather useful, I can see why Master said to bring you."

Wait, wasn't it because of my supposed information?

Lucy's stomach growled causing the others, beside Erza and Natsu, to start laughing.

"Dig in," I shrugged as I started going through my own plate.

"No fair..." Happy remarked from Natsu's side.

I took out a fish and threw it to him. Mira did a wonderful job of preparing their favourites. Even Natsu seemed to momentarily wake up out of his stupor to eat.

Erza gave her thanks before going through her own plate.

...

Eventually she did start talking about why she'd needed everyone's help. I listened vaguely as she said what I assumed was word for word from the manga.

Even with the mention of Lullaby I kept quiet. When she mentioned Erigor however, that's when my attention snapped towards her, in case there was something I'd forgotten about.

Shinigami Erigor... A literal mage assassin... He was the one thing I was dreading out of all of this... That and Lullaby... I wasn't sure how dangerous it'd really be... She explained what she could in regards to him and his guild and how it was considered a dark one.

She then turned towards me.

"Master said you had information to give me?"

I felt like this was an important moment, whatever I said now could and would define how the rest of this went out... I sighed.

"I do." I remarked, earning surprised expressions out of everyone but Erza.

"Go on." Erza urged me along, a small smile on her face.

"Lullaby is a demon sealed into a flute... From... The book of Zeref."

I gulped down as everyone took in the words and, of course, the resemblance to my name. None said a word however, they instead waited for Erza.

"Should I be worried about your name?"

I was honestly surprised by the question, I smiled at her and pointed to the guild's mark on my neck.

She nodded in return, a graceful smile on her face. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, anyone who hears it's song will die. And if it isn't used following it's unsealing... I think it'll turn into a demon?"

"Think?" Erza questioned.

"Sorry, it's a little hazy," I turned back up, "Don't ask me why I know, I don't have a reasonable answer to give you."

The silence was palpable, "You're more then welcome to try, when you're comfortable that is," Erza smiled again as she stood up. "Come on, we've arrived."

"Ah, there was another thing..." I remarked quickly gaining her attention.

"What is it?" Erza questioned quickly.

"Let's wait until the next stop..."

Erza frowned, "This is our stop Zeres..."

I simply stared at her, "Just trust me,"

Kageyama was in for a surprise.

She held the gaze for another second before she nodded and settled back down.

Beside me I could literally feel Gray shivering, Happy had a somewhat awed look on his face.

Oh right, I practically defied Erza.

Neat.

"Empty ID," I suddenly cast off, covering everyone but Natsu.

...

-In another compartment in the same train-

Kageyama twitched as he slumped over, his head landing on the table in front of him. What was he doing here again?

It took a moment before he grasped hold of his memories, breathing rapidly in the process. Erigor... Eisanwald... Lullaby?

Right he had to unseal it... No... He's already unsealed it hasn't he? So what now-

He jerked to the side as he felt himself momentarily suffocate. The attacks wouldn't stop... Ever since he'd lifted that seal... There had been trap set for any that dared to attempt to break through it... A strange presence had filled-

"Gah!" He yelled off as he grabbed his head in pain. What the hell was happening to him? He could feel the shadows beneath him ripple. He banged his head onto the table, a trickle of blood slowly forming. At least the pain seemed to clear his thoughts...

He had to get Lullaby to Erigor... His job would finish there... After that he could finally-

He leaped back in surprise as he watched several people show up out of thin air. His eyes blinked rapidly between them, the voice in his head slowly grew louder. His twitching rapidly increased as he tried and failed to take a good look at the newcomers.

"Kage-" He could barely make out the words of the one in armour. He focused his attention on her. She had a sword pointed at him.

"You will lead us to Erigor!" He finally managed to make out the words.

"Bitch! What do you think I am trying to do!" He yelled back. Before he felt his neck stiffen at the sudden movements, the air around suddenly felt suffocating once again. The shadows beneath him barely under control.

The woman seemed to take a step back at his actions.

His head tilted an unhealthy level as he stared at them with barely restrained fury...

"The flute should be in the bag," He heard another one of them speak.

He had to force his head straight in an attempt to take a look at the others... There were four of them... Blonde... The bitch in armor and... Two males? It was one of the males that had spoken... The flute? What did they want with it. His vision suddenly focused as he stared at them.

"Who are you!?" He managed to rasp out, the shadows beneath him grew and ripped through the table. The action startled all four of them as they jumped back a space.

"Erza..." The same one from before spoke up as he took a step back... The fear in his eyes seemed to momentarily soothe him.

"Fairy Tail! And were here to stop your insidious plot!"

What? She was going to stop him... Stop him from reaching Erigor and fulfilling his job... Erigor would kill him for sure... The man had changed dramatically... He wouldn't hesitate...

"Erza! We need to leave! Now!" The same voice spoke up again.

But the woman didn't budge. "Hand over the flute."

His pupils narrowed... They were going to take it away... Away from him... Away from Erigor... They were trying to get him killed...

The words snapped something inside as Kageyama roared, shadows stretched out piercing through windows, chairs and the floor.

" **You will not have it!"** A demonic voice suddenly took over as he grabbed firm hold of the flute in his jacket. He stood, slumped over, his head held up, tilted to the side as he stared at them. He raised an arm to the side, unflinching as it mutated into a massive demonic arm. Spikes protruded the Tree-trunk looking limb. He pulled the shadows into a small ball and slammed it into the floor.

The train itself shook hard at the sudden spell. Passengers, objects and mages alike stumbled over hard. Cracked machinery soon gave away to flames.

It wasn't long before the screams started.

He turned to the side, the massive demonic arm gathering energy before quickly blasting it at the wall, ripping through it with ease.

He jumped out, his shadow materialising as it quickly took on the form of skull-like wings.


	6. Ch5 The Shinigami's Lullaby II

I watched absentmindedly as Rune Knights filled the now immovable train. The sudden attack by Kageyama had practically been an earthquake with the way it had damaged it.

I grit my teeth. I should've been more careful... I knew instinctively that Lullaby would've been a far more dangerous item in this world and yet I hadn't expected such a reaction... Kageyama... What on earth had happened to him? Had Lullaby possessed him? Or had his own power backfired against him thanks to his close proximity to the cursed flute?

I hadn't expected him to turn in to _that._ "Damn it!" I'd actually thought I could end this without even having to deal with Erigor, that perhaps capturing Kageyama with the flute would've been enough...

I turned towards the others, I could see Lucy and Happy attempting to wake Natsu out of his stupor, Gray was on the side just staring at them, his mind no doubt elsewhere.

Erza was busy preparing our next form of travel, it seemed the magical four-wheeler had some sort of magic protecting it from damage. I was glad for that, getting stranded here would've been a major setback. Not that we hadn't already gotten one with Kageyama getting away the way he did.

As soon as the woman was done she turned towards me and started making her way. I could see Gray do the same behind her.

I gulped as I watched her reach me, I was in for an earful for that disaster...

Then she bowed and apologised, completely throwing me for a loop.

"What?" I blinked bemused.

She raised her head back, "Master told me to heed your counsel, I should've listened when you warned me to retreat."

"Huh?" What? This whole mess was my fault, if we'd gotten off earlier then Kageyama wouldn't have had a reason to suddenly go berserk the way he did.

"It seems pushing Kageyama the way I did brought nought but destruction," She sighed.

Then she crossed her arms, "I do not know where to go from here and I will not make the same mistake twice."

Where was she going with this?

"Do you have a plan in mindful of what's to come? You seem to have a clue as to what's going, I'll follow your lead from here,"

I frowned. "Following my lead is exactly what got us here..."

She shook her head, "What occurred was my responsibility alone, you gave me valuable information and a good chance to end it quickly... It was my rash decisions that led to the things it did." She levelled her gaze with me. "Do you have any idea what they intend to do?"

Gray crossed his arms in the background, a surprised look on his face. I supposed it wasn't every day he heard Erza admit so much so easily.

"I do... He intends to go after the Masters,"

Erza's eyes narrowed before she quickly composed herself. "Anything else?"

I nodded... "I am not entirely sure of the specifics but... He most likely knows we're coming after him, his likely plan is to trap us at the second to last station before... Where was the regular meeting?"

"Clovis," Eraz answered promptly before nodding again after taking in the information. "Those are a lot of ifs," She added on.

"I hadn't expected Lullaby to react the way it did... At this point, I can't be too sure."

Erza nodded, "Do you have a plan?"

Did I? In a way, I sort of had one... But again it relied on Erigor doing what he did in canon... But considering there was nothing else to work on...

"Give me a moment," I sighed as I walked past her towards the magical vehicle. I knew I couldn't let her drive it, we needed her strength at full if we were going to have any chance at winning.

The others had been surprisingly quiet, though given Natsu was the one that usually raised the volume, it made sense. The pink-haired hero was barely able to stand.

"Observe," I remarked staring at the vehicle.

 **-Magical Four-wheeler, travel requirements: Mana. Jewels-"** My eyes widened at the second option, I could use Jewels to operate it?

I turned back to Erza, "It's risky, I don't know what can set Erigor off and given Kageyama's current state, he'd need to be taken care off as well,"

Erza agreed, "If Erigor intends to trap us then he's likely to wait for us to arrive... If we don't show up then he might just continue on with his plan... We could intercept him at Clovis."

I quickly shook my head, "He'll wait," I was certain of that, "And if we don't show... He'll try to draw us out..."

I left the meaning of the words up in the air. I could see Gray's eyes darken, "The train station you mean?" He asked through grit teeth.

I nodded, "Thousands of people could die in his attempt to force us there..."

"Do you have a plan?" Erza questioned me again.

"I do." I quickly jumped into the driver's seat on the four-wheeler.

Erza raised an eyebrow at me, "I do not believe you have enough stamina to hold it for long,"

"Not using stamina," I remarked as I quickly strapped the chord on, when the prompts came up, I chose Jewels for the energy source.

Erza quickly turned towards the others at my answer as she 'ushered' them in. I could see Natsu's face pale. Erza herself took a seat on top of the vehicle while Gray was forced inside with Natsu and Lucy.

"Your plan?" She questioned as I started the ride, sighing wistfully at the quickly depleting Jewels.

"Give me a moment," I remarked as I opened up the stats screen. I didn't see the look on her face though I imagine she was confused.

I stared at all the stat points I'd managed to accumulate and put them all into Dexterity. 41 was the total value. That brought my speed up to 51 mph from the previous 11. I was going to have to create a skill to boost it further.

The four-wheeler quickly sped up after that.

I am pretty sure Lucy just bumped her head onto the roof, while Erza somehow hadn't even flinched at the sudden increase in speed.

"How far away is Clovis from..."

"Oshibana station," She added on helpfully before looking thoughtful for a moment. "About a mile, why?"

That was... Fine enough I supposed. "I need you to hold a point about 1000 metres down the length of the track to Clovis,"

I was pretty sure her eyes widened at the prompt, "If Erigor is at Oshibana, It's best I go there myself, I do not think any of you are ready to deal with a mage of his calibre... Not to mention Kageyama." She remarked with a frown.

I nodded, "We're not, but like I said, Erigor doesn't intend to waste time, as soon as we show up he intends to trap us in a wall of wind, a wall Lucy could get through with her new Celestial spirit. Once Erigor has the trap set, he'll make his way towards Clovis through flight. You'll meet him on the way and take him down."

"I see... And Kageyama?"

"I'll transport him to you,"

"Transport?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Remember the Party invitations? I could teleport towards your location, any further than 1000 metres and I'd run out of most of my mana,"

"Yes... Natsu and Gray should be able to handle the rest of the guild without much issue and if what you said about Lucy's new spirit is true... What about you?" She suddenly questioned, "I do not think it wise for you to stay too close to either of us during my fight with Kageyama,"

"After I send him over to you, I'll sprint back and stall Erigor for as long as I can, it should give you enough time to take care of Kageyama,"

"Ah, I see, so that's why you input all your points into Dexterity,"

I blinked at the words as I turned back to her, accidentally causing the vehicle to bump along the roads.

"Mirajane told me the basics regarding your magic,"

"I see... Can you handle both then?"

"I will have to," Erza answered. "Don't die," She added on.

"I don't plan to."

But then again, when have things ever gone according to plan?

...

When we reached the station, I breathed a sigh of relief at the lack of destruction. Though the cost hadn't been fun... It had cost me almost 40000 jewels... Still, so far at least everything seemed to follow the canon storyline, I was honestly surprised Kageyama hadn't actually caused much damage himself...

Erza split off from us at that point as she disappeared in a burst of speed.

I turned to Gray, "It'll take some time before Natsu's back in action, can you hold the other's off until then?"

"I won't even need his help," He grinned.

I would've doubted him if I hadn't seen his level.

80\. Gray was level 80. I'd been somewhat shocked to see him so much higher then Natsu. I'd thought them equal. Though in all fairness fire had a major advantage over ice and top it off, Natsu had been a dragonslayer. That seemed enough to even the gap between them but still... 80...

It still didn't compare to Erza's **237**.

Lucy was surprisingly enough at 41, though whether her level was based off the stellar spirits in her possession I wasn't sure.

I shook my head off the thoughts, "We'll wait a few moments to give Erza enough time to reach her position... Then I'll go in first,"

Gray nodded, I'd told him the gist of the plan, he agreed with it though he considered it too risky to stall Erigor. He'd offered to do it himself until I'd explained the effects behind Blank ID.

It was a lot more efficient for me to do it.

I breathed in and cast off Empty ID on myself.

...

I sighed in relief once again when I found Erigor and his cronies laid out in the hall, with the leader flying in mid-air, a bored look on his face. The rest were spread out around. I couldn't see Kageyama, he was likely hiding in his shadows. In Erigor's right hand was the cursed flute.

I took my position in the middle and waited for the others to slowly enter the hall.

I was honestly glad to see Erigor start monologuing the moment Gray, a woozy Natsu and tired Lucy finally entered. The shinigami seemed to love making a good spectacle of things.

Just as Gray brought his hands out in an attempt to use his ice magic. Erigor grinned.

"Kageyamaaa." His voice slowly turned into a haunting whisper.

A few feet ahead of Gray, I could see a massive shadow fill the grounds. Slowly but surely a demon rose from it.

Kageyama's arm was still mutated, on his back lay spider-like legs made of shadows, his feet alone had also mutated, His other arm, while not as big, had taken a demonic look as well.

Erigor's manic grin had widened, "Oh was I surprised to see him come back an improvement!" The words quickly sent the rest of the hall into laughter.

It did the opposite for us, Natsu quickly sobered up after that as his eyes widened. Lucy had her hand over mouth while Gray simply narrowed his eyes.

"Empty ID," I broke through the mirror dimension, Erigor's eyes quickly snapped to me, wide.

I raced through towards Kageyama, the demon slowly turning towards me. The dexterity boost had helped my speed immensely.

"What are you-" Erigor started in a panic.

"Shadowstep: Erza." I remarked as I quickly grabbed onto the demon.

...

The two of us quickly landed onto the train tracks, Erza just ahead of us. I heard Kageyama growl but wasted no time as I started making my way back.

"Well done," I could just about make her words as I sprinted off.

I honestly started feeling bad for the demon as well as Kageyama.

On the run back, I started trying to focus mana at my feet with the intention to speed up. It took a few seconds to manage it but I quickly received a prompt to create a new skill.

I called it Accelerate, didn't exactly have time to be creative. Without wasting another second, I activated it and opened up the stats screen.

10% increase in speed while the cost was 1 mps. That's it?

 **-Level up-**

Already... I checked the new stat and was surprised to see it go up to 20% and the cost... 4 mps?

I had around 1000 metres to cover... At the speed I was going it would take about less then a minute...

 **-Level up-** There it was again... The first four levels always seemed to be the easiest...

30% increase... 9mps... I blinked... This was getting costly quickly...

I figured I had about 100 metres by the time I received another level up on it...

40%... 16mps...

When the station finally came into view. I realised my mistake.

I'd forgotten to put up another Empty ID.

Erigor had just finished putting up the wind wall when he'd turned towards me.

Only... He didn't attack straight away... No, he stared at me and slowly raised his head along the track...

When he turned back down, it was with a glare on his face. He didn't say a word as I stood there, speechless. Instead, he slowly flew forward towards me...

And then simply passed me along the track.

 _I should've let him go._

"Blank ID 1-2," I cast off throwing both of us in.

He stopped, didn't turn, merely raised his head.

"I hate you heroic types," He snarled as he slowly turned his head towards me. "You want to know why?"

I didn't say anything, if he was willing to stall himself he could take as much time as he wanted.

"You don't care about your own life... Always willing to throw it away at the smallest chance of fame!"

I gulped down as he aimed his scythe at me. I felt a shiver go down my spine as he smiled.

"And yet... Recently... I found myself in love with dealing with your type... It's a wondrous feeling... **Breaking** you that is,"

"What?" I couldn't help it as he lowered his scythe.

"I'll give you one chance. Kneel and remove this stupidity you call a shield."

"I can't do that,"

He grinned. "You know? I don't know how you found out what my plan was but I do so love to improvise..." There was a dark look on his eyes. "Don't worry, I won't kill you, well not directly... That's not near enough of a punishment for defying the god of death. No..."

I braced myself. What on earth was he planning? The only way I was letting him out of this was if Erza was ready and judging by her mana depleting, she was still fighting... That or if he decided to kill me...

He lowered his scythe. "I hope you remember this, if you survive that is. I never intended to kill off more than the masters. You changed my mind. All their lives are on your head."

"You really think I'll let you out now!?" I yelled off resolutely. Inside, however, I felt fear curl up... Who..? Who was he talking about? And then my eyes widened... I hadn't considered him using the flute on Erza... Or the others for that matter...

His smile disappeared, in its place a dark expression. He raised his scythe and activated a magical circle.

"Don't get cocky brat." He snarled.

He swung his scythe and shattered the entire dimension.

...

Erigor had ripped the pocket dimension apart with a single swing of his scythe. The side effect of having it broken through sheer force had left me on my knees, barely holding onto consciousness.

When I got a glimpse of him, however, I found a grin on the assassin's face. He never said a word. Instead, he soared up high into the sky, pulled the flute out and a magical circle showed up as he made to play it.

Indiscriminate mass murder... Just before the sound could reach me however I lost consciousness entirely, the last thing I saw was the sight of the magical circle expanding as it quickly filled up the sky.

...

 **Author notes: The next chapter will be an interlude from Erza and Gray's point of view and will cover what occurred from their view from the moment they got into the train up to and including whatever occurred during the SI's blackout. The chapter will finish from the SI's point of view once he reawakens.**


	7. Ch6 The Shinigami's Lullaby III

**Author notes: Compiling this in an order that made sense was a lot harder then I thought it'd be, when I first uploaded this chapter on the other site each POV was a separate chapter and so far easier to manage. Above whichever character pov it is should display at what point in time the section is referencing. If there's any confusion or any way this could've been compiled better, then please do let me know. The chapters following this should be a lot easier to deal with.**

 **...**

 ** _Present_**

-Erza-

Erza quickly got into a combat stance as she stared at Kageyama. The man was looking around bemused at his sudden appearance.

"What happened?" He was oddly calm compared to the train station.

"I suggest you surrender," Erza suddenly spoke up before narrowly dodging one of the spider legs on Kageyama's back.

"Can't do that I am afraid," Kageyama remarked as he slammed the demonic arm to the ground, his shadow increasing in size as it sped towards her.

She quickly jumped in an attempt to avoid the attack before she had to parry another blow as Kageyama suddenly appeared before her, his massive arm crashing against her blade's edge. She could see the man wince as it cut through his fist. The attack, however, did send her flying a few feet back, the moment she made to move she found herself unable to.

"What is-" She started before bracing herself as Kageyama pointed his arm at her, energy gathered in the centre of his palm.

She grit her teeth as she tried to move once again. The moment Kageyama blasted off the energy built up, she suddenly found her movements free again as she narrowly dodged the close ranged blast. It wasn't perfect by any means, having nicked her on her face. Though Kageyama's look of surprise said otherwise.

"I'll have to get closer," He snarled as he once again tried to forbid her movements-

Erza had suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed, appearing behind him.

Kageyama howled in pain at his now dismembered arm.

Erza once again pointed her sword at him. "Surrender!" Before she could even finish the word, her eyes widened shock as tendrils seeped out of the cut off limb, latching onto the howling shadow users shoulder.

"It's going to take a lot more then that!" He yelled off as he launched another wave of shadows towards her.

She sighed as she planted her sword onto the ground and jumped onto it's hilt in perfect balance.

Kageyamas eyes widened as his shadow failed to latch onto her.

"You can't control non-sentient objects can you?" She questioned.

Kageyama growled as he once again aimed his palm at her, energy gathering quickly.

He winced in pain however when he suddenly felt a knife sticking in the middle. It destabilised the energy gathered, resulting in a minor explosion.

Erza, stood still ontop of her hilt, her arm outstretched from the knife thrown.

"Damn you... **Damn you!** " He roared as shadows suddenly expanded in every direction.

Erza quickly summoned up another blade as she parried shadow after shadow, not once moving from her position.

Kageyama's expression turned worse at the sight as he manifested three balls of energy in another attempt to attack. All three resulted in Erza simply throwing off more knifes, destabilising and blowing up each one. Damaging and knocking him back in the process. He groaned as he made to get up, only to find a sword at his throat.

"Surrender." Erza commanded again.

Kageyama sat still for a moment before once again attempting to gather more energy only to suddenly feel a wave of pain as Erza stabbed through the giant arm, her sword puncturing the ground beneath it.

"I will not ask you again," She remarked solemnly. Erigor was likely to come anytime soon.

"I can't do that..." Kageyama sighed heavily.

Erza's grip on her sword faulted for a moment. "Why?"

"Because he will kill me,"

"You're guild mates are you not?" Erza narrowed her eyes.

A dark look overtook Kageyama's face. "There is nothing in this world that will stop him."

Erza took a few steps back, as she readied her blade. Though Kageyama refused to move from his position

"What did he do?" She questioned warily.

"His bounty went up last week you know... from three hundred thousand to 75 million."

Erza's eyes widened.

"Do you have any idea what sort of family would pay for that!? There's only one that could afford it!" Kageyama roared. "No one is safe from him! Absolutely no one!" Kageyama yelled as he finally stood on both feet, his arms outstretched in front of him. "You'll have to kill one of us tonight Scarlet!" He prepared to attack, before to his own shock he watched as the woman lowered her sword.

"Then I choose him," She replied.

Kageyama blinked, "What?"

"If I must kill someone tonight, then I choose Erigor." Erza reaffirmed her choice. "Stand down, unless you want to follow him."

Kageyama gulped as he stared at her.

"I will not miss," Erza warned him as she pointed her sword towards his head. "I don't believe you'll survive this one,"

"..." Kageyama stared ahead, "You'll kill him?"

"If I must,"

Kageyama's arms trembled, one hand gathered shadows and the other, malevolent looking energy. Erza's stance didn't change, her eyes practically saw through him. Just as he was about to fire, he let the energy gathered fizzle out as he lowered his arms to the side.

"I don't want to die... Is that too much to ask?"

Erza shook her head after a moment, "You won't,"

"You can't say that..."

"I promise you, you won't!" Erza repeated herself.

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" Natsu's voice suddenly bellowed out.

"Wait-" Erza suddenly yelled before wincing as the fist landed on Kageyama's head sending him flying.

Erza rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Natsu! He's not fighting us anymore!"

Natsu blinked. Kageyama got up with a strained groan.

"Sorry about that!" Natsu suddenly started laughing.

"Natsu..." Happy's voice suddenly spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"Erza..."

Natsu's head quickly snapped towards the irritated S class mage.

"What have I told you about rushing in?"

Kageyama frowned as he stared at the two bicker back and forth... This was Fairy Tail...  
Why couldn't he have joined a guild like this?

"Hey..." Kageyama spoke up, getting the two mages attention. "Is there room in Fairy Tail? I don't think I'll have a guild to return to..." His hopes skyrocketed the moment he saw the pink-haired mage grin at him.

However, neither of them answered, instead he felt the cold blade of a scythe suddenly pierce through him.

"No. But there is room in hell." Erigor's cold voice echoed behind him.

"No!" Erza suddenly shouted, as she rushed towards the infamous killer.

Erigor simply removed the scythe and let the body hit the floor before he parried the incoming blow.

"I have your friend to thank for that," Erigor suddenly grinned... "If he hadn't 'stalled' me... I would've never known there was a traitor amongst my own men!" He snarled as he suddenly took flight dodging the incoming fire roar from the other worm.

"Zeres..." Erza whispered.

"You can give him my thanks when you join him!" Erigor bellowed out as he took the flute out from his pocket. He made to play it before to his and the other's surprise it cracked.

Natsu took that moment to jump in with another Iron fist before suddenly getting pushed out of the way by Erza.

"What-" Natsu turned towards the woman. "I almost had-" Before his eyes widened as he watched Erigor's body start to change.

"Well... This is unexpected," Erigor remarked, staring down at his changing body, demonic runes suddenly etched themselves onto his arm as scales slowly started appearing on his skin... He could feel power surge through him, power that bloomed another grin on his face. He stared down the furious Erza Scarlet, he had initially been worried about her appearance... Now... He felt like he could take on the world.

...

 ** _Earlier..._**

-Gray-

Gray honestly hadn't expected his day to go like this. Not at all. When he'd first heard Erza, specifically, ask for his help? He'd been delighted! It meant that he had finally gotten her approval. He was strong enough to warrant her help. Sure, the moment she asked Natsu to join them kind of soured it but regardless. Erza Scarlet, one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail, asked for _his_ help. It was a glorious feeling.

Of course the second thing he started thinking about was the fact he'd need to _work_ with Erza...

In essence. His life was in danger. As much as the approval might've meant... His life was in danger. Hell, Erza would give him a concussion over accidentally taking his shirt off.

So, yeah, entirely mixed feelings.

He still didn't expect it to go the way it did.

The day had started out so well too...

...

Gray raised his eyebrows the moment he heard the new recruit admit he had information regarding Erza's _job_. That was definitely unexpected...

Master wasn't bullshitting for once.

His eyes, did, momentarily narrow when he realised the name resemblance before he chastised himself. That was no way treat anyone, let alone a Fairy Tail mage...

Still, it was odd that he knew so much about Lullaby... It was stranger that he'd openly go against Erza however.

...

Gray turned his eyes towards the back of the carriage as Zeres did something with his ability... He wasn't sure what it was.

"We'll split off, Lucy and I will take the back." Erza remarked.

Huh, he was stuck with the new recruit. Well, at least it wasn't Natsu.

"Happy keep an eye over Natsu,"

"Aye Si-Miss!-

 _Wew, that wouldn't have ended well..._ Gray sweatdropped.

...

He frowned as he looked through each table, startling people in the process.

"Where's your shirt?" He heard Zeres question.

 _Ah shit..._ He quickly turned around before he sighed as he spotted the missing top. It was covering some girl's face.

Her face was pretty red. The guy in front of her wasn't happy either...

"I still don't know how you do that," Zeres remarked wistfully.

 _Do what?_ He shook his head as he quickly put on the shirt. "So... Who we looking for?"

Zeres turned towards him... "Hmm... Ever seen Naruto?"

Gray blinked.

Silence quickly filled up the area.

"Yes..."

Zeres's eyes widened, a small smile on his face. "Were looking for Shikamaru."

 _What?_ Gray couldn't help the thought as he watched the recruit quickly move on ahead.

...

 _Huh... He does look like Shikamaru..._

 _Erza really needs to stop..._

"We should move," He heard Zeres suddenly say.  
 _  
Don't need to tell me twice..._

 _Well now, this is apparently happening..._

Was the only thing he could think of regarding whatever the hell Shikamaru was going through...  
 _  
"_ Doesn't look like Shikamaru anymore..." He couldn't help it.

"Really Gray? Really?" Zeres moaned as he made to get up.

...

 _So... I have to take care of some grunts... Fun... Wait... Does Natsu know the plan? I feel like that's important... Should probably ask... And Erza's staring at me... Nod, just nod and she won't beat you up._

 _Apparently I need to follow the new recruits plan... That's going to end well..._

Not that he had a better plan but seriously... _Even Zeres didn't think his ideas were good... He said as much! Is it wrong to maybe think he's right!? Huh? Is it Erza!?_

"Phew, finally got that out of my system," Gray sighed. Annnd his trousers disappeared...

"What?" Zeres replied as he slowly looked down... "Dude..."

"Nothing, great plan." He shrugged as he watched Erza disappear, idly picking up his trousers.

...

Wow... He actually got it right... Erigor was actually monologuing...

"What are you-" Erigor started... And... Kageyama's gone... Now just to wait for... And there it is... Erigor just went straight back into explaining his 'secret' plan.

"What is there in a train station?" Erigor questioned with a manic grin.

Got that right too... Wait, according to Zeres, he was supposed question him in return-

"What!?" Natsu yelled off.

Right... Natsu didn't know the plan... Well, at least that was the right response... He sighed as he watched Erigor's smile return.

God, this guy was worse then Laxus.

...

Ok, so... Zeres predicted Natsu's reaction. He did in fact start chasing after Erigor which wasn't unexpected.

The fact he not only also predicted that one of Eisenwalds members would chase after him but also which one? That was mildly scary.

Ontop of that... He knew exactly which Celestial spirit Lucy would use... She actually did summon a 'crab'.

When you put that in with everything that had happened so far...

Conclusion... His guild mate knew the future... Or he was from the future...

His guild-mate was from the future...

A grin suddenly bloomed on his face. Oh... He and Zeres were going to have a long conversation after this.

"Ice make:" He started.

"Gray..." He heard Lucy's panicked voice.

"Ice Age!" Gray finished, he'd been practicing that move for weeks.

...

Hypothermia kills people.

"Holy shit..." Gray remarked with widened eyes... That... That didn't usually happen. He turned towards Lucy.

"They'll be fine..."

"Gray... They're blue..."

...

So... Accidentally killed a few people... A lot of people... A guild...

He sighed... He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be feeling right now, what he did know was that his part was done, he knew Natsu could take care of the members that chased after him.

Two more had suddenly decided Natsu was probably the safer person to fight after Ice age...

He turned to Lucy.

"Zeres said you have a key capable of getting us out of this?" He questioned indicating the wind-shield surrounding them.

Lucy blinked as she stared at him. "I do?" She had a surprised expression on her face.

"Yes..." Gray remarked warily.

It took a moment before Lucy's eyes suddenly lit up, "Oh you mean the new one!"

Gray nodded. "What can it do?" He'd seen what the cow and crab were capable of.

"I have no idea," Lucy answered as she took it out.

Gray sweatdropped.

...

He looked down at Zeres's prone form...

 _Maybe he's just asleep..._ He looked back up and found a Rune knight in a similar position.

 _He was definitely, without a doubt, in the same state as that rune knight!_ He thought relieved as he walked over to check the council man's pulse.

Nothing, he didn't feel a single thing. He got up and walked back to Zeres and checked his pulse.

Gray grinned. He was still alive.

"Works every time." He stood back up and turned towards Clovis. Well, it worked with Deloria, on the day he'd given up and proclaimed Deliora an invisible demon, well... He stopped been a problem.

Oddly enough, it was only recently he'd started, well, challenging fate. If you proclaimed something loudly enough, fate generally threw it back in your face.

He wasn't sure why it'd started though.

...

As he closed in on towards Erza's location, he felt something wet land on his hair.

He turned back only to find Natsu. Carried by Happy.

Did- Was that spit!?

"Bastard!" He yelled off "Get down here!" He added on as he materialised an Ice cannon.

All it got him was Natsu's laughter as Happy sped up.

...

 ** _Present_**

-Natsu-

"Erza..." Natsu called out, his eyes never leaving Erigor's slowly changing form.

Erza turned towards him at the call before wincing as she blocked the incoming wind blast. "Not now Natsu!"

Natsu however stood still, his eyes set on the suddenly grinning Erigor, his hand outstretched towards Erza, wind blasting out in full force.

"What did he mean by 'amongst his own men'?" He questioned, a dark look in his eyes.

Erza swiped her sword down and dissipated the blast.

"They were guildmates," The moment the words left her mouth, Natsu disappeared in a blaze of fire, his feet cloaked as it crashed against Erigor's scythe.

Erza said nothing as she appeared behind the assassin, sword about to pierce through the laughing mage.

All it met was a gust of wind as Erigor reappeared in the sky.

Natsu landed on all fours as he took in a long breath in.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** The sheer force behind the attack pushed Erza back.

Erigor narrowed his eyes as he fired off another gust of wind in return.

He hadn't expected the result. In terms of raw power he should've won. His blast should've ripped through the weaker mage's feeble attempt.

Yet, instead, the fire seemed to devour the wind as it suddenly sped up towards him, burning his cursed side. He roared at the pain as he suddenly grasped a firmer hold of the flute, he could feel the shards embed themselves into his skin. The flute seemed to disappear entirely after a moment.

A dark purple aura covered him, as more and more of his skin turned demonic, the fire no longer burning.

Natsu hadn't stopped there as he suddenly appeared in front of him, an overhead kick clad in fire crashing into his head.

"Ok, no." Eriro growled as he spread his arms wide to prevent his crash into the ground. He had to quickly lean out of the way of the incoming slash.

He didn't block the second punch from Natsu. He had appeared directly above him when he'd suddenly crashed a fist onto the top of his head.

Erza in return attacked with a powerful lunge with the identical blades. "Fairy Burst!"

The attack sent Erigor flying back as it landed on his stomach.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu twisted in midair as he fired another burst of fire dragon-slayer magic. The attack landing in the same place as it sent the wind demon rocketing even further back.

"Enough... **Enough!** " Erigor roared as he stood up. The purple aura expanding as the rest of his body fully turned demonic. He pressed his hands together and watched as a burst of dark energy suddenly covered his hands. He concentrated said energy into a single point as he outstretched his hands. A giant purple magical circle formed in front of him as he aimed.

Natsu in return prepared another roar.

"Natsu! Don't!" Erza yelled as she quickly requipped her armour.

The two beams fired and crashed together.

Erigor's spike in power proved too much as it suddenly ripped clean through the other.

Natsu in turn leaned back as he watched the attack race towards him. He could barely make out Happy's cry in the background.

Erza appeared in front of him, clad in her Adamantine armour.

...

Erigor laughed as he took in the after-effects of the blast. The flute already out, back in his hand. His form had slowly started reverting back following the blast of power. He didn't regret it one bit as he watched Erza Scarlet drop to one knee, her left hand dripped in blood.

His eyes glinted at the sight of the quivering Salamander.

"Erz-"

"Don't lose focus!" Erza yelled, quickly stiffening the mage next to her.

Natsu nodded grimly as he stood and turned back towards Erigor, taking his place in front of her. He winced at the movement, he was practically out of energy. Erza might've stopped the blunt of the force of the attack but she couldn't stop all of it... For some reason, the attack had left him completely depleted of stamina.

Erigor wasted no time as he fired off another blast.

Natsu grit his teeth as he let the attack hit, Erza wouldn't have managed to dodge. The attack sent him flying.

When he got back up he felt ice hit his head. _Wait what? Ice?  
_  
Gray was here... He turned towards the source of the blast and found the ice mage, a smirk on his face.

At least the sheer stupidity of the move had left Erigor lost entirely. The wind mage had, for a moment, actually forgot about Erza Scarlet entirely as he watched the attack land.

...

 _ **Present**_

-Gray-

"What the hell!? Gray!?" Natsu yelled off in reply as he wiped his face.

Erigor blinked as he stared at them, slowly frowning.

Gray turned towards Erigor and his eyes widened. Half the guy's body was purple... And demonic...ish. A long horn materialised out of his right shoulder? Three of his fingers had grown larger and sharper... And his leg had strange scales running down the length of it. Small holes decorated the entire side, from top to bottom.

That didn't bode well.

"Gray... Be careful..." He heard Natsu remark.

Natsu... Did Natsu just say that? After he'd blasted him in the face?

He braced himself.

"He killed his own guild mate." Natsu whispered.

...

"Killed his own guild mate huh..." Gray tasted the words on his mouth, finding them sour.

Natsu nodded grimly as he got into a fighting position, Gray doing the same.

"How many flies am I going to have to put down today," Erigor sighed as he shook his head.

"Ice make: Ice age!" He heard the black haired one bellow.

Erigor narrowed his eyes as he suddenly took flight, he could only watch, in mild surprise as the ground quickly froze over.

Natsu tripped as he made to attack in the frozen ground, his head landing heavily on the ground. He could feel his breathing rapidly increase. He needed fire... He had no energy whatsoever.

"Natsu!?" Gray suddenly questioned in alarm.

"He's used up too much energy..." Happy reappeared by their side.

Gray turned back towards Erigor... It was up to him then... The wind mage surprisingly hadn't attacked them, in fact he looked rather short of breath himself. He was using the time to rest? Erza barely looked awake, though her gaze never left Erigor. No doubt to warn them of any attacks.

"Can you get Erza and the idiot out of the way?" He questioned the cat.

Happy nodded.

"I am staying," Erza resolved. Her eyes glaring towards the assassin in front of her. "I am watching this through,"

Happy nodded again as he made to pick up Natsu before-

"Look out!" Erza suddenly bellowed as Erigor quickly fired off another blast of wind towards the blue cat.

Gray made to defend Happy before he suddenly found Erigor's scythe inches in front of him. _Too fast!_  
His hands outstretched as an ice sword formed and barely managed to parry the blow. "Happy!" He yelled off as he watched the attack land, sending the cat rocketing away. Out cold.

"I'd be more worried about yourself," Erigor snarled as he made to punch him.

Gray quickly formed up a wall of ice between the two of them as he jumped a few feet back, before he could manage a proper Ice spell however, he rolled out of the way of the incoming cyclone of wind magic.

Erigor once again disappeared in a burst of speed as he suddenly appeared behind him, his scythe raised for a fatal blow.

"Photon Slicer!" A sudden beam of magical energy ripped through Erigor's chest, causing the man's eyes to widen as he spat blood out. He dropped to one knee as he turned to glare at Erza, he found her haggard, her good arm trembling as she aimed the sword towards him, one eye closed. Strain lines marred her face as veins seemed to pop out. The blast barely half the size it's supposed to be when used with only one sword.

Erza was pretty sure she wasn't going to be using any more magic for a long while.

"Ice make: Lance!" Gray yelled off as two long curved lances fired off at point blank range, impaling and sending the wind mage rocketing back.

Erigor however refused to fall to the ground as he stared down, haggard breaths coming out. He felt the hole in his chest before proceeding to remove the two lances sticking out beneath it. The flute in his hand trembled. He turned back up towards the Fairy Tail mages. Gulped down and cracked the flute further. The purple aura from earlier appeared again as it covered him. It took mere seconds before the demonic look took over.

He extended his hands to the side and focused as much magic as he could.

Gray stared at the giant magical circle that appeared above Erigor. "Yea... No." He remarked as he suddenly grabbed Natsu and Happy and made to run.

"Wind Shockwave!"

...

 **Author notes: The next chapter will be a small interlude before it goes back to the SI waking up until the end of the arc.**


	8. Ch7 The Shinigami's Lullaby IV

Elsewhere, a carriage on it's way towards the one guild easily causing more problems then any dark guild could ever hope to achieve carries the current and recently coronated queen of Fiore.

Hisui stared down at the paper in her hands. She sniffed as she read over the poster. A job worth 75 million... She had wanted to plead for their help in person. Darton had of course expressed his thoughts on her plan, calling it reckless and dangerous.

Which is why she snuck out. It was fine. The driver was Arcadios. She had nothing to worry about, she knew even if Erigor had come back to finish the job Arcadios would take care of him.

Besides the castle hadn't exactly protected her father.

She blinked as she stared outside the window. There was a man walking along the pathway. He was tall, lean and had hair far longer then the girl had ever seen.

"Arcadios, stop." She commanded, the knight wasting no time as he obeyed the order as he stopped right next to the stranger.

The stranger in turn stopped a moment later as he turned towards Arcadios.

"Yes?" He questioned bemused.

Hisui opened the carriage door, quickly gaining the man's attention.

He seemed to recognise her as he offered the barest minimum of a bow.

"What is the princess of Fiore doing all the way out here?" He questioned, a twinkle in his eye.

It was then she noticed the book he seemed to hold close to his chest.

"Queen." Arcadios's firm voice washed over the rest.

The stranger momentarily turned towards the knight before turning back. He tipped his head slightly.

"You have Ma- _my_ condolences," He briefly stopped as if to correct himself.

Hisui frowned slightly but shook her head, something felt off. "Who are you?" She questioned, it was odd he would walk such a long distance, the nearest town was miles away.

"Just a travelling mage," he answered.

"Where you headed?" She could practically feel Riana's disapproval on her lack of formality.

"Fairy Tail," He smiled.

"Really?" She questioned surprised.

He nodded, "There's something there Ma- _I_ simply must see for myself," He once again seemed to stutter, the smile though, never left his face.

"Good," She nodded. "We have no idea where the guild is," She admitted to Arcadios's chagrin.

He tilted his head to the side slightly, "My, my, the stars do align,"

"What?" She questioned confused.

"You have a job for them?" He questioned, curious.

Arcadios's attention turned towards him. "We need them to hunt down some trash," He growled.

The man nodded, "Yes, we can't be having subjects do such things to kings... There are rules in place," A glint seemed to enter the man's eyes. "Though I do hope you brought your payment with you... M- _I_ have a feeling you're going to be paying upfront." He chuckled once again at something.

"You can lead the way then." Hisui remarked.

"I suppose I could..."

"It wasn't a question," Arcadios once again joined, a glare set on his face at the man before them.

That only seemed to amuse him.

"Oh very well, we are headed in the same direction," He chuckled as he entered the carriage. His eyes quickly snapped towards the other passengers. _My, my, the leader of the Garou knights... How intimidating!_ He felt tempted to laugh at the thought. He didn't recognise the woman next to the princess.

"So, what's your name?" Hisui questioned him as the carriage started moving again.

"Oh, my name?" He smiled at the girl, amused at her frustrated look as she waited.

"Well?" Hisui questioned in a huff.

"Mard Geer."

...

-SI-

I woke up to a blonde face, still feeling the backlash of what had occurred earlier.

"What happen?" I questioned her. It was only then did I notice the look of horror on her face. "Lucy?"

Her lips trembled, tears easily flowing. "They're dead... Everyone that was outside the station..."

The sentence quickly sent the area into complete silence. "Natsu? Gray?" I questioned. I couldn't lose focus now. I could wallow on it later, after Fairy Tail came out of this alive...

She shook her head, "They're fine... The wind-wall didn't let any of the flutes melody enter..."

I nodded numbly as I got up. "Erigor?"

"Fighting the others..." Lucy answered absentmindedly.

Fighting? Still? Something felt off... I turned towards my party interface and my eyes widened in shock. Natsu and Gray were both out for the count... Erza was barely at 20% of her life... What the hell had happened?

"How long have I been out!?" I quickly stood up.

Lucy's eyes widened, "I-I don't know... Natsu told me to come out as soon as he left after Gray! It's been 10 minutes since..."

Minutes!? How? How were they already unconscious!?

I grit my teeth.

"Zeres?" Lucy suddenly questioned fearful. "What happened? Is everyone alright?"

"Stay here..." I remarked as I quickly activated Accelerate and sped off away.

"Don't just leave me here with the-" She gulped down something, unable to say the words.

"Go back inside!" I yelled off without turning.

"That's no bette-" Her voice trailed off near the end...

I really hoped that wasn't what it sounded like...

...

I arrived in an empty Id. I wasn't willing to risk getting caught out for the second time. When I saw the state of things however...

Kageyama was dead. That was the first thing I noticed... The shadow user had a giant gash going down the length of his chest, his eyes lifeless. His mutation had never disappeared...

Natsu and Gray were bundled up together, both of them out of it. I wasn't sure if they ran out of mana or were simply knocked out.

Erza was on one knee, holding onto her sword in an attempt to stay upright.

The train tracks surrounding the mages had long been destroyed. And, steadily walking towards Erza Scarlet was a smiling Erigor.

How on earth had he managed to beat her? Had Kageyama teamed up with him? Had they been too much?

"Hahahaha! I told you you worms never stood a chance!" Erigor's voice filled the air, his right hand grasped his scythe as he steadily walked towards Erza, in his left was... A damaged flute?

Still, standing there, facing Erigor. Watching him slowly raise his scythe in an attempt to give Erza the finishing blow. I knew what I had to do.

"Empty ID." I broke the current instance, bracing myself as Erigor locked eyes with me.

"Huh? You again? I am surprised you're still alive," His mouth then slowly took on the form of a grin. "I am glad you decided to show up!" He suddenly started chuckling. "Do you have any idea how many people have died today because of you!?"

He seemed to love trying to get a rise out of me. That had stopped been an issue the moment he decided to punish civilians out of spite.

I couldn't lose focus. Instead of replying, I threw both of us into another Blank ID. Only this time I distorted the time in the instance. 1 minute there was the equivalent of 2 in the real world.

Why? Simple. I wanted to test something out. If I could only power up for five minutes... Could I try to go around it by messing with time?

"This again?" His smile suddenly disappeared, "Didn't you learn your lesson the first time!? Do I have to give you another demonstration!?"

I am guessing he didn't like repeating himself. I didn't care at this point. I opened up the inventory and took out one of the ten limited T.A.N.S.O.M crystals.

Knowing what I knew about Erigor and his potential return... And considering he's twisted personality.

Someone was probably going to die.

Erigor's eyes had narrowed at my lack of response. Then he sighed, "As marvellous as today has been... I have a goal to get back to. Any last words?" He questioned with a bored look.

I tilted my head at him and smiled.

"There Are No Strings On Me."

And everything went clear. All the worries, all the pent up stress I'd manage to grow, even the despair at realising I'd practically pushed Erigor to mass murder... All of it disappeared.

For some reason, Erigor seemed to notice the sudden shift.

I couldn't blame him. My level had just temporarily skyrocketed to match the highest person in my party. Erza Scarlet. Even I hadn't expected that... Just below I could see the counter begin. 5 minutes.

Erigor had yet to move, "What did you do!?" He suddenly questioned panicked.

I broke the blank ID, pleased to see the counter double in time. I was probably going to to have some serious side effect for it later.

"Zeres! What are you-" I heard Erza start to speak as she made to get up. Erigor in return turned back to her with a snarl as he raised his scythe once again.

I moved forward a few steps and landed a fist on his face.

He crashed through three trees.

 **-1000 damage-**

Just in front of me sat a gaping Erza.

"Zeres?" There was a worried tone to her voice.

I ignored her as I opened up the stat screen and changed everything into Strength. I turned back to Erza and asked to borrow her sword. She nodded wordlessly, I picked it up just in time to counter one of Erigor's scythe attacks, there was a look of pure rage marring his face.

By counter I mean he was once again sent flying.

 **-5000 damage-** It was extremely difficult trying to control the damage output at this level.

He got back up slowly, a shocked look on his face as he felt the blood on his side.

"What the hell is going on!?" He roared.

...

Strength was unsurprisingly one of the more supportive attributes, what I mean by that, it's job was to affect and boost any physical aspects of spells I create. Sounds simple? It is. I was surprised I hadn't realised it sooner. For example, I hadn't realised that strength lowered the total cost per a second of ' **Accelerate** '. Strength affected my stamina. It also made pissing off Erigor so very easy.

"Zeres?" Erza called out from side.

"Don't worry, I'll handle the rest," I shrugged.

Erza looked down, "You might have to kill him,"

I turned to stare at the recovering wind mage, he had a snarl in place. He'd stopped trying to go for physical blows with me.

"I figured," I sighed as another prompt appeared.

"Stop ignoring me!" I heard him yell.

I created another **'Kienzan'** And sent it off towards him.

He quickly flew off. The last time he tried to take that head-on resulted in his scythe snapping in two.

"Wind cyclone!" He created another storm of cuts.

I grabbed Erza and **'Flash'** stepped out of the way.

 **Flash step: Teleport in any direction within 'dex' amount of metres. 100mp per metre covered. Far more costly compared to Shadowstep but far more useful in close quarters.**

He simply turned to face me as he prepared another. He was running out energy. Of course he could've tried to attack Natsu and Gray who were further away in another direction.

It's just, the last time he took his eyes off me, he almost lost three limbs.

I watched absentmindedly as another prompt appeared. What was I doing? Creating skills. The fight quickly leaned in my favour early on, only I couldn't take him out, any time he got remotely close to losing a large amount of health, he crushed the flute in his hand a little further and restored his life. I was waiting for the stupid thing to completely break at this point. So I stopped wasting time with the inevitable and focused on creating more skills. It pissed him off enough to actually have him make mistakes.

Though his biggest one was refusing to surrender.

As he gathered more energy into his hands, in some fake attempt to create a wind cannon of sorts. I outstretched my hands. Hundreds of small energy blasts suddenly filled my vision as they rocketed towards Erigor, surprising him quickly. He grit his teeth as he cancelled the move and flew on to another direction.

I really didn't like that move. The first time it hit me head on, I was prompted to create another skill.

That move literally hit me so hard it gave me the epiphany to create **'Mana shield'**.

Speaking of mana, Intellect heavily boosted the total amount I could use. In fact, it boosted the total amount I restored per seconds as well. It's main affect however was how _easy_ it made shaping mana. Literally, Int combined with Vit let me create clones! Half-assed clones who probably wouldn't last more then a couple of seconds... But still! Clones!

But yes, Int boosted how quickly I could manipulate mana. The constant switch in stats meant that I was fluctuating in the total mana I had. How did I solve that? I created a skill called 'mana bank' What that did was simple, it drained my mana out completely and held it in a storage of sorts, flying just behind me. While I slowly restored my mana back to full, I could use that 'bank' as if it were regular mana. At it's level right now, I could only create a single one and it didn't last longer then an hour. It still gave me the option to prepare what amounted to twice my total mana before a fight.

Shape manipulation of course wasn't the only thing I am referring to. The 'Kienzan' relied heavily on it to be fair, the name itself was rather self explanatory. But I could also change it's form... To anything, it simply required a ton of mana and a high level in Wisdom.

I looked up in time to see Erigor create another tornado. I suppose that made for as good an example as any. I flash stepped beside him, surprising him quickly. He made to fly higher before I grabbed his leg and threw him down into the middle of the wind tornado. Shaped my magic into fire and turned into a storm out of hell.

I quickly reappeared by Erza's side, amused at her gaping expression.

"How...?" She questioned as she turned to me.

I moved a bit more of the mana from the floating bank behind me and urged her to use it to restore her own energy. By that I mean she ate it. Mana was to mages what fire was to Natsu.

"It's temporary." I answered to her confusion.

Wisdom had possibly the simplest explanation and the most important. It made creating skillls, particularly high level complex ones far more easily. How much Wisdom am I talking about? It was closer to the thousands then hundreds. I was extremely glad Erza was such a high level. It was also a requirement for the higher star'd abilities. Single star abilities didn't have any requirement. 2 star'd ones had a range between 0-75, three star'd, ranged between 75-300 and 4 star'd presumably the rest, I wasn't sure. I hadn't actually managed to create one yet. Skills improve in stars, also resetting to level 1, once they reach a certain level.

The amount of level ups I've had in the past 5 minutes caused me to turn the bloody thing off.

" **Enough!"** Oh great... His angst's come back... Annd? Yup he's back to full life.

" **This can't be happening!"  
**  
"Could always surrender." I offered for the thousandth time.

He glared at me. " **You can go to hell!"  
**  
"Would I find the rest of your family there?"

I could literally hear something crack out of him. He stared at me and grabbed the broken flute in one hand.

Oh? What was he planning-

"Jesus!" I yelled off, he'd just stabbed himself in the neck with it...

He was probably going to transform...

I'll cut this short, Dexterity affected the speed my spells moved at.

Why was this important? Well, it's simple. If your Wisdom is high enough you can essentially create a passive.

Not just any passive either. When I found out what each attribute did, I quickly realised there was one ability, this early on? Right now? That could be immense help and later on, at max level, be entirely broken by any standards.

Now, I knew I couldn't replicate it perfectly but... I didn't really want it to be perfect considering the downsides, which by the way were possible to replicate aswell, go figure. This specific one was also the _easiest_ to actually replicate it.

Sorry Law, but strings were a lot easier then rooms.

The prompt finally appeared, it took putting everything into Wisdom and an immense amount of mana but it finally paid off. It was naturally 3 stars considering it involved each of the five attributes. Vitality affected how sturdy it would be.

 **'Joker'** Because of course I was giving him credit.

"Zeres!" I heard Erza bellow beside me, she was back on both her feet. She got herself into a combat stance.

I couldn't help the stare, the amount of damage this woman has managed to shrug off has shocked me. That's not even taking in the utter thrashing she'd managed to give Erigor, who was only 15 levels lower then her by the way, at least with Lullaby affecting him. Far more durable though considering the constant heals.

"Zeres! Focus!" She remarked staring at me.

I smiled and turned towards Erigor, or well, Lullaby at this point. He'd finally completed the transformation.

"So he's made a bigger target out of himself, big deal," I shrugged to her confusion.

"You're not worried?"

"We'll be fine," I smiled at her.

"Observe," I remarked as I stared at Erigor.

 **-Erigor/Lullaby (Weakened) Lvl 250, 2 stars-**

"2 Stars huh... I supposed that meant I'd need a 3 star ability..." I remarked as I closed my eyes and started charging up. This was the first spell I'd created, simply because of how much I'd loved it the first time I'd seen it.

"Stay back," I warned Erza.

Erza looked at me before nodding and moving on towards the others.

It looked like Natsu was back up...

"AH! What the hell is that!?" Natsu suddenly bellowed when his eyes landed on Lullaby's form. He quickly turned to Gray and started slapping him across the head in an attempt to wake him.

"Oi Gray! I need fire!"

"Piss off Natsu..."

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"5 more minutes..." Gray turned away.

I couldn't help the snort as I kept stealing glances at Lullaby, it looked like Erigor was using the time to attempt to take control? Or just rest. I could see Erza suddenly place herself in front of both of them, likely telling Natsu to calm down. When she turned back to me her eyes widened in surprise.

Couldn't blame her, yellow particles were slowly flowing into and around the blade.

"Hahahaha!" Erigor suddenly started laughing, "This is the willpower of a demon of Zeref!? I am disappointed!" His yell seemed to wake Gray out of his stupor.

I am pretty sure the guy is about to go into shock considering his history with demons.

"Don't worry!" I suddenly yelled off to get Erigor's attention "You'll be dead soon enough!" I gave him a thumbs up.

Those crystals really did something else entirely to my head.

He twitched, opened his mouth and fired off a beam.

I **flash stepped** on his shoulder.

"The fu-" I think that was Gray.

"Yea..." Erza just shook her head.

Erigor tried to punch himself in an attempt to get at me. I quickly teleported away again.

I landed in front of Erza.

"Do-Dont bring him here!" Gray suddenly bellowed.

Erigor turned towards us with a distorted looking grin as he opened his mouth and fired off again.

I raised the sword brimming in holy energy and parted the cursed beam.

It still fucked up the environment to the side. I probably should've taken that into consideration.

Natsu was literally gaping at this point. "Why didn't you do that to Gajeel!?"

"If magic won't work then I'll crush you!" Erigor's voice suddenly filled the air as he jumped towards us.

I split all my points equally between the attributes. Balance provided Luck and Luck heavily affected everything in ways I had yet to understand. Probably just made everything less costly. Who knew. No one ever really explains Luck to you, you just want a lot of it. To get an extra point there I needed 20 points in each stat. So one luck point cost 100 points overall.

I could see Erza about to run, the only thing stopping her was my reaction.

I turned around, put my hand up in the same gesture I'd seen used every time Doflamingo appeared and froze Lullaby on the spot in midair.

Even with the Crystal's power up, this power was far far too costly. I could see my, 1000+ int induced, bank quickly deplete.

I pulled my hand back and flung the oversized demon away.

"Stand back," I remarked. The sword skill was ready.

Erza to my fortune quickly picked up the protesting mages as she forced them away.

Erigor stood up once again, a roar escaping his mouth. When he saw the amount of magic brimming around the sword though... He actually turned and made to flee.

I couldn't risk him changing his mind the moment I turned back to normal.

I pulled the sword back to my left, grabbed it with both hands, I turned it downwards to the ground. The tip barely touching it.

I pulled up and swiped diagonally right to the sky.

"Excalibur!"

...

Erza could only watch in open awe as the golden light filled the world in front of her, could only watch as it enveloped the demon responsible for thousands of death, in a brilliant shower of golden energy, the demon roared as he quickly returned back down to his human form. The resulting explosion didn't really reach her as she stared down at the result of such wonderful magic.

It was the most beautiful spell she'd ever seen.

...

I **flash stepped** towards Erigor's prone form, the magic of the crystal fizzling away as my senses returned back to normal. I had to wince at the destruction caused. I supposed the clear frame of mind had been temporary.

I stared down at Erigor.

"You didn't have to die you know?"

"I am not supposed to die..." Was his reply. "The shinigami isn't meant to die. He can't die..."

"Should've read Death Note,"

His eyes never even reached me, could he even hear me? He was watching the clouds separate as light filled the desolate area. The forestry within miles had completely vanished.

"Such a shame... This world had just become so beautiful too..."

When he closed his eyes, I received another prompt.

 **-Quest Updated: E.N.D-** My eyes widened at the words. **-Accept sub-reward?-**

I clicked yes and literally felt my heart beat as a strange white glow had suddenly filled me.

I blinked at the numbers... **-+37-**

Holy shit.

I opened up quests and found the title of E.N.D had changed, or well, it now included **-(1)-** right next to it.

I opened it up and was surprised to see it respond. There was no new information except the word Lullaby which was now crossed out. My eyes widened at the **-+100000-** written besides it.

100000 exp? for killing Lullaby?

I turned back to the others and was surprised to see their own confused looks. When I looked at the numbers above them I realised why.

Erza had gone up 4 levels... Gray had gone up 12, putting him at 92. Natsu went up 14, putting him at 81. Though he looked a little out of it...

"Oh..." He groaned as he got onto his knees. "I don't feel so good..."

I swear to god if Thanos was in this universe...

...

So, for some odd reason, Natsu seemed oddly transport-sick which considering we'd mostly walked, didn't bode very well.

It didn't last long, it only delayed our return by two days at most. Erza had decided to spend some time in an inn, paid out of her own pocket.

Honestly, I was starting to really like her. It was refreshing to see someone who could act like an actual adult. Though when she tried to make Natsu feel better... Yea... Neither Gray nor I were getting involved. That looked extremely painful... I'd say it might've delayed Natsu's recovery but considering that he'd literally pulled a 180, one second he was sick, next he was full of energy, I figured it didn't really do anything...

It looked like a status effect of sorts.

Still we'd finally returned and here I was already getting thrown around for things I had no control over. Levy was trying to tell me something over all the noise. Apparently my little 3 star skill had made the news.

I was just glad they weren't calling me Zeref's second coming or some other nonsense.

I was grateful for been pulled to the side, not so grateful at the look the stranger gave me.

"The queen demands to see you." Oh right, this shitstain. He'd been on my ass about paying the right respects to the girl but considering I was neither a native nor obligated I didn't bother.

Hey, Makarov backed me up on it.

"What about this time?" I questioned with a huff.

He narrowed his eyes at me, before a small smirk came over his face.

"Your reward. Do you not want it?"

I blinked before smiling. "Erza was the leader of that operation, she can deal with it," I patted him on the shoulder and teleported away.

Then Makarov appeared in front of me.

"Zeres, come here for a moment," He whispered, while pointing to the side.

I blinked at him and turned towards where he was pointing and saw someone hidden by shadows.

"That's Mystogan isn't it?"

Makarov nodded amiably.

"Edolas?"

"Edolas."

"Great-" Now I was honestly just about to get up and follow the man. I figured a small conversation wouldn't hurt.

Then someone else entered that caught my attention.

I definitely knew who this one was... What on earth was he doing here though? Not to mention the fact he looked bloodied... His arm looked limp as it hung to his side. His entrance had literally quieted down the entire room.

Makarov seemed to notice the shift in my eyes however. "Perhaps later..." He remarked as he turned towards the newcomer.

I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Can you ask him to help us?" I pointed towards Mystogan. "I'll tell him whatever he want's to know so long as he helps us out with this one..."

Makarov stared at me for a moment before he nodded once. He took guild safety extremely seriously. If Mystogan was needed then he would get called on. And I doubted he'd even mind. I supposed with both Erza and Mystogan, odd's were I wouldn't need to waste a crystal this time.

"Lyon!?" I heard Gray suddenly bellow. "What are yo-"

Lyon sat, or more like crashed, on one of the tables. "I... I need your help... I- Gray, I fucked up..." He wheezed, barely able to breath.

...

 **Author notes: To anyone that want's a character sheet for the SI to see what he can do, let me know and I'll send you a link to a spreadsheet.**


	9. Ch8 Canon ran away three chapters ago

I kept my eyes on the master as he spoke with Lyon Vastia, Gray was at my side frowning. The master had refused to let him accompany the guilds 'attack' force.

I couldn't blame him. The master I mean. Lyon had evidently lost his entire crew and let loose a rampaging demon across Galuna island. The only reason he was still alive? A few days ago, yes I recognise the timing... The demon had stopped it's rampage, apparently going into some sort of paralysis, giving Lyon his chance to flee.

I mean, I would've tried to kill it but whatever... I am not sure if I was even going to accompany them, I'd made it rather clear to the master that the moment Lyon walked in through the guild hall doors, I was useless. Erza disagreed but considering what happen the last time I involved myself... Yea...

So he summoned up Laxus, told Mystogan where to go and now Erza (who was still in my party) was apparently going to lead the two of them on a demonic scavenger hunt of sorts. Lyon wanted to accompany them. Which is why Gray wants to accompany them. Which is why Natsu- You get my point.

Honestly, I didn't really want to go with them, They are somewhat unnerving, besides Erza anyway... I mean, I am going to go. Just not with _their_ permission. I'd have to be mad to miss out on all that exp. Bright side is, all I gotta do is show up. I don't even need to kill the demon, just make sure Laxus or Mystogan don't and Erza does.

Mystogan was rather easy to convince to leave the final blow to Erza.

I wasn't going anywhere near that lightning bolt of crazy-

"Hey!" I heard someone call out to my left, startling Gray and Levy in the process. Natsu was still arguing his need to go with Erza.

I turned to the green-haired girl.

"I've heard what Arcadios has to say about you! You have one chance to disprove-" I turned away.

Levy frowned as she stared at me.

"That's the Queen!" I could hear her whisper by my side.

Oh dear... What on earth shall I do?

I patted her on the head.

She stared at me confused, anger long forgotten. "You... You're not allowed to do that..." That was her literal defence. I could feel the tower of evil behind her slowly approaching me.

I grabbed Gray and Levy and 'Flash' stepped elsewhere.

"Zeres... You shouldn't be mocking royalty..."

"Not my queen," I sniffed causing the girl to groan.

"Oi," Gray called out, "Can you use that empty ID of yours? I can't hear them from here,"

I shook my head.

"Why?"

"Look, I already plan on showing up, just let them do their thing and we'll follow them."

"That sounds like a really stupid idea." Both of us ignored Levy.

"We don't know the way..."

I invited him to my party. When he saw Erza start glowing green he grinned. Apparently she didn't know how to leave said party. I was going to show her, after Deliora was gone.

"Zeres!" I groaned at my name getting called. I turned to find Jet and Droy followed by the 'Queen' of Fiore.

"How could you show such disrespect to the qu-"

"I know where your stash is Droy,"

That shut him up. I turned to Jet and raised an eyebrow. The two looked at each other and quickly left the seething girl behind them.

Levy facepalmed herself as she walked up to the now 'royally' pissed off girl.

"Has Erza given you your split yet?" Gray suddenly asked.

I nodded.

"How much did you get? She gave me 2.5,"

"35," I admitted causing his eyes to suddenly bulge.

"How is that fair!?"

"She took none of it for herself, she gave Natsu and Lucy 5 to split between themselves and the rest was given to... I think, charity? Or the guild's treasury..."

"Why did you get so much of it?"

"I literally killed Lullaby, Gray," I deadpanned. "You took a nap."

"Honestly," We both turned our attention back to Levy, "She just wanted to thank you, could you be less of an ass to her?"

"Could she?"

"Zeres!"

Gray snorted.

"Fine, fine," I walked off towards the green-haired bi- Royalty.

"Alright what do you want?" I questioned.

She twitched, "Your friend did warn me, you intend to show me no respect... Regardless, I wished to thank you for the service you have committed for the crown."

"What service?" I could literally hear Levy's despaired words at my reply.

"Uh... We'll, you put down that vi-"

"You're going to have to be specific, I put down a lot of people on that day," Hey, Erigor was the only one that was supposed to die, I am putting the rest on my head.

Hisui blinked at the words, "What?"

"I mean I am responsible for at least 400 deaths on that day alone, including one manic demon. Erza's responsible for a person called Kageyama and a train filled with passengers. And Gray killed off the rest of Eisanwald-"

"Don't bring me into this!"

This was legit Fairy Tail's therapy. Admitting to your wrongs and hopefully moving on... Erza hadn't been amused. Mirajane, bless the girl, thought a therapist would help us after we'd come back practically haunted by the job, though she had mentioned it was a stroke of luck that he'd shown up himself.

I was just surprised Erza hadn't skinned him alive after her turn. When I had my turn, that was the moment I realised this world was either going to get me killed or go insane.

Hisui just stared at me.

"I know..." I patted her on the head again.

"Zeres! Stop!"

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," Then I walked away.

...

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Gray questioned me, we were in the guild's backyard.

"Yea, Erza's already left with the others," Natsu paced around, irritated. The master had refused, again.

"Guys I really think we shouldn't be doing thi-"

"There's another Celestial key in Galuna Island,"

"When do we leave?"

Levy turned to Lucy with a betrayed look on her face while the blonde whistled innocently.

"How do you know that by the way?" Gray suddenly turned to me.

"I have a vague idea of what's going to happen in this world,"

"Vague?" Levy changed tones quickly. Her eyes brimming with curiosity.

"Interdimensional travel tends too leave you with a broken down idea of the timeline,"

"That doesn't make any sense..." Levy replied back.

I shrugged, that was the only explanation I was giving them. "Don't know much about it to be honest,"

"So you can see a bit of the future?" Gray questioned with a glint in his eyes.

I turned to him, I was rather intrigued at what he wanted to know..

"Do I ever meet Igneel again?" "Who ends up as Mrs Fulllbuster!?" I mean, it's fairly obvious who asked what...

The rest of us turned to Gray at the words.

"What? Nothing else can screw my life over,"

Huh... Funny. I looked him dead in the eye, "She's a looker."

"Really?" He questioned eagerly.

"And downright insane,"

The others at least laughed. I turned back to Natsu and told him I didn't really know whether he would ever meet Igneel again but considering it is a manga...

"What an odd conversation to walk into..."

Another voice suddenly joined us.

It was me, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Levy... And now another strange- Wait, that was the Therapist Mirajane hired...

"You're still alive?" Gray questioned shocked.

"I do have a name you know..." He smiled back, his eyes fixating on Natsu, completely ignoring Gray.

Something felt off... I stared at him, ignoring Gray's rambling about him been rude... When I'd first seen him, I'd found it hilarious that Mirajane would hire a Therapist... After the explosive episode between Erza and him... I thought he'd disappear for good... I definetly didn't recognise him... Sure, he had the anime-sque look but so did half the female population in this world... It didn't mean much.

"What is your name?" Natsu questioned, his finger in his ear, "I forgot,"

The 'Therapist' smiled, "Mard Geer,"

I narrowed my eyes as everyone else simply shrugged. That wasn't the name he'd used earlier. It seemed he'd noticed as he suddenly turned his attention towards me, a glint in his eye.

"I heard you intend to follow on after that vile demon," The others around me stiffened, if this guy suddenly decided to tell the master...

"Is there room for another?" He questioned.

...

I was about to reply to the man, well, agree to let him join us...

"What's going on here," We all, minus the therapist, froze at the voice.

Mirajane, stood just behind Mard, a frown on her face. Her arms crossed.

Mard slowly turned towards the newcomer, amusement lining his face. None of us reacted, we all just stood there, speechless.

"We're going to get some food?"

Mirajane blinked, "In the backyard?"

That was the moment Happy slowly flew over towards the witch, all of u just watching him move closer.  
He flew right behind her and slowly started lifting her up.

"Happy... What are you doing?" Mirajane questioned bemused.

Happy locked eyes with us. "Go. I'll hold her back!"

"..." Everyone else just stared at the cat, speechless. Mard snorted. Was everything funny to him?  
I on the other hand summoned up Nimbus, breaking the calm in the process as everyone turned to me.

"Levy..." I whispered, indicating the cloud. To her credit she immediately jumped on.

"Zeres?" Mirajane frowned, still held in the air.

"Happy, don't let go," I flashed him a smile. The cat nodded seriously in return.

"Zeres What'r-" Natsu started before he yelped as he suddenly felt a thin piece of string? Tightly close in around him and everyone else near us. I set off two more strings, one latching onto Mard and the other onto Mirajane.

"Zeres! Don't even think-" Mirajane didn't finish.

" **Shadowstep: Erza Scarlet,"**

"Ah shi-" Gray suddenly remarked as the world spun around us.

...

'Splash'

'Splash'

Gray and Lucy fell straight into the water. I barely managed to land on the edge of the boat, briefly having to balance myself, at least it looked like it could fit everyone on board. Levy showed up just behind me on the cloud, a wide look on her eyes. Mirajane was still floating just above the water thanks to Happy, though the cat had wobbled around a little, briefly almost letting go. Mard Geer seamlessly floated in mid-air, his arm clasped around Natsu's middle as he kept him above water.

"Phew! Thanks for the save!" Natsu suddenly declared, earning a nod from Mard Geer.

"Yo," I greeted a surprised Erza.

"Zere-" She started.

"Zeres what the hell!?" Gray suddenly bellowed as he latched onto the boat, accidentally waking Laxus up in the process.

What followed was a chaotic flurry of noise as People tried to get on the boat with Laxus wanting to keep them off... Atleast he let Happy land Mirajane... Before he punched the cat away... This guy had serious anger issues.

I looked at Erza, "Back-up?" A sheepish smile on my face.

"You're responsible for this rabble?" The lightning Dragon-slayer suddenly barked, his eyes on me. Mystogan was in the back of the boat, his eyes closed. Though I doubted he was asleep.

"..." I stared at him for a moment, I could see Lucy and Gray finally pull themselves on board, Levy was still trying not stare any of the S class in the eye, though her flying right behind me didn't help. Natsu was suddenly laid onto the boat calmly as Mard Geer kept on floating just behind him.

"Well!?" Laxus narrowed his eyes further.

"I have a question..." I replied.

"Oh no..." Levy whispered from behind me.

"Zeres..." Erza's warning didn't reach me. I think she recognised the look on my face

"Did you get that scar by accidentally electrocuting yourself?"

"Huh!?"

"I mean like, were you in the shower one day and accidentally used your power and-"

I blacked out.

...

"Why?" Levy questioned me incredulously when I came to.

"Why what?" I groaned, I turned around in an attempt to find Laxus but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Why did you have to say that?"

"Where is he?"

"He flew on ahead," Erza answered calmly. "To scout,"

I am pretty sure Deliora is dead.

Wait he can fly? His ability was _lightning_ based...

Huh, go figure.

"Answer the question," Levy frowned.

"It was automatic." I shrugged. Natsu was at the front of the boat, his head hung low. Transportation. Lucy was beside him, an amused look in her face as she 'helped' him.

"Zeres," I felt a shiver go down my back as Mirajane suddenly appeared in front of me. A tight smile on her face. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

I was about to answer before I suddenly saw Mystogan shift from his position. "Give me a moment." I deadpanned before making my way towards the secretive S Class.

"What an amusing group," Mard Geer chuckled from his position in the air.

Mirajane sighed. Even the flying therapist was making fun of them now.

I watched as Mystogan slowed the boat down... So he was the one with the driver's chord on him... He seemed to be looking for some thing, his staff magically appearing out of nowhere as he... Tested the waters?

"Wait... Where's Lyon?" Gray questioned.

"We left him in the harbour to wait. Laxus refused to allow him to follow us further." Erza explained.

"Surprised he didn't push us off.." I muttered.

"He tried to..." Happy whispered from his place beside Natsu.

"Hey..." Levy suddenly started, her automatically moving behind me thanks to the cloud. I swear she seemed to like it even more then I did. "Is that meant to be there?" She questioned mildly scared about something.

I turned towards where she was pointing before my eyes widened. The island up ahead could barely be made out but on the edge of it's shore? There was a large shadow... And a lot of light seemed to be gathering in one place-

"Oh shit... It's Deliora." I suddenly exclaimed.

Naturally everyone, mostly Gray, started panicking.

For some reason... I focused on Mard Geer. He was floating in the background, his hand barely moving... But he definitely was focusing on something.

Then his eyes narrowed. He raised his other hand minimally, a small magical circle appearing.

Suddenly his eyes widened. "Why isn't **it** listening?" I could just about make out the words.

Then a massive lightning bolt crashed down on the demon, moments after it fired. It dissipated most of the blast, though a bit of it did manage to race towards us. Erza thankfully managed to block most of it. Though the boat still splintered from the sheer force.

Natsu at least seemed to wake up. No longer technically on transport.

I flash stepped onto the Nimbus, standing just behind Levy. I quickly started putting in more mana to enlarge the cloud. Natsu thankfully had already been picked up by... Mard...  
Had I imagined what he'd said? I wasn't sure. Wasn't going to risk it either. I bade the cloud to fly towards him.

"You can just drop him here,"

Mard's gaze lingered on me for a moment to long before he smiled and placed Natsu down.

"Seriously?" I questioned the moment he became motion sick again, I sighed and proceeded to expand the cloud further. Happy was still carrying Mirajane as he flew towards us.

By the time everyone was on board, minus Mard. He preferred flying it seemed. Mystogan asked me to fly the cloud in a certain direction. Where? Didn't matter, it wasn't towards the island.

"Laxus should be more then capable of handling that demon." He remarked at the look on my and everyone else's faces.

"Deliora's powerful... " Gray remarked from his place.

"He's right, we must go help him," Erza agreed.

Mystogan looked a little troubled before he agreed.

I flew us towards where he wanted anyway.

"Zeres-" Era started before I shook my head.

"Shouldn't take long? Should it?" I questioned Mystogan, who blinked in surprise before nodding.

"You do know about my home then," He sighed to which I shrugged.

Pretty sure he rolled his eyes.

The moment we flew over the desired location was the moment I should've turned away. A bright magical circle suddenly covered the water as we reached it. Mystogan took out a stave, when he tried to place it in the middle of the suddenly developing magical circle however...

He swore.

 _Wait what? Did Mystogan just swear-  
_  
A bright light covered all of us but Mard Geer, a magical circle, most likely unintentionally if the look on his face was anything to go by, appeared over him as the light reached out. On seeing that... I did the only thing that came to mind... I sent him a party request.

...

Someone splashed water on my face. Who the hell- Oh it was Levy...

I got up with a groan, "What happened?"

"We... Were teleported I think..." She frowned as she looked around. "I haven't been able to find anyone else yet..."

I cursed, we were separated? Wait... Teleported... I stared out into the horizon and found giant floating rock-

"Oh goddamit!" I got up off the floor, briefly dusting myself.

"Zeres?" She suddenly questioned.

"Were in Edolas," I deadpanned.

"What?" she questioned bemused.

I turned towards her, "I said, we're in Edolas-" And froze on the spot. Just behind Levy I could see my floating cloud.

"Edolas? Isn't that one of the other- Zeres are you paying attention?"

I nodded wordlessly as I made to touch the flying cloud. "Levy, do me a sold and use your solid script,"

"Why?"

"Just... Indulge me..."

She blinked before nodding and casting off some fire.

"Shit... You can use magic..."

...

 **Author Notes: To the review saying I should include more details... I most definitely do, I intend to start including far more the moment FFn catches up to Spacebattles which should be pretty soon!**

 **Also, for those wondering whether I've just skipped over Lyon/Deliora's arc. I didn't. I just figured that Laxus and Mard needed some forced Character Development, Hehehehe.**


	10. Ch9 And I thought I was bad

**Author notes: Now considering the feedback from the last chapter... Yea... I don't see this going well.**

 **Good news is theres only one more interlude after this (Guess who.) It'll be set around the fanfics starting point. After that the fic will have caught up with Spacebattles.**

...

I kicked another rock across the ground with surprising force, absentmindedly watching it crash and leave a hole in a nearby tree.

"Are you done?" Levy questioned, an irritated look on her face. She was sat down against one of the giant rocks on my left. The nimbus idly floating beside her.

"That depends, are we back home?"

"Clearly not," She huffed crossing her arms.

I turned to her and smiled. "Then no, I am not done, in fact I am so far from been done right now that you have-" I had to quickly move out of the way of one of her solid scripts.

"You were talking too much," She smiled back serenely.

We stared at each other for another moment before we both sighed. Neither of us had a clue on what to do next.

"So... Edolas wasn't supposed have magic?" Levy questioned again as she got back on the flying cloud.

I closed the quest tab, still nothing new.

I nodded at her question.

"And Mystogan is from here?"

I nodded again.

"And it's supposed to be filled with our counterparts?" The cloud got a little closer as Levy seemed to peer at something over my shoulder.

I shook my head, "It's supposed to be filled with _your_ counterparts, remember I am-" I stopped on my tracks as my eyes widened...

Levy frowned at me, "What's up with you?"

Did... Did I have a counterpart here? I felt a shiver go down my back. Holy shit. I might have an opposite running around... But... What would he be like? ... In hindsight I didn't want to think about it. Worse yet, did they also know the future? Considering Magic had returned... You'd figure he wasn't a bad person but with my luck...

"Ah... Zeres..." Levy suddenly whispered.

I looked up at her, "What is it?"

She just pointed behind me slowly.

I turned around only to find... A knight clad in pink with blonde hair... Oh god I recognise him. I swear to god if he so much as mentions the word ro-

"Dear Royal visitor!" The 'knight' started from his position on-top of a legion.

Well.

"You have been cordially invited by the royal king-"

"Thanks, good to know, bye," I interrupted him as I quickly started charging multiple mana Blasts. Each one should do about 260 damage.

"Zeres!" Levy suddenly called out before covering her mouth. _Was this automatic? did he suddenly just decide to blow up anything related to royalty on sight!?_ She had to wonder what kind of world cultivated that sort of response in people...

The stranger blinked before he suddenly narrowed his eyes at the sudden cluster of balls of energy. "Now, now, the king demands your presence-"

I fired. What exactly did he think I was going to do with all those energy balls? If he wants to give me the element of surprise, I won't complain. He was an enemy in canon. I wasn't taking risks. Canon been derailed wasn't making things any safer.

His eyes widened, he made to fly the legion into the air before he found his movements restricted.

"What is this-"

I simply had my arm out, I'd had to connect five strings, freaking strong bastard.

"Oh shit-"

Was the last thing I heard as the guy was suddenly bombarded. I wasn't worried, he'd live, the blasts weren't that potent, small damage simply added up generally left little in physical injuries. It was more to knock him out really.

Levy had her mouth open as she stared at the scene.

"What the hell was that!? How'd you stop him from moving?"

"One Piece," I shrugged.

"..."

"One piece of what...?"

I blinked and turned to stare at her wide-eyed. "You don't have One Piece!?"

"I have a few..." Levy replied back bemused. "Would they look better?" She suddenly questioned as she looked down at her outfit.

What?

"One Piece is a manga..."

"Oh... Then no we don't have it-"

"Blasphemy, That's what it is. Blasphemy,"

"I take it it's a favourite?" she questioned with a chuckle as she suddenly sat crosslegged on the flying cloud.

"It is! Right behind Death note!"

She tilted her head, "Death Note?"

Oh you have got to be kidding me. This world has literally lost any respect I had-

'Growl!' The legion suddenly seemed to roar at us, it's face a rictus of fury as it slowly prepared to charge us like a bull...

" **Kienzan,** " I cast off, watching as the spinning disk appeared at the tip of my hand. I looked the legion dead in the eye.

"Zeres... Is that?"

"Yes."

"You're not actually planning to cut him in half are you?"

The Legion seemed to understand our language as it swapped gazes between the two of us, its eyes slowly growing fearful. "Depends on him," I remarked with a smile as I stared the flying creature in the eye.

It grabbed the 'knight' with it's mouth and quickly flew off. I turned back to Levy and found a frown on her face.

"What?"

Levy shook her head. "Must you always provoke any royalty you come across?" The moment she noticed my mouth open, she continued. "Now what?"

"Well, the king wants to see us,"

She blinked incredulously at me, "If you're still planning to go then... Why did you..."

"Was hoping to get some exp," I shrugged. And one less potential problem.

"Let's... Let's just go..."

She probably misunderstood me. I jumped on the cloud behind her, standing.

"Not going to make it bigger?" She questioned with a twinkle in her eye.

"No mana." I answered honestly.

"You used up all your mana!?"

"Yup,"

"What if he was still conscious?"

"Then it'd be up to you,"

"Me?" She questioned Incredelously.

"You're right, we would've been screwed in that case-"

She pushed me off.

...

Elsewhere, in the middle of a forest, Gray Fullbuster huffed as he ran towards the nearest green glow he could see. That meant Party members. Right?

He could see one in the sky grow bigger and closer towards his location, if anything it looked like it was speeding towards him-

"Zeres?" Gray suddenly called as he caught sight of the flying cloud as it made it's way across his section of trees, high in the air.

"Zeres!" Gray yelled once again. His hands flailing widely in an attempt to get the mages attention- Annnd they just passed him... He twitched, before focusing on the two fleeting mages- Wait, two?

Was that Levy!?

"Oh screw both of you!" He bit back as he prepared an Ice Cannon.

...

"Did you hear something?" Levy questioned as she made to turn before she felt a hand on her head.

"Eyes ahead midget,"

She elbowed my leg. I had to momentarily slow down to avoid falling off.

"And no I don't think I di-" A snowball hit me in the back of my head. "Well, I definitely didn't now,"

Levy sweatdropped, "We really should check it-"

"Sure, feel free to jump off at the next stop."

She sighed.

...

We flew around aimlessly for a while before finally managing to find the blasted entrance to the royal city. I landed Nimbus just outside the main gates, out of any guards view.

"Empty ID," I quickly threw the both of us in.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Straight to the castle," I answered as I started making my way out into the open, Levy on my tail.

It didn't take long before we found ourselves in some sort of market square, Levy was busy ogling all the magical items on display. I wasn't sure if the girl had ever travelled to Edolas during the canon storyline.

"If you see anything you want let me know," I shrugged.

She froze on her tracks and turned towards me. "You're offering to buy me something?" She questioned with a gasp as she reached out with her hand to presumably check my temperature. I avoided it all the same.

"I was, now I am just going to steal it," I smiled.

She blinked. "Zeres that's immoral."

"Yea, and whose fault is that?"

"Yours I am pretty sure,"

"I meant... You know what? Never mind," I sighed. "Besides, I got 35 million out of my last job so I should be pretty-"

"Mi-Million!?" Levy yelled to my amusement, her hands pulling me down by the shirt, which was amusing in it's own right considering the height difference. "Why didn't you invite me to that job!?"

"I am not going to dignify that with a response, you read the report on it didn't-"

Before I could even finish however the noise in the square suddenly skyrocketed. Both of us snapped our attention towards it before Levy gasped in shock.

"Lisanna!" She yelled to no avail.

We were still in an Empty ID.

The girl was running away from what I presumed where the city's guard? What caught my attention was the haggard look on her, the somewhat dirty clothing and of course the fact her arms were chained together, a wide look in her eyes as she looked for a way out.

Just as she was about to reach us, I broke the ID and she recoiled in surprise, landing on her back on the floor.

"Le-Levy!? How did you get out of the castle-" Whatever she had been about to say died as her eyes landed on me, instead an expression of pure anger? Loathing? I wasn't sure, appeared on her face.

"Y-You! Levy! What- What are you doing with him!?" She screamed.

Holy shit. What the hell did I do?

"Halt! Halt in the name of lord Kira!" I heard one of the guards behind me suddenly yell.

Did this fucker just say Kira!? I turned towards him, eyes narrowed.

I expected them to attack, or at the very least take on an offensive stance.

The guards eyes, I think he was a captain judging by the additional cape, widened as he dropped to one knee.

"M-My lord! We-We though-" He hiccuped, he actually hiccuped, "W-We thought you w-were in the castle! Fo-forgive us, we were charged to chase after her the moment we learned of her escape!"

What the hell? As if to make it even more confusing, the guard's platoon all followed their captain as they dropped down themselves. Just beside me I could see Levy just as confused as I was, her hand over Lisanna's shoulder in an attempt to, I assume, calm her, and said girl in question still vehemently trying to glare me out of existence.

What the hell did _I_ do? Other me? Kira!? Seriously? Kira!? That's what _he_ went with!?

What happened to Mystogan's crazy father!?

...

I stared at the squad of guards passively, my eyes focused on the captain. Considering their current position on the floor, I figured that meant my Edolas version controlled this city, if not this _world_... Was Mystogan's father dead? For that matter... The knight from earlier clearly knew who I was... Why would _Kira_ tell one of the mages under his command and yet fail to inform his own royal guard...

"Hey, use your Nimbus..." Levy suddenly grabbed the cuff of my shirt.

The guard's eyes snapped up at the action, startling the girl, there was a look of outrage on his face.

"How dare you lay-"

I narrowed my eyes at him and he stiffened before looking down.

"Wha-" Lisanna started the moment I cast off Nimbus. Seeing that, Levy slowly moved back towards the still terrified girl and slowly urged her on.

"My _Lord-"_ The captain started again as he watched Levy help Lisanna onto the cloud though the girl didn't seem to cooperate much.

"Keys." I suddenly demanded. Time to see if drama class paid off...

"Uh- What?" He blinked at me.

"Keys you incompetent moron," I snapped. He visibly recoiled at the tone before haphazardly searching his pockets for the keys to Lisanna's chains. With a wavering hand he slowly reached them out towards me.

I swiped them off his hands and pretended to peer at them, before making a mock show of looking around at each of the guards in the vicinity. I could even see some civilians in the background gawking at the spectacle. Levy seemed far calmer to earlier when she realised what I was doing while Lisanna's expression paled further. Either she bought the act or I was missing something.

"Who gave you the order to chase after _one_ prisoner?" I questioned the captain.

He blinked again, bemused. "Lady Knight-"

"And what order did I give you?" I interrupted him quickly.

The look of confusion disappeared, I could see hints of terror slowly fill his face. Seriously... What did Kira do?

"To guard the prisoners..."

Plural? Just how many were captured?

"And remind me, which one's the higher rank?" I questioned, a finger on my chin as I smiled at him. I wasn't sure if I should be worried at how easy things seem to be turning out. There wasn't a sign of doubt in the man's face.

"My lord-"

"Answer the question." I stated calmly.

"Yours..." He slowly started shaking as he stared at the ground.

"Right... So you ignored my order..." I practically whispered the words. He heard me all the same.

That was how quiet it had suddenly gotten.

"How many high-class prisoners are there in total?" I questioned again.

He seemed to stutter for a moment as he slowly raised his gaze. "1-19 my lord..."

19!? Bloody hell... Was that all of them?

"Right... How many guards did I post?"

"6-60..." He was visibly shaking on the ground right now.

"And how many do you have with you?"

"30..." His voice slowly lost it's volume.

"So, you're trying to tell me that, you decided to take _half_ the guards I posted to chase after _one_ prisoner? Something doesn't add up. You can't be that incompetent with numbers."

I was honestly surprised Levy was so quiet.

"My lord, Lady Knightwalke-"

"Do I look like Lady Knightwalker to you?" I mock glared at the quivering man.

"No- Of course not!" He was outright hysterical right now, his weapon long forgotten.

"Then stop disobeying my orders!" I yelled off for added effect.

He fainted... He actually fainted...

What the hell did Kira do to these people!?

"Get him out of my sight." I turned to another guard. Ok, maybe I should tone it down a little...

He nodded quickly, this one actually looked somewhat relieved. Was that good? Probably not.

"And go back to the castle!" I swiftly turned, "If I see any of you here in the nex-"

I didn't even get to finish as the guards practically _ran_ off towards the castle.

When everything cleared out, I turned back to find Levy with practical stars in her eyes.

"That was awesome!" She suddenly yelled.

I sighed before a smile came over my face. "It won't be long before they realise so... Empty ID!" I suddenly threw the three of us into an instance.

Lisanna visibly shuddered at the action, her glare back in full effect.

"You really think I am buying this!?" She snapped at me, surprising Levy.

"What?" I questioned bemused.

"I know this is just another one of your twisted tricks, Kira!" She yelled off at me.

I frowned and turned to Levy.

"Lisanna-"

"Don't Lisanna me... I know this is just another illusion," She started shaking her head. "So just end it already!" She screamed again.

Wow... What... What did Kira do? How many times am I going to repeat that? I stiffened when she suddenly started weeping. "Lisanna?" Levy questioned, a worried look in her eyes.

"Don't call me that! You don't have the right!" She suddenly yelled back at Levy, the girl briefly taken back.

"Lisanna," I suddenly called out only to receive another glare.

"You think changing up the members is going to make a difference!? What the hell do you want now!? You've already imprisoned all of us!" She screamed.

"Lisanna were not from here!" Levy it seemed had enough.

The girl scoffed. "I told you... I am not falling for it." Her glare was back again.

Man, she seemed to love glaring for some reason. ' _Zeres, tone it down.'_

I sighed, I doubted we were getting anywhere with her. "Look whatever the hell Kira did-"

"Let me guess, you had nothing to do with it? Or is it something else this time? Bloody hell, at least keep the guild mark in the same place, last time it was on your head." She seemed to laugh at some joke neither me nor Levy got.

I apologised.

The action seemed to startle her as she suddenly stuttered out some incomprehensible word, before the sneer was back in full effect.

"You're really putting in the extra effort this time huh," She narrowed her eyes. "But I told you! I am not falling for it!"

I shook my head and threw the keys to the girl's chains to Levy.

Levy had a frown on her face as she caught the flying keys, she briefly turned to me before she started making her way towards Lisanna.

Who of course recoiled away, falling off the cloud in the process. "Stay the hell away from me!"

"We're not from Edolas!" I snapped.

"What's wrong?" she smiled, "Are you going to throw a tantrum? Not happy your little tricks aren't working anymore?"

Levy twitched with each second that passed before she'd evidently had enough as she marched towards the other girl intending to, hopefully, remove her chains.

Then Lisanna _spat_ in her face...

Ok.

I don't know how to respond to that. I don't think anger is the answer either... Mirajane is in Edolas right now.

There was a plan. Sic Mirajane on Kira.

That poor bastard won't see it coming. I shook my head of the thoughts, I had to focus. Right... Lisanna just spat at Levy's face... What the hell do i do here?

Levy just stopped, shock openly shown on her face.

"I told you... I am not falling for it again."

"Can I knock her out?" I asked Levy. Violence with permission wasn't as bad, hell, it was basically the Fairy Tail Motto. Except the permission came from the master. Besides... I doubt Mirajane would ever hurt Levy so...

She didn't answer. Instead she threw the keys at the girl and turned away. God I hope I don't say something stupid. I don't think it'd end well at all.

"Lets go," She made to walk past me, grabbing my arm in the process.

I didn't move, I couldn't help but stare. Lisanna was still on the ground, the keys on her lap... Yet she didn't even bother unlocking her chains... I know Levy was angry but... Oh... Right, she doesn't know.

"Zeres..." Levy whimpered?

I turned to her and was honestly surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Lets go!"

"We're not leaving her here, Levy," I sighed.

Lisanna wasn't even paying attention, simply looking around, a bored look in her eyes.

Levy's hands started shaking as she raised her gaze, the hurt expression still in place. "She spa-"

"She's Mira's Sister. _Our_ Mira."

She froze. She honestly looked unsure of what to even feel anymore.

"So... Are you done playing around or what?" Lisanna questioned me, a dark look in her eyes.

I sighed as I opened up my skills tab to see what I had available... My eyes briefly widened when I found Shadowstep ready to use... I supposed that either meant moving between worlds resulted in my skill cooldowns getting reset or I simply had a separate timer for each dimension... Regardless it was available and that was all that mattered, I started walking towards Lisanna.

Edo-me? Edo-si? Kira would have to wait...

She seemed to frown for a moment, "I told you, just end the stupid Illusion Alread-" when she made to get up to most likely move away, I used **Joker** to freeze her movements.

"Since when could you do this!?" She glared at me, unable to do anything else. It was somewhat disconcerting that magic working on her didn't seem to dispel her notions of this being an Illusion...

I reached and picked her up.

"Oi! What the hell are you-"

And put her on the Nimbus.

"You need to lose weight," I added on.

What? She still spat on Levy's face. I quickly walked back to said girl, who was still stood in the middle of the road, her eyes downcast.

"Come on," I sighed.

She did so somewhat mechanically. I put a hand on her shoulder.

Judging by the enlarged green glow surrounding Erza, with her been the highest Level hers stood out the most, I figured there was more then one person with her. I quickly went through the list of people in my party...

Levy who was with me... Gray... Who... I... Left... Stranded... It honestly hadn't seemed like such a bad idea at the time... I sighed and read on. Erza... Natsu... Lucy... Mard Geer had yet to accept, assuming he didn't say no and I never actually sent a party invite to Mystogan or Mira...

I used an extra string to connect Lisanna to the Nimbus.

I really hoped Mirajane was with Erza... Though perhaps leaving Natsu to his own devices might not be such a good idea...

Still, the more hands the better...

"Shadowstep: Erza," I sighed.


	11. Interlude: All you need is a little push

**First interlude is from Kira's pov and set at the start of the story.**

 **Second Interlude is from Mard Geer's pov and set following the moment everyone else disappeared to Edolas.**

...

 _-Kira(Past)-_

He stared down, an easy smile on his face as he asked Lucy what might've been the most important question of his life.

His suddenly created life that was. He wondered if anyone, if _any of them_ understood what it was like to suddenly _exist._ To suddenly come into being. A conscious that had never existed beforehand, suddenly coming to life out of thin air.

Had it just been that? He would've been fine. Oh, so perfectly fine.

Then he suddenly received those memories. Memories that told him the world he was in was fictional. Was pointless. Was some _stupid_ fantasy.

And if that hadn't been _enough_ , he was created for the sole purpose of being _his_ counterpart.

His entire existence amounted to being _his_ shadow.

To the side, he had to hold his urge to **glare** at the _stupid_ quest.

It had given him a simple choice.

Follow the quest and join this guild of outlaws.

Or remain _stuck_ in time, _frozen,_ unable to move, speak, so much as twitch unless it was in the right direction.

He'd long run out of mana trying to break it. His health still hadn't recovered. It was unnerving how much his psyche seemed to rely on health for that matter.

"Yea, no." Lucy gave him a dismissive wave as she turned away.

He snorted. He wasn't sure if she was joking or not... The sheer thought of suddenly not being allowed... It perplexed him. Though it certainly made sense when he thought about it in a certain way... If he was made to be the opposite then perhaps he wasn't meant to be apart of Fairy Tail.

What exactly did that mean for him though? He needed to join them to complete the quest, he was _literally_ unable to so much as focus a lip elsewhere without his entire world freezing.

"Well, shoo, if you don't have a job for us... We're not really looking for more people,"

It made sense. They couldn't just randomly let strangers join.

But they couldn't understand. He literally had nothing else he could do at this point.

So he tried again.

"Why not?" He questioned. The smile in place again, tight as it was.

"Why not what?" Lucy didn't miss a beat, her eyes narrowing slightly. Protective. Again, he understood the need.

But, still. He couldn't do anything else. Literally. He tried to turn around and leave and simply found his bones frozen.

"Why not let me join?" The words flew off his tongue easily.

"We don't need anyone else right now," Lucy gave him a look over.

"Will _you_ need someone later on?" Odd, thought the stranger. It seemed far easier to control his movements through emotion.

He was probably not going to be allowed to join considering the accidental glare he'd sent her.

Lucy simply stared at him, unmoving. He could feel the tension in the room rise as some of the others tensed.

Another prompt appeared. For a moment, he almost let out a breath of relief. Until he noticed the sudden looks around him.

Right. Easy access to magic wasn't exactly a good sign for any of them.

He gulped down as he opened up the sudden quest prompt.

 **-Tutorial updated, seek Lisanna's help,-  
**  
He sighed as he closed the prompt and took a long look around him. Narrowed eyes, even glares in some greeted him back. Again, he couldn't blame their train of thought. He caught sight of Lisanna's gaze and held it. He wasn't sure but he could've sworn he saw _something_ flash through her eyes.

But still, they could _never_ understand. But at least with the update, he had some more control. He wasn't sure how long it'd last, not that he expected it to be all that long.

He turned around and left the building.

...

He hadn't gotten very far of course, mostly because Lisanna herself had stopped him.

"Hey... Are you? F-from there?" She questioned wide-eyed at him, her hand outstretched from her pull.

He blinked at the question. "No. I am from... Somewhere else,"

It probably would've been easier to lie.

He probably should've.

But then it could've very easily set him off as the bad one, what if his memories about them were wrong? And she questioned him on it? He knew what generally happened to those that found themselves on _their_ wrong side in this world. If those _memories_ were anything to go by at the very least.

But still, he probably should've lied.

She'd immediately lost any interest as she turned away.

"A-h wait," He called out, barely grabbing her shoulder. She turned back surprised.

"Could you help me join? It's... It's really important..." He could've worded it better but again he'd not really had any time to prepare for any of this.

"Why?" Her eyes narrowed the slightest before softening.

 _Regret? What would she feel regret about?_ He filed the thought away.

"Because..." And for all that he thought, he couldn't come up with a single reasonable answer. "Because I have no one else to turn to..."

And for a moment she actually looked like she might agree.

"OI, what are you doing Lis?" Lucy crossed her arms.

And Lisanna froze.

And he knew then, he wasn't going to get any help from there. He knew from the moment he heard her whisper out her _apology_ there was going to be no help from her side. He ignored whatever the two seemed to be talking about as they walked away.

The downpour seemed to start the moment they walked back in.

And once again. He couldn't move. The quest prompt stared back at him, mocking him.

 **-Seek Lisanna's help-**

That was all he could see, no breath passed him, nothing. He was still as a leaf...

Frozen, millions of droplets filled his vision, all frozen in time with him.

There was nothing else he could do...

...

He wasn't sure how long had passed, he'd lost count long ago... He'd honestly thought he'd be frozen until, _at the very least,_ the main world had finally shown up. Just because one world froze, didn't mean another did. Well, he'd certainly hoped so.

But still, he knew he would never forget the moment his entire world _finally_ shattered. Though not for the reason he would've preferred, but at the very least it had changed _something.  
_  
The quest had changed. It no longer required him to join Fairy Tail. No, though why it had _finally_ decided to give him his freedom he would never know.

Perhaps it just wanted to irk him. Because now that he was free enough to do what he wanted...

It wanted him to **-Destroy Fairy Tail-  
**  
When he closed the prompt, he was surprised to suddenly find himself covered in shadows.

...

When he reopened his eyes, they momentarily narrowed at his lack of ability to move... Was that just another stupid dream!? Worse yet, was he to be bedridden?

He blinked before looking up at the stranger in front of him, he himself was laid out on a bed. He recognised said stranger, Ultear Milkovich.

The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in fact frozen, simply limited in his ability to do, well, anything... The second was...

This wasn't Edolas. The island-less sky was one thing, the free-flowing magic in the _room_ was another.

"Hello," The woman seemed to grit.

He turned back to her and was amused to see her irked about something.

"Where did you find me?" The complete freedom in what he chose to say, how oddly... _Invigorating..._ And yet he couldn't seem to do much else... Almost as if he we were a simple spectator.

"You passed out near the port," The woman answered, a somewhat unamused look on her face.

He could hardly blame her, he had just dismissed her, thoroughly, but considering his circumstances, he could hardly be blamed at his own surprise.

"How long have I been out?" He questioned. Eagerly enjoying the ease which he chose _his_ words.

"Under an hour," The woman answered, her hands locked together as she seemed to search for _something_. "You're not at all what I expected..."

"Yes, I imagine that'll change soon enough, well... Eventually at any rate," he replied quickly, amused to see her eyes narrow even further.

Free speech truly was invigorating, sure he didn't have full control but that honestly was better then what he'd had, for practically his entire _life_.

He looked forward to his _return_. Somehow he knew... True freedom awaited him there. And he had a quest to do.

But as he tilted his head the slightest at Ultear's confused expression, he let a grin fill his face.

There was more than _one_ Fairy Tail after all, and while the only thing he seemed in control of were but expressions and words...

That was _more_ than enough.

...

 _-Mard {present}-_

Mard stared around his empty surroundings with a frown on his face. He was still, as of this moment floating in the middle of the sea. Just ahead of him, he could make out the island he had originally been heading to with the rest of END's guild.

His attention was then brought back to the strange, archive-like box in the middle of his vision.

 **Zeres has invited you to join his Party.**

What a curious creature.

He wouldn't call him Human. No, Zeres was as much of a human as END was.

Natsu Dragneel.

He had to remember to use his proper name. He doubted he would appreciate his previous title.

He had journeyed to Fairy Tail on rumours of a salamander. A picture he'd seen. A name he'd read. And an... _Aura_ that stood out. While Fairy Tail may have not noticed it... Any Etherius demon would be hard pressed to _miss it._

Natsu Dragneel. E.N.D. Zeref's true secret.

Of course the fact months ago, a malevolent curse suddenly and utterly engulfing the entirety of Magnolia also had something to do with it.

And yet. He had not expected to find anything else of interest. Much less a creature that would so willingly _invite_ someone he did not trust into his party. He had a faint idea of what to expect should he say yes. That wasn't all of course. It was the way his mind seemed to work, the strange expression he showed at almost every thing and one he seemed to interact with... The way he _saw_ them. Zeres seemed to have even less of an opinion of them then himself...

Which frankly said enough. If you consider those around with less respect then an Etherious demon... Mard doubted there was a good enough explanation for that level of indifference.

Not to mention the abilities he showed. He'd heard of what had occurred with Lullaby... Someone of Zeres's capabilities should not have had much of a chance against a demon from Zeref's book. And yet he'd annihilated it, in it's entirety.

Not to mention the aftermath... Mard had never thought he'd see the day where he'd be incapable of a thought, let alone the ability to move! Lullaby's death hadn't caused it. Something else did, something else that seemed powerful enough to affect even E.N.D. Though to a much lesser extent from what he'd heard. At least he had been able to _move._

For two days, he had had to hide in the shadows, he had never been so susceptible! So vulnerable! A mere human could've very well hurt him! For the first time since his creation, Mard had felt fear for his own life.

All of that occurred from what was most likely a _side effect._ No human could do that.

And of course the resemblance to his own _creator's_ name...

Still. Saying yes... Would be rather stupid. He did not fully understand what he was agreeing to. He would not wilfully put himself at an disadvantage, weak though Zeres seemed. He had been capable of taking out Lullaby.

In mere seconds.

Whose to say he could not replicate that _side effect,_ with his ability to _teleport_ across vast distance at hand... It would take moments to finish him off in such a state. There was no guarantee he could leave once he'd accepted either.

Still, he supposed he should at least help the other one that had left. The crazed dragonslayer with a temper currently trying to battle Delior-

-Splash-

The great Mard Geer of Tartaros had lost control of his magic and fallen into the sea. Something had broken his concentration... He forced himself up out of the water. Though he had no real problem staying under water... He had momentarily felt as if someone had attempted to wretch his soul from his very being.

-Thump- Mard Geer winced as another attack seemed to fill him. It felt as if someone had hammered his head with a mace.

What was this!? Who dare's-

The attack returned, faster then before. It was an attempt on his mind. Whatever it was, was currently trying-

-Thump- There it was again, only... it seemed more concentrated... Instead of a blow to his a head... It felt more like someone had injected something directly into his br-

-Thump- Another attack filled his thoughts, clearer, more concise... More accurate in it's target...

Suddenly, for some reason, he felt as if an odd cloud started to fill his vision. He felt dizzy, his power seemed to seep out as well. Almost akin to bleeding out from him.

"What... What was happening?" He barely managed to let out off as he felt another attack, far greater then before. His vision was no longer clouded, his mind however was in complete disarray.

And then a single thought sprouted out of nowhere. A thought that up until mere months ago, had been at the forefront of his mind.

He needed to find E.N.D.

The thought seemed to repeat itself in his head before...

 _No... He's already found E.N.D, it was the boy, Natsu Dragnee-_

He needed to retrieve the book. The book that would help bring back Zeref's greatest demon! There it was again, another thought that he'd long since stopped following.

Mard Geer blinked. He already had the book... And E.N.D was already alive... Was someone tampering with his min-

-Thump- It seemed whatever was causing this effect was getting impatient, the sudden attack had practically blinded him as he felt himself drift off beneath the sea. His mind refusing to work. He needed to control it, he felt despair build up inside as he realised what was likely happen- Before the small moment of clarity he'd had had disappeared.

What was he doing in the middle of nowhere? What of his plan? His goals? To bring back E.N.D-

No! He's already found him! The thought lasted but a moment, his slowly built up defence crumbling even faster.

He slowly floated out of the sea, his head grasped in his hands. It was getting harder and harder to remind himself... It was like... No... Not like. It _was_ happening...

He was reverting... Reverting to that... Disgrace.

He had a plan! A plan that would help achieve what he had been created for! The death his master truly want-

"NO!" Mard roared, his demonic side momentarily taking over, as his power rose. The sea itself seemed to sway at his outburst.

But for every attempt he made, it failed. He had to watch with dawning horror as he lost more and more control until...

Mard tilted his head, blinking rapidly. "What was he doin-" And then he noticed the prompt in front of him.

"Zeres?" Mard questioned, with narrowed eyes... A coincidence? "What fool dares besmirch my..." He grit his teeth as he accepted.

And it disappeared faster then it had come, it took but a moment before the cloud inhibiting his mind had left. He blinked around, his breathing finally under control. The attacks long gone... And when he looked down, his eyes widened in horror as he stared at the name etched onto his hand.

-Zeres-

He'd reverted... And the first thing he had done... Was to go against every natural compulsion... To ignore caution and dive in to what could've been his downfall. And yet, it had brought him back... It had given him his sanity back. His control.

When the realisation, the realisation that he had to _rely_ on another creature to keep his sense... Oddly enough. Mard Geer, for the first time in centuries, _laughed_ at the sheer audacity of things. What had this, once dull, world turned into?

He had escaped one... Really, there were no words to describe the sheer tragedy that was his creator. Only to depend on another...

Mard Geer sighed.

On another idiot who'd invited _the most powerful_ demon into his own party. For he knew, none of his brethren had seen the error of their paths. Following Zeref was guaranteed to have one's life cut short. His creators very presence would not allow for another being to exist with him.

His mind was his greatest quality. It was what had brought him his sudden change. His plans to reverse Zeref's Immortality, in order to finally end him... For all the years he had been alive for, for all the things he knew off... That was the best he could come up with... In mere moments after his change, he'd come up with at least three that were better and far simpler.

But that wasn't what had stopped him from following in his master's confused wishes.

Simply put?

He'd be damned if he was going to use his greatest gift to plan for what amounted to suicide.

He'd decided, from the moment he felt the pure surge that had shaken Magnolia to the moment he'd first met him. Where E.N.D goes. He will follow. He wasn't sure if anyone else noticed it... But, the moment he'd laid eyes on the pink-haired mage, he knew. Without a doubt. That it was E.N.D. But the most surprising thing had to have been what could only amount to a divine blessing, practically smothering Zeref's greatest secret.

It made absolutely no sense to the long-lived demon... How could E.N.D, an etherious demon, posses such magic... Have such magic protect him. And yet be completely ignorant of it?

But it certainly meant one thing... E.N.D was meant for greatness, he had the drive to succeed and as it were, the power to follow through with it. Unlike his creator... The greatest dark mage to walk the globe and he decided to use all of his gifts in order to die. And even then, he likely didn't have the will to truly go through with it.

So if he had to choose between Zeref and E.N.D... It was a rather simple choice.

He quite liked been alive. There was too much in this world... So much he'd never seen before... His entire existence had been to make Zeref's one wish come true... And he knew exactly how that would go down. For what being truly wished for death... No, the moment he and all his fellow demons would come remotely close to making their creators will true... That was the moment he would change. That was the moment they would all fall.

"Now then..." His eyes landed on the island ahead of him. He doubted he could make whatever jump the others had, not for lack of trying, and yet for some odd reason, he believed the mark on his arm would be the secret for E.N.D to return. Still, at least he had something to pass the time with.

A small smile etched it's way onto his face. He wondered which demon was interfering with Deliora... It takes an Etherious demon to stop another from controlling one of Deliora's standards. His eyes glinted the moment he considered it been one of his own...


	12. Ch10 I am clearly not the main character

I blinked as I suddenly got another prompt out of nowhere. My eyes widening the moment I noticed the extra party member.  
Huh, guess Mard finally accepted...

Wow... He was level 200? Bloody hell... Even the therapist was stronger then me. But... It was a little odd that he was the only one with a strange lock-like symbol next to said level. I really hope that didn't mean anything, because if at any point I hear the ' _Not in my final form,'_ crap...

I looked back up, Lisanna was currently tied to a tree. If her reaction at seeing me was bad... Her reaction at seeing Erza had topped it.

Unfortunately Mirajane hadn't been with Erza, my plan to sic the woman on my counterpart unfortunately wasn't going to happen.

"Zeres?" I heard Levy whisper. She was sat in front of me, her arms wrapped around her knees.

I rolled my eyes. "Cheer up will ya,"

When she looked up to whine- Protest. Protest.

I ruffled her hair.

"I am not a dog." She decided to go with instead.

I grinned at her. "Stop acting lik-"

She hit me.

"She's clearly traumatised Levy, give her time." I continued on. This was normal behaviour from her.

She turned away. "I want an apology..." I barely made out her whisper.

I was about to take a seat by her before someone called out to me.

Gray had evidently been found by Erza by the way.

...

"She's not talking," Gray stated while crossing his arms.

I sweat dropped. "Why are you trying to interrogate her... She's clearly out of it..."

"It does not excuse her attacking fellow guild members." Erza added on with a frown.

That was an understatement, I am fairly certain she'd tried to scratch Erza's eye out.

"Especially if what you said is true..." Gray added on, though at the very least his expression was softer. He'd been the only one not to be attacked.

Yet.

When I took a closer look at Lisanna...

"Erza."

"Yes?"

"Why is she knocked out?"

"She wouldn't stop swearing."

"Right."

"So?" Gray started again. "What do we do now?"

I sighed. "Gray, I have no idea."

...

We obviously knew where to start, the only issue was we couldn't leave Lisanna alone and we needed as many people as we could get if we had any hope at getting into the castle, and considering Levy was depressed for the time being, that left Erza, Gray and me capable of keeping an eye on Lisanna without any risk of harm coming to her... Scratch that, that just left Gray and I. And I couldn't really stay behind.

If my counterpart had the same power as me... Then I needed to help even the odds. Plus, there was Edo Erza to worry about. We'd at the very least need our Erza to match her. If Gray was staying behind, I was effectively the only backup and I already knew I'd be outnumbered.

The biggest issue was getting into the castle at any rate. Considering what we had managed to get out of Lisanna before she stopped been helpful, then all of this world's Fairy Tail members were prisoners and of course that meant we'd have to rescue them.  
Attempting to use an instance to sneak in would be expected. And if it was expected, there'd be a trap waiting for us.

And frankly I am sick and tired of been caught unaware.

Not that I expected it to stop happening any time soon.

I turned around to face Erza, just as I was about to speak however Lisanna lit up.

Not really, something in her clothes seemed to suddenly start flashing, rather brightly.

Erza turned a glance to me first. I was rather touched that she was actually looking towards me for advice.

Too bad I had none to give. I shrugged.

She nodded and slowly moved towards Lisanna. The girl herself didn't seem to notice anything, which considering Erza had knocked her out wasn't a surprise.

I could hear Gray gulp beside me as he readied his Ice Make stance.

Levy... Where was Lev- I suddenly felt someone appear from behind me. Her eyes peeking out towards Lisanna from my shoulder side.

"I am not a human shield."

"If you say so..."

Well at least she didn't seem depressed anymore. Now she was just staring at Lisanna with narrowed eyes.

'Levy, you know she can't apologise if she's knocked out right?"

She shrugged.

I feel like I may have corrupted her.

Turning my attention back ahead, I watched as Erza carefully reached into the pocket containing whatever was flashing. By carefully, I mean, she'd woke Lisanna up.

"Down girl," I immediately turned to Levy.

She huffed at me, "What's going on?"

"Were about to find out..." Gray added on, Ice already forming in front of his hands.

"Really, still trying to pull this cra-" Lisanna started.

I had to use 5 strings to simply nudge Erza and hope she listened and you know, not knock out our only source of information.

As Erza focused on the crystal in her hand she briefly brushed off my strings as if some dust had appeared on her shoulders.

I was rightfully offended.

At our confused looks, Lisanna evidently decided to be helpful.

"What are you stupid? Can't recognise one of your inventions? What happen? Did your ego crash into the ceiling? Cause pretending you don't remem-"

Erza slapped her across the head and she passed out again, though that time at least it was only for a moment before she blinked her eyes open.

"None of what you said was helpful." She turned around towards me and walked back.

"Let me see it for a second..." I remarked, my hand outstretched.

When I took the strangely shaped crystal, think hourglass but a pointed top. I blinked as I stared at the random set of numbers that appeared...

"It looks like a communication crystal..." Levy remarked.

"It is one..." Lisanna murmured.

My blood froze.

Communication... He'd set it up... All of that... To get a method of communication to us...

Wait, so did Kira just rip off the ones from Earthlan- No. No. Don't think about that. That train of thought led to dark places.

"Dammit..."

"Zeres?" Erza turned up sharply at my tone.

"It's bait." I snapped as I made to force magic into the trinket.

"That's not how you use it!" Lisanna suddenly exclaimed, a wide-eyed look on her face. "Pu..." She seemed to stop for a moment as she turned to Levy. "Push the top down..."

Well, this was honestly one of the worst phones I'd ever seen... I pushed down as told.

The strange hourglass like crystal suddenly burnt hot, quickly causing me to drop it. Erza Already had her sword out, though I doubted it'd matter.

"Oh crap..." Lisanna groaned. "Different Fairy Tail and still falling for the same tricks..."

Within moments, a massive magical circle had suddenly appeared on the ground.

...

We'd been teleported. Teleported back to the city were our problems had managed to triple in the span of 5 minutes.

Kira you asshole. He actually made his phones look like teleportation crystals.

How the hell was I supposed to plan for that? Even Lisanna had been caught unaware and she lived here! Well... In prison...

I really didn't want to think about how long she'd been imprisoned for.

Civilians filled the grand square, though not a single one moved, at least until they noticed us suddenly appear and quickly gave our group plenty of room. Just ahead, on a giant stage evidently created from magic. I could see the Edolas forms of Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Levy and Elfman... I was a little surprised at the last choice. All of them on their knees, covered in strange metallic gear, probably made to restrain magic. Gray and Natsu had their entire body covered, while the rest merely had a helm or a metallic chain around neck. And about 40 metres above them, a massive globe of magical energy. With my counterpart in the background, standing atop a giant pedestal installed onto of the stage.

"Welcome!" My counterpart started, a gleeful look on his face, his voice reverberating across the crowd. "To the first Fairy Execution!" A manic grin on his face. His eyes however locked onto mine. He was dressed in all black, as expected. A high collar coat covering most of his appearance. His hair and frankly the rest of his face was a complete copy of my own. Though oddly enough... There was also a faint red glow surrounding his body.

"Hello... Zeres." He added on, as his arms slowly dropped to his side.

I couldn't comprehend the fact that he knew my name. Perhaps he might've overheard it from a guard from earlier. Levy might've mentioned my name, I wasn't sure... Still, with how this world has been playing out...

He knew about me. He'd known I was coming... I don't know how he predicted that, how he knew where we'd be, how he knew my _name_ in general! For that matter, he was most likely responsible for us getting stranded here in the first place. For what purpose? I couldn't begin to comprehend it but I at least knew what I had to do. At least for this particular moment.

Lisanna was on her knees a few feet away from me, her hand covering her mouth as she stared on. Tears slowly filling up. And honestly, the only thing I could wonder of at that sight was exactly what kind of visions he'd shown her... Because if he's been planning things to this extent... Had he shown her what he intended to have happen? Not that I was going to let him get away with it.

To make it worse... Not a single voice in the crowd didn't applaud him, all of them treated him as if he were a godsend. All of them, pure utter fear stricken on their faces.

"Clear the crowd." I asked of Erza.

"And lend me your sword."

...

I readied the blade. "I have 90 seconds before I fire... Get the crowd out of the way."

"You can't!" Lissanna suddenly yelled, making an attempt to grab onto me in the process. An attempt I side-stepped.

"I won't hit your friends." I turned back to Kira. The man had a hand on his chin, pretending to think about something. His eyes however set on all of us. It was almost as if he was searching for something.

"You don't know what's going to happen! I do-"

"Don't worry about it." It was surprisingly Levy that came to my defence. Lisanna frowned as she turned towards the blue-haired girl. "Wha-"

"He's an idiot, most of the time... But... Well..." Levy suddenly turned back. Erza and Gray had already started parting the crowd in front of us. It was surprisingly easy enough... I'd certainly expected it to be more difficult... If anything, they looked grateful to leave. "Look... Just trust him." She sighed.

"As flattered as I am, don't. If you think I am about to make a mistake then say so."

Both of them blinked as they stared at me.

"What?"

Lisanna bit her lip, idly looking to the side. "Don't use _that_ skill."

A tense silence followed the girl's words.

Well.

 _Isn't that bloody ominous._

"Zere-" Erza started, having somehow parted everyone in front of us.

However before she could say anything, Kira's voice suddenly echoed out.

"What do you think you're doing? Get back in **position!"  
**  
My eyes widened. All of us, sans Lisanna, watched on as a red glint filled each and every civilian in sight. All of them, _hurrying_ back to their previous position.

"He can control people? What manga did he get that from? Zeres can you do that?" Gray suddenly spoke up.

"..." I said nothing, my eyes set on Kira's manic smile, his arms outstretched as if he'd just performed a magic trick.

"Now then," Kira continued on. "Before I clip a few fairy tails... Would any tattooless spectators like to say something?"

Silence.

I was starting to understand why they feared him. He could somehow command them, with his name... I found myself dreading finding out the reason he chose that name.

"No one?" Kira remarked, "My my, not a single person to speak on your behalf... How does that feel?" Kira turned back to the middle mage. Lucy. Who in turn simply glared back, unable to speak thanks to the mask around her head.

It pissed me off. But more so... It worried me... Why was he confident enough to turn his back... _Erza_ was here. The girl in question was currently staring around, no doubt trying to figure out the fastest way to the magical stage.

And then it hit me. Even without Excalibur... There was still something I could do...

I might even get rid of two birds with one stone...

Looking towards Erza, I simply nodded.

Kira seemed to be shaking his head, before he suddenly turned back, a massive grin on his face. "Well then..." His eyes seemed to glint at the audience in front of him.

"Zeres?" Erza suddenly spoke up as she turned.

"Give me a minute," I remarked, idly throwing her sword back.

" **Start a countdown."** Kira's voice suddenly reverberated across the entire square.

" **10!"** The entire, and I mean every single civilian currently watching the execution started simultaneously.

"Zeres, what are you doi-" Levy suddenly questioned. Lisanna's attention, however, was focused on Kira.

The moment the audience reached 6, I flash stepped.

...

-Kira-

Kira blinked, surprised at his counterparts sudden appearance. _He can teleport? Unabated!? That was so not fai-"  
_  
"Wait a minute, what are yo-" Kira suddenly exclaimed as Zeres' hand shot towards him, grabbing a handful of his jacket. When he then turned his gaze up.

Kira had a horrible realisation.

"Non _onono-_ "

...

-Mystogan-

"What was that!?" Lucy questioned out loud from her position atop the legion.

Happy locked gazes with Natsu as he flew him just behind Mystogan. A moment later, the blue Exceed looked back up, a sweatdrop going down his face.

"Probably Zeres." Natsu shrugged.

"Aye..."

Mystogan said nothing as he stared ahead from his own place at the front of the ensemble, the barest hint of anger showed through his mask.

...

-Zeres-

 _"_ Zeres." Gray called out the moment I teleported to his side.

"Yes?" I questioned back, a grin on my face.

"You can be a real bastard sometimes you know that?" Gray couldn't help the words, his eyes locked on the figure suddenly flying high into the sky from the massive explosion.

I'd teleported Kira on top of his own massive ball of energy, that had thankfully caused it to explode upwards.

"Did you seriously just teleport someone into their own attack?" Levy questioned shocked.

"A good plan." Erza acknowledged with the barest hint of a nod.

"What... The... Hell... Are you just standing around for!?" Lisanna suddenly yelled off.

I frowned as I turned towards her, "There's no way he could've survived... That was over 40000-"

That was the moment Kira's body suddenly crashed down in the middle of the crowd, just out of our reach, unmoving, also likely crushing someone in the process.

"See?"

Silence filled the area. No one said a word. I could see _some_ civilians start crowding the body, no doubt to check if he was alive or unconscious... I doubted the latter, considering Kira had intended to kill with that much power, though the fact the prisoners were nullified of their magic might've made it easier...

And yet, still.

No one was saying anything. Something felt off... Even Erza and Gray were just eyeing the strangers around us, she looked to be on guard for any other hostiles while he had an aloof expression on his face. Still, it wasn't their reaction that worried me... It was the civilians... You'd think that woul-

Foot taps broke the calm as Lisanna suddenly turned her attention away from the potentially dead ruler of the city and started on her way towards the stage, no doubt to free the rest of her friends.

I had to hold the urge to snort as she seemed to have difficulty getting through the crowd, I decided to offer to fly her-

"Goddamit! Move!" Lisanna proceeded to start magically shoving her way through.

Even Gray looked speechless at the girl's tact.

That was when I realised what was wrong.

The civilians hadn't reacted one bit to her.

"Lisanna-" I suddenly started out in alarm before a magical explosion erupted from the crowd of innocents.

It had enough force to send _Lisanna,_ a mage, crashing towards me. My mind moved on its own as it manifested Nimbus just in front of me, it didn't stop her, simply slowing her down enough not to knock me off my feet as I managed to catch her.

"Stop it!" I heard Erza cry out, her voice venomous. Suddenly jumping ahead, her sword raised for a strike.

When I turned back up, my eyes widened. Kira stood there, slightly hunched over, a manic grin on his bloodied face, his left arm and parts of his left leg missing. His shadow, however, had enlarged itself and materialised into several spikes, hundreds of them spawning from the ground... Impaling each and every civilian within 50 meters of him.

Before Erza's sword cut could through his head. Before Gray's ice cannon sent his body crashing and before Levy's fire consumed him. I received the second biggest shock of the day as some of his shadows suddenly parried away each attack while the rest _devoured_ the bodies they'd pierced.

And Kira, within moments, regenerated completely _**as he levelled up**_.

...

On seeing that, Erza threw her sword to me again and simply equipped another.

I took the hint and started charging up Excalibur.

It was unnerving how easy it seemed to focus... Maybe the lack of bodies had something to do with it...

If I ever went back home... No amount of therapy would ever make me the same again.

" **Guards!"** Kira's voice suddenly echoed as he _backflipped_ over one of Erza's thrusts. The guy was certainly dramatic. **"Return the prisoners to their cells!"  
**  
Naturally, we didn't have the luxury of seeing whether the order would be followed or not. What I wanted to know was why on earth Lisanna was literally just standing there, doing nothing, a grim look in her face. Once again, her eyes fully focused on Kira, you'd think she'd at least be disappointed over his survival.

"Zeres!" Erza yelled out.

Right. Right, I turned back my attention to the fight? If it could even be called that in front of me. I'd almost lost focus myself.

Erza and Gray were currently both trying to find an opening, however, the shadows simply kept swiping away any and all attempts made. With each successful block, each magical attack Kira _tanked_ , and every drop of blood he got back in return... I slowly lost more and more hope.

Just what level was he...

My eyes widened, as I made to dodge an incoming tendril.

"Solid Script: Fire!"

Note to self. Fire was rather effective against shadows.

I turned and thanked the girl, I couldn't really do anything other than charge the sword at the moment, it required at least one full bank of mana. She'd jumped out of nowhere and landed beside me.

She tried to grin in return, her eyes somewhat downcast.

"Everything'll be fine..." I found myself saying. She knew I was lying... I knew I was lying. But it was better then staying quiet.

When I turned my attention back to Kira however... I felt like I should've.

His head was slightly tilted as he stared towards the two of us, a smile slowly seemed to spread itself onto his face-

Then Erza suddenly appeared behind him, aiming for a diagonal cut before, to her annoyance, getting blocked by another shadow.

Kira's gaze didn't budge one bit.

Erza grit her teeth as she tried to go for another strike before to her surprise, the shadow's shape suddenly changed and locked around her sword preventing its removal. Before the woman could settle on simply calling another weapon, Gray Fullbuster's voice rang out.

"Ice Age!" His magic started from around his own two feet and quickly started filling up the entire ground surrounding him.

Once again Kira made no attempt to dodge, his gaze fixed in place. The ice quickly covered his feet, briefly going up his legs before Gray ended the spell.

"Tch..." Kira slowly turned around to face Gray as he shook his head, as if he'd lost concentration... Which likely meant the shadows were from a passive... The expression on his face slowly turned into a frown as he made to look from left to right.

"It's ready," I bellowed out, as Kira seemed to struggle with his legs, a frown in his face. His eyes growing panicked.

On que, Erza and Gray quickly disappeared out of sight, Levy already behind me. "Excali-"

" **WAKE UP!"** Lisanna's voice suddenly shrieked out in pure terror. I barely managed to stop my sword in time as I blinked my eyes a few times before turning back to the girl in question.

Erza frowned as she briefly turned to face Lisanna, "Lisan-"

She didn't finish. Her voice caught in her throat.

The only thing that could be heard was Lisanna's heavy breathing. She was gripping her knees, in an attempt to stay on her feet. There was a wide-eyed and exerted expression on her face, with a strange glow coming out of her eyes. All of us stared in mild horror as Kira's form quickly changed to that of a chained Natsu Dragion.


	13. Ch11 We should just call this Dark Tails

**Author notes: I decided to change the writing style a little to make things a little easier to read and also speed up the writing itself. Any feedback on which is better would be appreciated.**

 **...  
**

-Zeres-

He stumbled as he took a few steps back on the cracked pavement. Terror filled eyes stared ahead. He could slowly feel his heart beat faster with each second that passed as his arm automatically moved to wipe the sweat on his face.

 _Aizen's power..._ The two words seamlessly repeating inside his head as he played whatever had happened beforehand over and over again. From the moment Kira levelled up out of mass-murder to the moment he pulled out one of the most broken abilities known to anime on him and the rest of his party. Of course, he couldn't ignore the moment he'd almost killed Edolas's Natsu... If it hadn'-

"Zeres!"

He blinked as he turned around the source of the noise.

"Yes?" He questioned somewhat confused. His gaze slowly taking in the girl's appearance before frowning when he saw the strange dark mark on her elbow. Levy seemed to know about it as she'd tried to hide it.

"You need to get that checked out," He remarked, his hand covering his face, there was a headache coming on. He just knew it.

"It actually doesn't hurt-" Levy for a moment seemed about to enter into a rant.

At least until he'd narrowed his eyes.

"Don't make this any longer then it has to be. Erza should have something for it," He then turned and made his way towards Lisanna.

"-ry," He barely made out whatever she'd tried to say.

"Don't do anything to it," Lisanna suddenly poked her head up. She was currently trying to unlock Natsu's chains. He could see _at least_ 9 locks from his own position. And that didn't include the one's Lisanna had already dealt with. Why Kira had insisted on so many locks was a mystery on its own...

"Wh-"

"It's a virus, from that shadow magic of his."

"A virus?" His eyes narrowed, though mostly from worry. Nothing seemed to be going well for them. Those shadows... More specifically whatever passive it was. Well, frankly... He wasn't sure which ability scared him more, the potentially horrifying Aizen-like power. The passive shadow manipulation that could take a swing from Erza bloody Scarlet and clear out a city block in seconds. The twisted form of either the life-steal ability Shinigami's supposedly had or _Prototype._ And of course, can't forget the freaking mind control.

And that was what Kira was willing to use. And now he was finding out that, of course, Kira just had to add further debuffs and side effects of his powers.

"Don't worry," Lisanna idly remarked as she moved onto another lock. "It'll disappear on its own eventually, it's only dangerous if you use any magic on it. It sucks in any it comes into contact with to _grow..."  
_  
He physically shuddered at the look on Lisanna' face.

At least until she started giggling. The sound briefly surprising him, only briefly.

He wasn't sure he'd ever heard such a... Broken sound. It was so painfully obvious...

"You should see the look on your face right now!" Her finger outstretched as she pointed at him.

For the first time that day, the expression on his face momentarily _softened_. And when he processed _that...  
_  
"I am sorry... For... Everything."

The smile on her face lasted a moment longer before it quickly fell off and... A more distant look replacing it. Her hands, almost mechanically, moved back to work on Natsu's locks.

"Gonna be harder then I thought..." Lisanna had a wane smile on her face as she spoke. "Of all the options... It had to be the one with my sister." She added on as she shook her head.

He slowly lowered his gaze to the ground. _Honestly... Just how bad is this whole thing going get?_ The entire situation refused to stop escalating. Seriously, how? Why? What on earth could've caused someone like _Kira_ to exist?

"Lisanna." He felt Erza put a hand on his shoulder as she moved in front of the girl. Quickly earning her attention. "How much do you know about Kira's capabilities?" There was a dark look on the woman's face.

...

-Lisanna-

She locked eyes with Erza, her hands automatically going through the 7th lock. It was honestly difficult.

Not the locks, nor the question.

It was difficult not to flinch every time Erza and Zeres... Basically did anything. From moving a hand, to speaking... Whatever it was, any time they made any action, she feared the world around her would shatter. The illusion breaking and sending her back to that _prison.  
_  
Once more reminding her of her hopeless situation... How many times had _he_ given her hope, the hope of victory, the hope of freedom... Only to snatch it away when she least expected it... 'Did you really think that was all real?' How many times had she heard those words...

How many times had she seen her family and friends slaughtered for the sheer terror it brought out of her. For the sheer hopelessness of deviating from what _he_ wanted to happen.

And yet that didn't compare to Knightwalker... Whenever she wished to break her out of an illusion... She sought more _direct_ options.

How many times had she herself almost killed her own friends...

"Futuresight," Lisanna started. Erza barely reacted to the word. Gray raised an eyebrow at her... She almost couldn't help the smile... This was real... It wasn't just another illusion... She was sure about it. Knightwalker would've never had that kind of patience.

Levy frowned and started speaking.

It was Zeres, however, who she focused on. Why? Because of the look that had taken over his face. While it lasted a moment, she saw someone who knew exactly the kind of damage one would expect if they knew what 'Futuresight' truly meant.

"You mean he can see the future?" Levy prodded.

"Like Zeres?" Gray added.

"I can't see the future Gray, I simply know of a _potential_ one,"

To his surprise, Lisanna continued on.

"It let's him see parts of someone's future... Said something about Luck determining how much they can truly see."

"Luck." Zeres deadpanned.

Lisanna nodded.

"He used it on _you?"  
_  
"They?" Erza quickly questioned after she'd confirmed Zeres's question. "I take it, you saw it as well then?"

She nodded again.

Zeres's eyes momentarily widened. She expected the incoming question. Only it wasn't from him.

"Did you see all of this coming?" Gray questioned from the side.

"Some of it, I hadn't expected the way we'd end up back in the city, nor did I expect you to... Damage him."

"Do you know what might happen from now?" Erza quickly moved on.

Oddly enough.

"Wait, don't tell us _everything_ , we shouldn't rely on them too much... Especially if he's also seen it..."

It was Zeres that stopped her from saying anything.

"Do you know how he intends to escape?"

Lisanna shook her head. She actually had no idea, that was one of the first things he'd actively tried to steer both of them away from.

"His plan?"

"Anytime the magic showed himself, he generally silenced everything."

 _Why did his eyes narrow?_ She thought somewhat confused.

"He could silence you? Couldn't he have simply blocked your vision?"

Lisanna blinked at the words, "I think so..."

Zeres stared at her for a moment, the obvious question in the air.

 _Why didn't he?_

"I missed a few things... And it looks like he doesn't plan on really following it..." She added on, somewhat despondent.

"Did it end badly?"

She shook her head. "Some of us survived in the _first one_ ,"

Zeres grit his teeth before he took a place beside Gray against a crumbled wall.

The 8th lock's sound as it opened was the only thing to momentarily fill the silence.

"Is there anything important we should know off?"

She lowered her gaze, "It was the first vision the ability showed... He kept quite a bit of it shrouded..."

Erza nodded, "His other abilities?"

The question seemed to perk up the others at the very least.

"He can replace his position with, I believe, anyone he sees... Though others say he needs to complete some sort of condition..."

Again, Zeres's reaction seemed to say the most, for a moment Lisanna could've sworn he knew what it was...

"And you don't because?" Erza questioned.

She bit her lip, "Because... I've seen him practically _teleport_ around this city..." Briefly once again trying to get an idea of what Zeres might've been thinking... Unfortunately for the girl, he seemed to finally have his emotions under control.

"I see..."

"He can also, well, basically force someone to use the Transformation magic... Like what he did with Natsu."

She tilted her head to the side slightly as she saw Zeres briefly close his eyes.

"Can he force them to transform into anyone?" Erza questioned.

She shrugged, "I think it's the same as the whole switching thing..."

"You seem able to see through it. My own eye could not," Erza pointed out.

She frowned for a moment before sighing, "I... had to adapt... I managed to learn a way to counter it... But... It doesn't change anything if he isn't using it... And he knows that."

"You would need to keep it on as often as you can,"

She nodded.

"Are you certain you can see through it?"

She nodded, somewhat hesitantly. "As long as they're not under mind control..."

"Speaking of which... How exactly does that work?" Gray suddenly questioned.

Her eyes darkened at the words, "That I believe does need some sort of condition... He can force anyone without magic to obey his commands... The ones susceptible tend to have his name engraved into their wrists..."

The wide-eyed look on Zeres' face was oddly funny.

"Just those without magic?" Erza questioned again.

She nodded.

"How do you know?" Gray asked.

"He would've tried to use it on my _guild_ by now if he could... Besides, he confirmed it himself..."

"Why the hell would he do that?" Zeres suddenly snapped.

"'To make thing's more interesting' were his exact words. He thought it'd be too boring otherwise..." She narrowed her eyes as she worked the final lock.

An uneasy silence fell on the small group at the words, "He's toying with us." Gray sighed.

"What else?" Erza questioned indifferently.

"His shadow ability has a time limit,"

"Didn't seem like it..." Zeres mumbled to himself.

She nodded, surprised to be agreeing with him. "It's because he levelled up." Her expression slowly becoming darker, "He gets people's _experience_ after killing them," She spat the word out, revolted.

And yet, when she looked back up. She was surprised to see the horrified look on Zeres's face.

"But... Civilians don't... They have barely... If any..." And as much as she might've wanted to see Kira's image broken...

She turned away as Zeres slowly fell to the floor, his hands in his hair. "How many... He was taking on _all_ of us..."

She really didn't want to tell him. She idly watched as Levy moved to his side, taking a seat beside him.

When she noticed Erza's attention seemingly settled in Zeres' direction, a worried look on her face. She remembered something else.

"He can't use his switching ability whilst under physical contact."

Erza turned back towards her at the words, "And, did he tell you that as well?" She questioned, not unkind.

She simply nodded.

"It's risky to take his words for it..."

"We've tested it... I mean the guild, before all of us were captured anyway... Besides, if it's a lie... He wouldn't have let Zeres throw him into his attack the way he did... He would've just switched places with _one_ of you."

The last lock suddenly went loose as she quickly took a few steps back herself. She sighed as the locking mechanism whirled and successfully opened up from the back. The full body armour that Natsu had been wearing slowly opened up, where before only his distinctive face and hair could be seen, now the entirety of Edolas's Salamander suddenly filled people's vision.

"You know, not sure why I thought this one would dress any _differently_ ," Gray scoffed as he shook his head, the words seemingly breaking Zeres' out of his small littler stupor.

"Are you sure it's not our one?" Levy questioned from the side.

"Our Natsu is currently a part of Zeres' Party, we would know if it was," Erza remarked from her position as she quickly made to wake up her friend.

"Oh for fuck sake..." Zeres swore, a despaired tone to his voice, the moment his eyes landed on Natsu.

...

Elsewhere, a few hundred metres outside the city walls.

A deserted make-shift town filled the forestry, the currently destroyed forestry.

"Ha! Is that really the best you could do!?" An armour clad, red-haired mage roared at her opposition.

"Fire dragon's Roar!" Natsu suddenly appeared behind the spear-wielding demon.

"Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!" Mystogan ground out his cry from his position on the ground.

" **Soul!"** A demonic voice started off, " **Extinctor!"  
**  
"HAHAHAHAhahahaha!" Erza Knightwalkers' laughter filled the air as a malevolent purple glow suddenly surrounded the entirety of her body. "When will you worms learn! MAGIC IS MEANINGLESS AGAINST ME!"

" **Susanoo's Gift!** " She yelled off to the sky as she swung her spear in circles.

Her armour resounded at the words with her magic quickly taking the form of a phantom covering her.

The three blasts connected at once, emitting a giant explosion before shrouding the entire area in smoke.

Erza Knightwalker cleared the air with her spear as she walked out unscathed, the phantom armour long gone. A sadistic smile played on her face.

"If this is the best all three of you can do..." Erza started chuckling... "There's going to be dead fairies both in and outside of this city... You think it'll make a good tourist attraction!?" A manic grin suddenly filled the woman's face as she charged straight for the pink-haired Dragonslayer.

...

 **Author notes: I am fairly certain I covered everything I wanted to cover. I may add a few edits to this later. Also curious as to what people thought of this chapter specifically.**


	14. Ch12 The Calm Before The Massacre

I couldn't figure it out.

I simply couldn't.

I couldn't see what Kira could possibly have to gain from acting the way he did. Or for that matter, why he went as far as changing Edolas Natsu's appearance. I moved a few steps closer the moment he seemed to wake up. He'd passed out following his transformation back to himself.

"Zeres," Erza called out as she turned back towards me.

I had no idea why, but ever since the debacle with Kira... Well...

"You mustn't swear so much," And once again, there was that oddly fond look on her face. Which considering I'd almost killed Natsu Dragion didn't make much sense. Not to mention it's my Edolas version that's causing all the problems in the first place.

Erza quickly turned back to Lisanna, the smile on her face still in place. "A lot of people look up to us, we mustn't give off bad impressions."

I mean yeah... But, one, a lot of people look up to _you._ Two, language is the least of our problems when it comes to badly influencing others...

Naturally, I mentioned the second one.

"Erza, Fairy Tail leaves a crater in every city it visits. Whether on a job or _not._ "

"Yes, well, one problem at a time."

"Erza... Priorities..." I deadpanned.

Of course, that was the moment I got punched in the face.

...

"Sorry!" Natsu bowed in apology, "I had no idea you weren't really Kira!"

I twitched. Honestly, I just wanted to know why I hadn't seen this coming.

"It was an honest mistake." Lisanna nodded her sagely.

"You kept on trying to kill me for 10 minutes! After Levy-" I pointed at the girl, "-explained everything!"

"I am sorry." He bowed his head again. I could hear Levy laughing from the side.

"... Why didn't you attack Erza?" I questioned.

He blinked as he looked back up, briefly turning towards Erza before immediately turning back frozen.

"I wouldn't have stood a chance." He deadpanned.

"Well, he's smarter than our Natsu, can we swap them?" Gray perked up. A grin on his face.

It was honestly amazing how easily these people could sweep a problem under the rug.

"But... Didn't you think I was Kira?" I questioned further.

 _Lisanna_ froze. "Right... I forgot to mention..."

I frowned as I turned towards the girl, "What?"

"Well... I am sure you know how your own ability works..."

It didn't take long to dawn on me where she was going with this.

"He's been helping her get stronger with him somehow..."

"Yes... We've experienced the same with Zeres..." Erza added on, her expression focused again.

"How long?" I questioned, somewhat numb. Earthland Erza had started out at 237.

Kira somehow managed to hold her back.

"A few days after... His _ascension_ to the throne."

"He really is the king then?" Gray questioned.

Lisanna nodded. "Through force alone. No one could stand up to him after he'd gotten Knightwalker to back him. And she only grew stronger from then on."

"What about the old king?" I questioned quickly.

A dark look went over Lisanna's face. "A day or two after Kira tried to join our guild..."

Well. That bodes well.

"Tried? He failed?" Erza questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Lucy refused..." Lisanna practically whispered. "After that, he went to the royal city, entered the castle through its front doors, walked inside a hall filled with nobles and stabbed the king in the throat."

Natsu Dragion had a bemused look on his face as he stared at Lisanna.

Understandably, a silence followed the girl's words. I figured everyone was secretly staring at me, wondering what would have happened if-

"Phew, we dodged a bullet there,"

Levy. Not helping.

"How did he manage that?" Erza simply moved on, undeterred.

 **"** Empty id..." It was a fairly simple idea now that i thought about it... And rather scary aswell. Still something Lisanna had just said... Well... I wasn't sure, but it felt oddly foreboding.

Lisanna didn't react, she simply nodded her head. "No one saw him until he was in front of the king."

"What about the guard? Did they stand aside and watch?" Erza questioned, a passive look in her face.

Lisanna shook her head. "For some reason... That action... It brought it back... It brought magic to this world. And because he was responsible... They all feared him... Though he could've just as likely forced them to follow his orders.."

"Why would killing the king bring magic back?" Levy questioned. "Wait, you mean you didn't have magic before?" Gray's voice overlapped, a look of pure terror on his face at the thought.

"I don't know," Lisanna shrugged to Levy before answering Gray.

"Zeres?" Erza questioned me.

I turned towards the woman, I mean... I had an idea of what it was. But it wasn't exactly foolproof...

"The king wasn't supposed to die... Not this early..." I shook my head. "Him forcing such a thing might've... Well, caused a problem. He was also likely the only mage here with any magic... Maybe it was some sort of punishment? Taking away his advantage so to speak..." And yet, still, the reason for my unease eluded me...

"Good timing," Gray snorted.

Something flashed in Erza's eyes. "I understand now... I can see why you hesitated with Erigor..."

"Yea... But, I think with him it's... Different?" I frowned as I shook my head. "I mean," And then it clicked.

I _hesitated_ with Erigor...

"What is it?" Erza's eyes narrowed the slightest.

"It's just..." I couldn't find the words to describe what I was suddenly feeling. It was almost like a heavyweight had disappeared, and in its place was something... Hollow.

"Zeres?" Levy pulled on my sleeve.

I couldn't take my eyes off the ground... If he was willing to go against canon that quickly and easily... I slowly turned towards Levy before facing the others...

"I don't know why... But, I feel like something terrible is going to happen today."

Following that proclamation was, of course, silence.

...

"So, what do we do now?" I questioned the girl, watching as she quickly got up from the ground, Natsu idly behind her.

"Well..." Lisanna idly remarked as she turned to face the castle in the distance. "Now we infiltrate his castle... Which with your ability," She turned to face me. "Should be simple enough."

"He'll see it coming," Erza quickly warned.

Lisanna nodded. "But he won't try to stop it. _Believe_ me. Besides, we'll only need it while inside, we won't need it before then."

"Wait, why do we need Zeres's ability exactly?" Gray pushed himself off the wall, briefly dusting his clothes off.

Literally.

"Put your clothes back on!" Natsu yelled off embarrassed.

Right. Complete 180 to the Gray he knew.

"The guards, remember? Kira has them stationed inside the palace, ordered to attack any and all hostilities, _no matter_ the danger to themselves."

I sighed. Why does _my_ one have to be such a cunt? I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Zeres." Erza frowned at me again.

"Did I say that out loud?"

Levy nodded.

"You're not wrong," Natsu grinned in my direction.

Considering how cheerful he is... I am guessing he didn't suffer the mind fuckery.

"Zeres," Levy poked my arm to evidently get my attention, "You're doing it again..."

"Let's just go..."

"Don't worry, her one's-" He pointed towards Erza, "-actually killed some of our friends. Yours just jailed the rest of us."

Natsu Dragion you tactless idiot.

Of course, just as we were about to finally leave, that's when Happy decided to show up.

...

"And that's why we need your help!" I don't think I've ever heard a cat speak so quickly. Wait, before Happy, I'd never heard a cat speak regardless...

"Are you sure!?" Lisanna yelled off, a glint in her eye.

I really hope she wasn't asking me.

Happy shrank back uncomfortably at the girl's presence. "Aye... She's really strong..." There was a frightened look on his face.

Nevermind, the cat thing might've been easier and better to explain...

Now, if I managed to understand any of what he'd just said... Natsu, him and Lucy had shown up with Mystogan... In Extalia.

Kira was, surprise surprise, infamous and hated enough there that it didn't even take much to convince Extalia's imperial guard to follow Mystogan, who in their eyes was seen as the rightful ruler. Following Magics sudden _permanent_ existence in the world... Well, the Exceed certainly lost a lot of their previous hold over the world. But that didn't mean their guard was anything to scoff at. Well, at least Kira couldn't mind control them, assuming they counted as creatures with magic... Any case, en route towards the royal city, no doubt lead by Mystogan, they found Erza Knightwalker fighting _Mirajane Strauss_. They split off there. Natsu and Mystogan stayed with Mira while Lucy followed the rest on towards the city. Happy flew on ahead to try and get help... Bringing us here.

Why he didn't bring Lucy with him, I wasn't sure. But at least there was someone there who can tell the Exceeds who not to stick their sword in.

Particularly me and Erza.

"You're certain Erza Knightwalker is _far_ away from the city?" Lisanna questioned abruptly again.

Happy nodded slowly.

"So, there's just the guards back at the castle?" Lisanna questioned, almost fervently.

I wasn't sure but for a moment her eyes practically grew _red!_

I really didn't want to find out what she was thinking, especially considering the small evil-looking smile on her face.

"What about his captains? I decided to question.

She blinked out of her little stupor before frowning. "Well, Lily's in jail... Hughes doesn't really like Kira so we can properly convince him to let us pass his little dungeon,"

Dungeon... I sweatdropped. Wait... Panther Lily's in jail? Honestly almost forgot about him... Maybe I can convince him to come back with us... Might even be able to bribe Gajeel with it! You know, stop the tortu- Gajeel... Yeah... To stop Gajeel's crap from actually happening.

"Zeres stop swearing."

Oh come on! I know I didn't say anything then! Hell, that wasn't even a swear word!

I swear she looked me dead in the eye as soon as I thought that. I quickly turned back to Lisanna.

"And last time I saw Sugarboy, he was slumped over in the main hall, out cold..."

"Ah."

...

We eventually decided, scratch that, they eventually decided while I argued heavily against it.

Erza was Happy's back up.

"Stop pouting," I heard Gray remark from my side.

"We lost our strongest fighter..." And he couldn't even deny it.

"We'll be getting backup... Remember?" Levy helpfully reminded me.

Cats with swords.

"And Lucy!" Levy frowned at me.

"... I really need to stop doing that," Still, I wonder if Knightwalker managed to knock her out? Make it four for-

Levy was staring at me, her arms crossed.

"I'll shut up now,"

"So... Think we could trust them?" Gray suddenly questioned out loud serious.

"Gray! Don't be rude." Levy's head turned rapidly at the words.

"Just keep an eye out..." I answered.

Levy quickly turned to me, surprised at the words.

Just ahead we could make out Lisanna and Natsu, whispering between each other about something.

Of course.

Natsu Dragion didn't have any tact.

"By the way?" We could just about make out their words as Natsu raised his voice. "How'd you know all that stuff about Kira?"

Lisanna frowned as she stared at Natsu, "He told us himself remember?" She replied.

Natsu blinked before slowly shaking his head.

"You probably just don't remember..." Lisanna finished, the frown still on her face.

Natsu blinked back before shrugging.

After a moment of thought, he grinned and turned to wait for us to reach him.

"Lis says I can trust you lot, so I was wondering if you could tell me what your world's like?"

Like I said. No tact.

Still, as we walked on the practically deserted path towards the castle, I couldn't help but look around. It was surreal, at the very least this part of the city hadn't seen any damage from the short fight we'd had with Kira and yet, it was completely deserted.

From shopkeepers to residents, not a single soul was out and about. All of them locked away in their homes. I could make out several silhouettes from windows, but other then that, not a single person wished to show themselves.

"Why do they live here?" I questioned passively. It took me a moment to realize that both Gray and Levy were further back, both of them filling Edolas Natsu with all kinds of adventures. The guy in question practically lighting up with each new story.

"Because it's easy." Lisanna suddenly answered beside me, her eyes wandering around the streets.

"Easy?"

"He can control them remember? He doesn't always use it, in fact, the last time he'd _shown his face_ outside the castle was _weeks_ before you showed up... It was relatively normal then, if anything his power probably makes life easier for them."

"How?"

"Because there's _**no**_ crime here, not unless he needs someone dead for... Whatever reason really... There's no conflict usually, and above all... It's too late to really think of running elsewhere..." Lisanna's voice took on a strange tone towards the end.

I, to my misfortune _later_ on, didn't turn to face her, instead, I was focused on ahead, staring at the surprisingly normal looking _palace._ Normal as in it looked like something Hiro would draw.

"Because no matter how far you go... Kira will always be able to reach you..." She briefly shook her head, as if to clear something away before holding a hand out in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

I looked up, taking in the view of the palace. The city's architecture was strange, to say the least. With its circular plane, it practically revolved around the palace at its centre, with the area split up into zones. The zone near the entrance was where Kira's attempted execution had been set. As you reached closer on towards the centre, the foundation elevated higher and higher. The main palace tower practically breached the sky.

"So, what's the plan now?" I questioned bemused.

Lisanna chuckled at the question.

"What?" I frowned.

"You have no idea how many times I've asked Kira that, though mostly rhetorical, still, it feels good to be on the other side of it..." She seemed to look me over for a minute, "Well, sort of..."

"I'd really appreciate if you stopped calling me a mass murderer, thank you,"

Lisanna blinked at me, "Kira means mass murderer in your culture?"

"Pretty much," I deadpanned. "Did he ever actually give you an answer when you asked?" I mean the guy was apparently willing to spill his weaknesses and what not. It's certainly worth a shot.

"He always gave me the same one, 'If I were going to have a plan, I'd prefer it to be multiple-choice!' It got pretty old when he ran out of new letters to use."

Cheeky asshole.

You know, I could probably hear Erza calling my name out for that one if I focused enough.

"You probably could." Lisanna nodded along sarcastically.

"Plan?" I sighed as the others reached us.

Naturally, that was the moment Hughes decided to show up. I am not sure how we hadn't noticed him though given Kira could essentially use the same ability as me, he was probably hiding in an Empty Id of sorts.

And I'll admit, I wouldn't have been so startled if he had at the very least decided to say something instead of attacking us immediately like a mad dog.

"Well, negotiations out of the picture," Gray snorted as he made to dodge a flying steering wheel? Hughes had just suddenly started, in essence, using Telekinesis to literally throw anything our way.

Lisanna, on the other hand, was utterly confused as she stared at Hughes. "What's going on..? Why is he out here..?"

I decided it's probably safer to ignore Lisanna and actually focus... Still, the bigger issue was his power, as in, he didn't have the magic stick he used in canon so we couldn't just break that to stop him... Was everyone's power- And just as I was thinking about that...

Hughes pointed a single finger into the sky.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me..." I couldn't help the words as one of the _floating rocks_ in the sky suddenly started _moving_ towards us. Do these people not understand the meaning of casualties!? Also what the actual f- What the _hell_ was up with his power!? How was he-

"I'll handle him, you guys go on ahead," Natsu called out from the back.

"I really don't think you ca-"

" **Fire Dragon Knight!"** Natsu suddenly bellowed off as he crossed both his arms. Fire immediately started enveloping his body, quickly solidifying into actual dragon scale armour. In his right hand, a lance made of fire materialised, while a likely dragon, scaled tower shield with spikes coming out of it, materialised on his left. A full helmet covered and protected his face. The entire armour was red with gold trims going down both of his sides, the full helmet had two horns coming out. A large mark of Fairy Tail emblazoned in the middle of his chest. His gauntlets seemed to have been built with sharp claws in mind as they resembled claws more then they did any fist. The armoured boots surrounding his feet was similar in that it resembled a dragon more then it did a knight. The lance had a small replica of a dragon skull attached to the handle, the majority of it was red with one large black striped line going down the length of it.

He didn't have a cape. No instead, two dark red wings sprouted from his back.

Well shit then.

Even Erza couldn't fault me for that one.

I could definitely see why Kira insisted on a full body prison suit.

...

 **Author notes: As the chapter title says... The next ones going to be something else entirely.**


	15. Interlude: Party tricks

**Author notes: In the spacebattles forums there's a few added pieces of information hidden under spoiler tags that explain each ability Kira is seen using here, as doesn't seem to have any option that lets you hide certain words i've removed from this chapter.**

The abilities in question can potentially spoil the next one or two chapters. As for why this is an interlude and not the next chapter. I kind of lost the next chapter... So I am currently in the process of rewriting it.

If you still want to see them, feel free to, I just thought I should give everyone a chance not to see them if they didn't want to.

...

Kira idly hummed from his place on the throne as he watched Natsu Dragion utterly destroy Hughe's attack through one of the small magical screens in front of him. There were a total of 5. One might think it'd be a good distraction to use against him but considering who four of the other screens were linked to...

There was one person stationed at each top corner of the hall, effectively giving him a birds eye view of the area surrounding him, with his shadow protecting his back at all times... There wasn't much he had to worry about in the throne room.

The massive room had been redecorated following his ascension, he'd settled on as many murals as closely related to Death Note as possible. It was Erza's idea. She'd asked him what his name stood for once. He'd decided to tell her a story. A story she demanded he finish before demanding he changed it's ending. After that, she'd let the modified tale out. In essence making it his own backstory. It certainly helped consolidate his power.

The room was mostly bereft of any other kind of decorations though, he'd gotten rid of almost everything to make room. Room for the upcoming _game_.

Behind his throne, stood a giant metallic shell. He idly wondered if Zeres would even recognise it. Probably not. He turned his attention to the five hundred guards in front of him passively. Edolas's famed army... Kira shook his head. They were, in a fight against someone willing to kill them, utterly useless... But against Fairy Tail? Well. Heroes generally had a harder time for a reason.

Still, their lack of use wasn't really their own fault... The power scaling in the world had gone to absolute hell the moment he'd taken out the old king.

Absolute. Hell.

He looked up at the ceiling filled with floating cages and unlocked Levy's before further releasing the mask covering her face. The girls bewildered look lasted for a moment before shock took over as the cage disappeared and she was sent falling to the ground.

It looked like it'd take too long before she actually started to move.

He'd had every prisoner, almost 2 dozen of them, moved to the throne room before imprisoning them in levitating cages. Each prisoner either had a mask or a set of locks that prevented them from accessing their magic. Well, each one besides Gray Surge. He was set just above his own throne, as close as possible, completely covered in a full body suit made to restrain his magic. The only visible feature, like Natsu, was one eye and few locks of hair.

Their fight in the past with one Erza Knightwalker had skyrocketed their power to new heights. Erza had been fighting to kill and Zeres wasn't around to make it happen. Power up after power up had occurred for the two Fairy's before the woman had finally conceded to his point to simply capture instead of kill. Things had gone smoothly after that.

The guards in the hall quickly dispersed from their formation as he waved a hand their way. In the middle of the suddenly moving squad sat Levy, groaning from the sudden fall.

"Wha-

"Quiet," Kira frowned. He was itching to get the ball rolling... The sooner the better.

Ultear, Seilah and Kyoka weren't responding. That didn't bode well, and so long as they were in a fight, they'd be unable to respond. _Screen_ also tended to have a bad reaction across worlds with so much magic being given off making it impossible to really view what was going on.

Magic evidently had it's own form of static.

Still, they were taking too long... Deliora shouldn't have been that big of a problem to take control off for the two Etherious demons... Especially considering Seilahs ability... Perhaps sending Kyoka along with her had been a bad idea...

It hadn't been too difficult to control them. Ultear had run into them, after his first meeting with her and a tip off of course, and somehow convinced them to join his party...

After that it was a slow burn before they finally agreed to _listen._

No one could really stand seeing a bad future. Especially if it's their own. And so long as they couldn't leave the party... Well, there's no place he wouldn't be able to reach them in.

He had to thank Zeres for that wonderful opportunity... He really wouldn't have never had such a hold in Earthland if it hadn't been for Ultear.

Though he was disappointed at her initial failure, honestly it hadn't been cheap to hire that bastard, but still. By then, her cooperation had helped him gain two Etherious demons. And their _cooperation_ would either break or make Ultear's _loyalty_ _._

Either way, he wouldn't have to worry about her deciding to reset _tim_ e anytime soon.

It was honestly worrying though, regarding the two demons... What on earth could've already pushed them into their Etherious forms?

Had he missed someone when summoning the others here? He could count the number of people capable of pulling such a thing off and of course having any reason to do so in one hand...

He doubted Gildarts was already back in Fairy Tail... Briefly shaking his head, he turned back towards Levy, the girl had started looking around, trying to see if she could help any of her friends the moment he'd momentarily lost himself in thought. It happened often enough that everyone simply adapted to it. Everyone but Lucy. She'd made a habit of spitting at him whenever he was in range. Swearing when that wasn't available.

He idly tapped a few fingers on his throne before a small smile etched itself on his face. He relaxed back into his seat after another moment, seemingly relaxed.

"Go help them, lead them here, they're going to take forever at this point." He smiled as he waved another hand, this time towards her.

Levy shuddered as she felt the magic wash over her, she briefly locked eyes with Kira before getting up and quickly running through the front door. Apparently uncaring to the clothing she suddenly found herself in.

When the girl was no longer in view, the smile on his face disappeared. His _allies_ issues aside, frankly Knightwalker best not be losing right now, his eyes narrowed as they stared at the place Levy had recently occupied.

He couldn't believe he'd almost missed her... When he'd returned back to the palace, the first thing he'd done was take a look at whatever Levy's powers were, having never seen them before... What he'd found hadn't been pleasant...

He was rather glad he hadn't accidentally gotten _her_ stronger... She had been the first person he'd captured, he hadn't had much of a reason to worry about her after that.

Arsenal. Her ability had been called Arsenal. How he'd almost missed someone who could spawn military grade weapons anytime she wanted eluded him. He didn't want to bet his resistance against what was essentially a walking WMD.

Thank the gods she didn't even realise it.

Still, her power didn't really change all that much in the grand scheme of things... If anything, it simply made his plan all the more... Fun... Kira grinned. Today was going to be a very good day. He was irritated to say the least, at the reason he had to go so far... He closed his eyes for a moment to take a deep breath. Still, he could at the very least swallow his own pride enough to do it.

He certainly learnt his lesson following what occurred with Faust.

So what if he couldn't be first? If it meant _winning_ he was willing to do whatever was necessary.

The fifth screen quickly caught his attention again as he watched Zeres, and likely the others, decide to leave things to Natsu as they ran their way past Hughes.

He allowed it, he really only needed to keep Natsu busy.

The other problem was Ultear... She was still fighting and looked to be losing considering her opponent had more health-

"Crap..." Kira muttered as he quickly removed Jellal from his party. "Sorry 'bout that..." He muttered under his breath.

In hindsight he probably should've kept him in. For a moment he just stared at the suddenly smaller party, briefly cursing in the process.

The odds of Ultear winning hadn't exactly changed much considering how much life both of them had, if anything she was still probably going to run away...

"Damn it," He pinched the bridge of his nose.

After a moment, he simply shrugged.

Honestly? It only meant an extra name. An expensive one yes... But worth it's weight in... _Experience._

He opened up _Levy's_ screen. Eagerly looking forward to watch Zeres lose his shit _again_. It's not like the other screen will give him a good view after seeing Levy.

...


	16. Chapter 13 Playtime

**Author notes: Pretty dark chapter all things considered, just leaving a warning here.**

...

I was fairly certain Kira was trying to cement his place as one of the biggest assholes in this world, Earthland, my real home and every dimension in between. Why? Because just as soon as we reached the entrance, who do we find waiting for us?

Levy. Edolas's Levy. She hadn't been waiting, more running in the opposite direction. When she'd spotted us, she'd naturally decided to stick with us.

After trying to kill me with her barehands a few times anyway.

I sighed, no offence to Mystogan but I was honestly done with Edolas. I was starting to miss Earthland.

God I'd take the royal bitc-

Levy- Regular Levy slapped me.

I turned towards her, a frown on my face. "How do you keep doing that?" This honestly stopped been funny a while ago...

She shook her head before turning back to her previous job.

"So yea, the jackass is inside the castle, with every-" The other continued on, her gaze set on me as she spoke, the glare still in place.

So EdoLevy's allowed to swear but I am not? That- I blinked when I realised she'd stopped talking.

'What the fuck did you just call me?"

"Stop swearing!" Levy pouted at herself for the third time.

I sighed as I leaned back on the wall, the two Levy's already in another argument. To the side, I caught Gray's conflicted gaze for a moment. Poor bastar- And _she's_ slapped me again.

"I am not going to stop until you do," Before she turned back and seamlessly got back into her argument.

Where was I... Right, Gray was currently trying and failing to console Lisanna.

Man, she'd practically _froze_ the moment she saw Levy. I'd honestly thought it was Gray's fault. When she found out that Kira had renovated the throne room into a glorified prison cell, she'd _exploded.  
_  
By that I mean she'd started screeching.

She was currently slouched down on the floor, her gaze firmly downwards as she chanted nonsense, literal utter nonsense, repeatedly.

...

We'd eventually started moving back to the castle, Levy had given up the impossible task of cleaning her counterpart's foul mouth, honestly the girl swore more then m- And she's glaring at me again.

Lisanna hadn't completely calmed down... I was fairly certain she was slowly losing her mind. I was worried, we all were, especially when she'd start randomly chuckling as we walked, a manic look in her eyes. But stil,l we couldn't exactly waste any more time.

We were walking through the palace... And even I had to give Hiro credit where it was due, it was beautiful. If only it weren't so... Empty...

You could hear a pin drop from the other side, and probably see it.

I took a glance to the left as we walked, Lisanna was just a few stops behind me, Gray just behind her.

"Is it meant to be this quiet?" Levy questioned warily. Her eyes glanced around.

"No." The other responded next to her.

With both their looks and clothing matching, I probably wouldn't have been able to tell them apart-

"It's that fucker's fault..." She added on.

Everyone knew she meant Kira.

If she didn't turn around to lock eyes with me, I would've believed it.

"I told you-"

"Yea, yea, you said the same about _Knightwalker."  
_  
And just like with Lisanna, her anger at Erza's counterpart eclipsed mine.

If I hadn't been apart of Fairy Tail I would've found it worrying at how easily they tended to trust people.

You'd think their circumstances would've made that trusting nature disappear. But, evidently not.

I suppose there were still things no dose of reality could really change. Either that or I was missing something important.

I really hoped it wasn't the latter.

...

"Welcome!" Kira openly remarked as he stood up, flourishing his arms in the process.

We were just outside the large open doors, I eyed the rest of the room with a frown, Kira had taken his name a little too far all things considered. Levy gasped the moment her eyes landed on the ceiling.

My eyes however wouldn't leave the giant shell behind Kira's throne... If he hatches a dragon...

Gray was right next to me, his eyes locked onto the guards between us and Kira.

"What do we do?" He whispered, though before I could answer, Kira spoke up again quickly taking our attention.

"I am glad you asked!" How the hell had he heard that!? Also... What the hell were those... Prompts? There were five just floating around Kira...

Gray quickly got into an offensive stance, evidently he felt the same way about Kira been able to hear him.

"Let's not do anything stupid." His voice suddenly changed as his eyes narrowed at Gray, his arms had quickly fallen to his side.

"Observe." I put the prompts to the back of my head. I was a little surprised to see something else besides a bunch of question marks appear though I still didn't really understand what it meant. Just below the usual marks, was the number one repeated twice vertically.

Kira _rolled_ his eyes.

How was he able to hear us? And speaking of doing something stupid... Why were Lisanna and Levy so cal-

As if she'd read my thoughts, Lisanna suddenly transformed. "Animal soul: Tiger!"

What the hell happened to keeping our cool!? Also since when could she use a tiger? Her hands and feet had turned into claws, her previous jail attire replaced, covered entirely in what I assumed was really tiger fur? Her face, other then the angry scowl in place, had remained largely the same.

The others proceeded to follow in her footsteps as Gray put his hands together, making his signature Ice making pose, and Levy simply crossed her arms. Out of curiosity I turned to face EdoVy. Yea. That name was sticking.

I blinked.

Apparently she could summon things. That was fine.

Where the actual fuck-

"Language..." _Kira_ frowned.

How was he so calm about all this!? Where the hell did she get a _gun._

And for a moment, it looked like we might make the first move, at least until Kira shook his head, the manic smile back in place.

"Guards. If they so much as _move_ a muscle, **Kill yourselves."  
**  
And with that.

We all froze. And I realised, exactly what kind of person we were dealing with.

I stared back, trying and failing to hold a passive expression at the monster smiling at us.

"Now where was I... Right... " He grinned. "Zeres... Do you want to play a game?"

...

"Zeres!" I simply stared ahead as another guard called out my name. I couldn't even turn away nor close my eyes.

Because then another would do the same.

Levy whimpered beside me, utterly numb.

"Levy!" Another called out her name

I had a lot of shit to apologise for to the girl after this.

What was going on?

Kira had given his guards another order. If and when they... I held the urge to move. Killed themselves, they had to make sure we knew who was _responsible_.

My eyes were transfixed ahead of me, I couldn't make out what the others behind me were doing. If I moved, another would die.

We'd been here five minutes and over a quarter of Kira's guard had fallen.

Kira. Couldn't. Care. Less. In fact, with every person that fell, his smile grew. He was enjoying this.

"Lisanna!" And on and on it went...

We weren't allowed to move until it was our turn. The game involved one of us going up against one of Kira's guard. If they win the fight, they walk away free. And one of the prisoners in the ceiling dies. If we win the _game_ the prisoners are all freed.

Because of his own orders. We were over a quarter of the way done.

Gray was picked first.

"Ice make: Ice wall!" Gray bellowed out as he created four walls out of ice, entrapping the guard inside.

I felt bad for the mage. Gray's magic was _lethally_ dangerous to practically _anyone_...

For a moment, a look of relief had swept across the Fairy Tail mage's face. He quickly changed his gaze towards Kira, no doubt expecting some sort of attack at having stopped his _fun_.

The guards were relentless. When Gray had walked up, hesitantly and a scorn in place, the guard he was meant to fight had made a mad dash towards him, the sword clumsily raised in an attempt to quickly end the fight.

For a moment it looked like the problem had been solved... Then the noise started.

Gray, hesitantly, turned back towards his 'room', the look on his face worsening as he made out the sound properly...

The guard was trying to scratch his way through the wall.

"Levy!" "Lisanna!" "Levy!" "Lisanna!" "EdoVy!" Far too many voices suddenly called out.

I twitched, my gaze firmly ahead.

"Zeres!" "Zeres!" "Zeres!" Oddly enough, it was getting easier to stop _reacting._

"Well done! Engenius really!" Kira snorted as he stared down the fuming Gray. Knowing he wouldn't dare attack him. Not with the _rules_ in place.

You could only target your opponent.

"You win." Kira shrugged as he relaxed back into his throne.

And the sound stopped.

Gray quickly got rid the Ice walls, wincing as he took in the bloodied guards hands.

I kept my eyes firmly ahead. I ignored the sound of the guard suddenly plunging his knife through his own neck. I ignored Levy's revolted scream. Ignored the hundred or so guards that suddenly called out the girl's name and the utter mayhem that followed it.

I had _a lot_ of shit to apologise for.

...

By the time the next fight, mine to be specific, started there was less then a third of the guards standing. My hand shook on its own as I stared at my emotionless enemy.  
I focused my mind elsewhere. Kira said I had to target my opponent?

Fine.

"Begin!" Kira clapped his hands together, utterly indifferent to the pile of bodies in front of him.

"Lisanna!"

When the guard made to dash towards me, I quickly cast off Kienzan.

I could see Kira's eager face at the thought of what I seemed about to do. I was fairly certain that was why considering the guard _slowed_ down in order to give me a better shot...

"Zeres!" Levy called out before abruptly covering her mouth wide-eyed.

I grit my teeth at the dozen or so voices, simply pulling my hand back and throwing the disk straight ahead of me.

Kira's grin enlarged the moment the disk seemed about to hit the guard.

The guard, at the last second, abruptly dropped to the floor, akin to a puppet, narrowly avoiding the disk as it sped up. Who knew I'd ever be grateful to Doflamingo.

Kira's eager face quickly disappeared, replaced by wariness followed by anger as the disk sped straight towards him..

I don't think I ever expected it to land. The moment it seemed too good to be true, Kira's passive shadow once again promptly defended him. Hundred lines of shadow seemingly appeared out of nowhere, all of them quickly piercing and fizzling out the disk.

"What do you think you're doing?" He let out a question as he stared at the guard on the ground.

I got rid of the string, surprised to see the guard turn around, completely ignoring me. I was starting to think Kira didn't even need to say his orders for them to be obeyed. Was he sending them telepathically? Or something else?

I wasn't sure if that was even possible.

Of course he didn't have an answer. What could he say? Before I could even say anything, I watched in silent horror as the guards own shadow materialised and stabbed himself through the chest. The body limply dropping to the floor.

"I never liked cowards," Kira sniffed, uncaring. Though there was a strange glint in his eye as he _announced_ my win.

And thanks to his rules, I couldn't even _say_ anything, let alone move.

"Levy." His next choice caused both me and the girl to stiffen. The girl in question slowly moving forward, taking too long resulted in one's name getting called.

I felt tempted to use Joker to help her, Kira clearly didn't seem to know about the ability, otherwise he'd have banned it.

Unfortunately I never got the chance to.

When Levy and I had swapped places, her opponent had walked out of the crowd of guards... Backwards for some reason...

Levy momentarily turned back to me confused as the guard slowly made his way towards her.

"I never liked cheaters either" Kira called out as he stared at me, an amused grin on his face.

I couldn't even acknowledge him.

Levy's expression quickly changed for the worse, horror lined her face as tears suddenly appeared. It took a second before she fell to the floor. The shock having taken her completely off guard.

"Hello." The guard's greeting barely came out as his body dropped to the floor on it's stomach. His gaze firmly set on Levy.

...

Complete silence filled the grand room, I didn't pay any attention to Levy's horrified expression, nor the countless number of guards suddenly echoing out my name as I picked up one of the swords on the floor.

"The games not over Zeres-"

I pointed the sword at him, energy already filling up the blade "Exca-"

"No!" Kira suddenly roared out. "You're not allowed to use that yet!" As he stood.

I grit my teeth and flash stepped beside him. 90 seconds was frankly a horrendous charge up time. Still, even angry as I was, I was still surprised to see the expression change on Kira's face at my ability to teleport.

Ignoring that I swiped down, already resigned to Kira's shadow suddenly blocking.

Honestly. I doubted we were getting out of this alive.

If we played his games at any case.

Then Kira suddenly raised his hands, a wary expression on his face as he physically blocked the sword.

His shadow hadn't reacted.

He was also extremely weak, strength wise. How did I know that? Even with a single strength point, I was seemingly able to push him back, his hands struggling to keep the sword in place. It took me a moment to notice the fact I had Accelerate activated.

"Ice make-" God bless Gray for immediately following on.

" **ENOUGH!"** Kira suddenly roared, mana compressing in front of me in an attempt to push me back.

And there it was again, my body momentarily freezing at his yell. I wasn't sure if it was due to the killing intent Kira seemed to release or something else entirely, I didn't wait to find out. I flash stepped back beside Gray. My eyes completely ignoring the fact _half_ of the living guards earlier had fallen following my stunt.

I started casting out multiple mana blasts, holding them in place.

Kira grit his teeth, the mana from earlier fully condensed into a small point. "I said-"

And for the first time that day, the fucker finally shut-

"Zeres!"

Oh for the love of- I turned around, an incredulous look on my face, only for surprise to take over the moment my eyes landed on _Lucy,_ behind her a large number of Exceeds lead by... Oh god... I forgot about him...

"Levy," I waved towards the shell-shocked girl on the floor.

"Kira-" The yellow cat seemingly responsible for making Kira finally shut the hell up started before to my and everyone else's irritation Kira seemingly got a hold of himself.

Then a grin filled his face.

Gray, out from his momentary stupor from earlier noticed as he, to my mounting surprise, got into position for _Iced Shell._

Honestly... I am at a loss for words... How the hell had canon turned into this!?

Lisanna had evidently already transformed into a massive bird as she made to fly up to the closest prisoner on our side. Edo-Levy had her gun aimed straight for Kira.

I wasn't sure what the cats were planning to do but the yellow one seemed content in ridiculing Kira with his own 'hate' speech. I was just glad he wasn't looking at me when he spoke.

As the second ticked on, as more and more guards dropped to the floor, one moment before I could fire off the multiple blasts prepared and proceed to punch the daylights out of Gray for even thinking suicide was the answer here.

"Halt." Kira called out, a lackadaisical look on his face.

That was the moment I realised Lisanna was wrong. Kira could in fact control magical beings. Which bought the better question, what else was she wrong about? My blasts dissipated. Gray literally froze, Lisanna suddenly started falling and Edovy's gun disappeared. Even the guards desire to kill themselves seemingly disappeared. In front of me, I watched as a prompt to create a skill appeared. Though other then a bemused expression, Kira decided to ignore it as he started speaking once again.

"A moment of silence if you will, for the loss of Edolas's 'wondrous' captain of the royal guards Nichiy-"

"Prepostrous! I am not dead!" The cat in question interrupted the crazy fu- Guy on the throne.

Kira twitched before quickly sighing. "Yes, well... Give me a minute!" The manic look returned as he suddenly disappeared, _Lisanna_ replacing him as he showed up in her position. Evidently, she'd fallen right behind Nichiya.

With bewildered looks to go around, Kira's arm seemingly took a lifetime to reach Nichiya, for what I assumed was a fatal attack, as time slowed down.

I quickly created the skill, accepting the default name in the process and dropped the sword on the ground.

Thank god Joker was a passive ability, otherwise Nichiya wouldn't be standing.

...

Kira had a gleeful look on his face, akin to a child getting the right gift, his hand mere inches away from ending the insufferable menace in front of him. Then he suddenly felt his body go limp. A moment later and he was _flying_ towards Zeres, face first.

For the single second it took for him to register Zeres's calm expression, he realised two very important things.

Zeres could manipulate strings, to what extent? He wasn't sure, but atleast that explained the guard that had fought him. For a second he'd been worried, his victi- Serva- whatever they were, were starting to gain an immunity.

The other thing?

He was going to get punched in the face.

...

I pulled a fist back, utterly relishing the look of horror on Kira's face as he was forcefully pulled towards me. I hadn't thought it could work on him but Joker evidently did. Whether it was due to it been a 3 star skill or simply because Kira's shadow only acted on immediate danger, I wasn't sure. I already knew it wouldn't react to physical blows, proven by Kira himself. Still couldn't be too careful... For all i know he could or hell might've already switched with someone else.

"Nonononono-"

The resounding crack of my bones breaking on Kira's face, sent the hall into silence and for once it wasn't because of his orders. I grit my teeth at the pain as Kira was suddenly sent flying, crashing into a wall in the process.

"Oh hell yes!" Lisanna practically savoured the display from her sea- Why the fuck was she just sitting down on the throne!? Why wasn't she helping the other Fairy Tail members? Why was Gray just standing there, a surprised expression on his face, his arms no longer crossed together. At least Lucy was helping Levy from what I could see. The cat platoon started cheering...

I really miss Erza.

Kira's face twitched as he made to get up from his position. "You punched me in the face... Why would you punch me in the face..."

He looked one hundred percent genuine. The bewildered look on his face as he massaged his hurting jaw frankly pissed me off.

I raised my non-broken hand, connecting another string.

He blinked when he felt the connection before locking eyes with me.

"Don't..."

"No." It was his fault to give the guards the order to halt. I wasn't about to let it go. I quickly swiped my hand horizontally, indifferent as I watched Kira fly from one side of the room to the other, crashing through one of his pillars.

" **Sto-"** I didn't let him finish as I quickly swept the string in another direction.

He clearly liked to play games.

Pinball, apparently, wasn't one of them.

With every crash through a wall, I could see Kira's anger escalate.

The others weren't doing a bloody thing.

"Will you idiots do something for the love of god-" I yelled, looking back, momentarily taking my eyes off Kira.

The string connecting to Kira snapped, quickly calling my attention. I turned back to see Kira covered in shadows, evidently swiping and cutting away at everything connected around him.

I connected two more strings. The sole of his feet to the ground. I crouched down.

"Accelerate." The skill activated with an eerie hum, on my peripheral I could see Gray start firing at the cages in the ceiling, bringing and breaking some of them down. I focused ahead, the shadows surrounding Kira dissipated, inside the psycho in question had complete anger clouding his bloodied face. When he noticed my posture, he blinked.

Note to self. Accelarate and Flash step together make a very dangerous combo, it was the closest thing I had to high-speed movement. The ability to mix spells like that appeared recently out of nowhere. It was also extremely draining to use, honestly the only skill that cost more was _Excalibur._

It was similar to the Nimbus. In that it needed a party member to use.

Guess who it relied on.

I hadn't even activated said skill, I simply wanted to get as close as possible quickly. My mind seemed to be on autopilot for some reason. One second I was beside everyone else, the next, with a literal cloud of dust in my wake, I was before Kira.

The sheer speed I'd moved utterly took him by surprise. He certainly tried to dodge.

If only his feet weren't stuck to the ground. For all the magic he seemed to be capable of, he probably never trained his Dex nor Str. Not that I could say much, but thanks to the crystal I at-least had a few skills to help make up for it... It might explain his fascination with flash step...

Speaking of feet, one of mine landed squarely on his stomach. Once again, he was sent crashing towards Lisanna, the girl not skipping a beat as she part-transformed her arm and landed a heavy punch twisting Kira's flight completely as he crashed, cracking the floor in the process.

When he started laughing, I sighed and picked up the sword. Strings already in place. He couldn't move. And hopefully Kira didn't completely lie to Lisanna about his powers.

"Did you seriously make a skill for kicking!?" His laughter only grew as I walked closer. I didn't have mana.

"Hey Zeres, you know what happens when the person you need leaves your party?" He suddenly questioned the moment his laughter ended.

I was a few feet away from him. I sighed and deigned to ignore him.

His smirk still set me off. "Gray... Get ready to fire..." I muttered.

Kira simply shrugged, though there was a gleam in his eyes. I looked at Lisanna for a brief moment to confirm.

She said nothing, her eyes focused on the two of us. I took that as a go ahead. Kira wasn't trying to screw with anyones head for once. Well... According to Lisanna at any rate.

I stared down, sword raised in one hand.

"Don't I get any last words," He joked, the gleam still present.

Why wasn't he using magic? Was he out of mana? Or was he saving it for something?

I ignored him regardless. Until he said one thing that stopped me mid-swing.

"49, 50-"

He was counting... A moment before the blade could reach him. Lisanna called out.

"Z-Zeres!"

I stopped the blade an inch, almost accidentally cutting him in the process. The grin on his face setting me off. When I turned a look towards Lisanna however...

She was startled and confused, panic writ across her face.

And in front of her was a prompt.

I quickly looked back down, Kira's illusion seemed to fade...

My eyes widened the moment I saw Levy.

The sudden prompt appearing in front of me didn't help as I received an Emergency Alert. I quickly closed it and turned towards Levy's previous position.

There, Kira was once again running towards Nichiya, a manic look in his eyes, one fist pulled back in the shape of a claw.

I had enough mana for one Flash step. I couldn't miss.

Then the Alert appeared again.

I grit my teeth, the alert disappearing as quickly as it appeared and teleported in front of Kira, sword pointed towards him.

There was no look of surprise... He wasn't stopping, running straight towards Nichiya, completely ignoring me.

Were my eyes red? Funny. That wasn't what I expected to come to mind as the Alert once again reappeared.

...

Levy got up from the ground, a look of surprise on her face. She slowly walked towards the spectacle, her eyes widening just the tiniest the moment she watched Zeres cut through Kira, she wasn't sure but she could've sworn she saw the tiniest crack suddenly appear for a few moments before vanishing. As she got closer, she quickly picked a small dagger off the floor.

"Zeres," She called out, a passive look on her face.

He seemed to be out of breath as he stared, almost lifelessly at Kira's face. Kira's body was still, a sword holding it in place.

"Levy?" Zeres slowly turned around to look at her, a pale look on his face.

She gave him a serene smile.

"60." She added on as she stabbed through the frozen Nichiya's neck. Exceeds weren't as difficult to control compared to Mages, that small moment had nearly emptied out the mana pool, only for Exceeds orders simply vanished after a few moments.

"Congratulations," Kira continued on as the transformations faded, completely ignorant to the rage that quickly built over on Zeres's face as Edolas Levy's form appeared though he doubted he could tell the difference. "You've killed more fairies then I have," He chuckled, a dark look coming to his eyes. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?" The chuckle grew into a laugh. "Any idea on what happens when you break the rules!?" "Playtimes over!" He spread his hands wide.

"You talk too much."

Kira blinked as he suddenly felt a hand around his throat. Where was his shadow... Oh... Right... He had no mana... The price of upgraded skills... Funny that. He quickly sent off a message to Erza.

"Ice- You know what? Screw it, just _shut up_ ," Gray shook his head.

And within moments his body and mind quickly froze solid.

"You're _so_ much worse then _Natsu_."

...


End file.
